


Ness' Weekend Sleepover

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Go Diego Go!, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged Up Slightly, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Coming In Pants, Consensual Underage Sex, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Snow Clothes, Strip Games, Swim Clothes, Truth or Dare, Wet Dream, Wetting, jorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Update: Added a chapter where they get dressed to get ready for the beach ... and one lucky couple makes out.Ness has invited several of his friends (Lucas from Mother 3 / Super Smash Bros.; Caillou, Sarah, Jason, and Jefferey from Caillou; and Diego and Dora from Go, Diego, Go! and Dora the Explorer) to his house for a weekend sleepover.All except Ness and Lucas are aged up to some extent. Dora is 12; Diego, Ness, Lucas, Caillou, Jason, and Jeffrey are 13; and Sarah is 14. However, they still dress the same and have similar personalities ... well, as similar as they can be for having about 10 times the normal amount of sex hormones.It's _very_ heavy on clothes. There's no actual nudity or penetrative sex, but pretty much every piece of clothing that can be soiled, will be, at least once.Only for those ages 18 and up due to explicit content.





	1. Getting his Friends Together

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just setting stuff up, probably 'T' rated at best. Feel free to skip to the next one if you just want the explicit stuff.
> 
> Notes are denoted by a number in brackets. The notes are at the end of the chapter or in the endnotes, and are used for character and clothing descriptions and other optional stuff.

Ness, savior of the Earth and beloved Smash fighter, finally has a week off from competition. A whole week (and the two weekends) without any practices, matches, tournaments, book-signing events, or other things to get in the way. He does love fighting in Smash, how he gets to fight against other champions and villains, and especially how no one ever gets bloody despite being able use every superpower in one's arsenal. Since defeating Giygas, it's the only place where he can put his PSI/PK powers to use, and he loves to be able to let loose.

However, a week off brings its own promises and opportunities. He's made a number of friends in the few months since defeating Giygas. There's Lucas, who is pretty much his soul mate. He fights duos with Lucas often, but he rarely has the time to hang out with him. Then there's Caillou and his friends. They don't have any powers, but they're a nice and friendly, and they look up to Ness a whole lot. Finally, Ness has befriended Diego and his cousin Dora. While not as impressive as Ness' and Lucas' powers, they are nonetheless able to speak with animals and have magical gear such as talking backpacks.

Ness wants to get everyone together for a big sleepover. He tosses off his blankets and stretches, feeling good in his striped blue/white pajamas. He opens the top drawer of his dresser and gets out his favorite outfit[1]. After locking his door and closing his blinds, he makes quick work of his jammies, the clothes flying through the air as Ness feels cotton tighten around his body. He finally combs his unruly hair and locks it under his cap before heading out into the hallway.

In the hallway, he meets Tracy. He feels bad that he can't invite her to his party, but she's too young and she's his sister, so that's how it must be. He greets her and goes down the stairs. His mom is there, and after saying "Good Morning" to her, he asks her if he can hold a sleepover for his friends. His mom trusts Ness wholly, as he's proven to be responsible beyond his years and his friends are equally good. She's never come home to find anything broken, dirty, missing, or anyone hurt or missing, ever. Her answer is a yes, and she gives Ness a hug. While holding onto Ness, she softly tells him that she's taking Tracy out for a weekend of camping, so Ness will have the run of the house to himself. Ness is smiling as he hugs her mom back. He wishes that everyone had parents as nice as his.

 

With part one of his sleepover plan done, Ness quickly eats his breakfast, tidies up, makes his bed, etc., and then runs outside and dashes down the road. He starts out sprinting, but starts moving faster and faster. By the time he approaches the bottom of a stone escarpment at a bend in the path, he must be going a hundred kilometers an hour. Instead of smashing face-first into the wall, Ness phases out of this plane of existence, his PSI Teleport Alpha having succeeded.

Moments later, Ness re-enters a physical plane, careening through a lush jungle at a very imprudent speed. Seconds later, he smashes straight into a very soft bush. Ness is trapped inside the large piece of shrubbery. While he could easily escape using his PSI powers (PSI Rockin' for one would likely do the trick), he doesn't want to kill the plant, especially when it's his clumsy fault that he's stuck in the first place. It's bad enough that the plant had to endure a high-speed collision with a reckless psychic.

Luckily, before long, Ness hears footsteps. His face lights up as he hears the voices of his friends Diego[2] and Dora[3]. He sticks a hand out of the bush and calls over to them, and Dora and Diego pull apart the branches and help Ness stumble out of his leafy cage. Ness hugs Dora first, then Diego, and excitedly invites them to his sleepover. Dora asks if she'll get to teleport with him again, and he says "Definitely. We can even teleport a few extra times just for fun if you feel like doing a bit of globetrotting. But first, we need to go pick up some more friends." Ness asks them to show him a long and straight path so they can get going, and Dora helps him find one.

They stand in a line, with Ness in the front, and Ness with his friends behind him. As Ness concentrates on PSI Teleport Alpha, he extends the reach behind him so that his friends accelerate along with him. Dora and Diego are excited as they dash through the forest at incredible speeds. Then Dora is scared. The path leads to a cliff, and they're going to run straight off the end. Luckily, Dora can't do anything, as Ness' psychokinetic energies keep her bound to his fate. Even though she's scared, she's an experienced explorer, and she keeps her eyes open the whole time and doesn't scream. As the three reach the end of the path, they phase out of this plane.

 

Next stop, Caillou's town. Luckily, Ness and company rematerialize along a straight, obstacle-free section of sidewalk on Pine St. It's the street that Caillou and Sarah live on. Ness quickly finds 17 Pine Street, and rings the bell. They hear some excited noises coming from inside, and the door quickly opens. On the other side is a very excited looking Caillou[4].

Ness, Dora, and Diego all explain that they're having a sleepover and that Caillou's invited. Caillou leaves for a moment to ask his mom, and comes back a few moments later saying that he'd love to come. Ness asks him if any of his friends can come over. As if on cue, Jason and Jefferey[5] show up, standing next to Caillou right behind the threshold of his house. "We'd love to come," the twins say together.

Sarah's right next door, so Ness and Caillou head on over to 15 Pine Street while Jason and Jefferey pack up their clothes, as well as Caillou's, into their backpacks. Caillou doesn't even have to knock. As they walk over, they spot Sarah[6] coming around the house, from her backyard. Caillou excitedly invites her to come to their sleepover, and Sarah happily accepts. It was only Friday afternoon, but she had already done all her homework and had the weekend completely free.

Ness has Caillou, Sarah, Jason, Jefferey, Diego, and Dora line up in a straight line, with him at the front, and starts his teleport. It's hard pulling so many people at once, but luckily Pine Street is long and straight. After running the length of a modest-size runway, the seven of them phase out yet again. They don't know it, but Caillou's friend Leo even saw it out of his window, quite puzzled at the sight of seven people running down the street at such speed and just disappearing.

 

Last stop, Smash Mansion. Lucas is free, just like Ness, but he is staying in his dorm in the Smash Mansion. The group pops into existance in front of the mansion, and they walk inside. Ness has a good reputation and no one minds if he brings friends. They've never caused trouble. Still, they don't make it to Lucas' room unmolested. First, a male inkling (the one with purple ink and a helmet) comes up to them and starts talking enthusiastically to Diego. Sadly, Inklings speak their own language, and it sounds like gibberish to everyone but Ness, who has made it a point to study their language, at least enough to talk conversationally. Being a psychic did make the task a lot easier. Ness translates for the inkling, which isn't too hard. He was just saying how excited he is to meet _the_ Dora and Diego. He's a huge fan of their shows. Back in Inkopolis he'd have to keep it a secret, but the norms in the Smash Mansion are a lot more lax ... after all, it seems like half the people here are super villains, and they're still accepted and even respected here. Dora and Diego are flattered, and they give him an autograph.

Farther, in one of the hallways, they're accosted by Wario. Apparently, he thinks that Ness, who isn't a very worth fighter in his eyes, has brought some even scrawnier friends over. He tries to walk up to Dora, the shortest of the group and a female, to intimidate her, but Ness stands in the way. He stares down Wario, and tells him to step aside. Wario knows the rules: no fighting outside of matches. Surprised by the backbone that Ness is showing (he shouldn't be, since Ness always is brave in front of his friends), Wario mumbles something about seeing him in the ring and steps aside, definitely a little humiliated but not showing any signs of it.

Finally, they reach Lucas' room. Ness knocks and Lucas[7] opens the door, recognizing his knock. "We're having a sleepover. Do you want to come with us. It'll be really fun," says an excited Ness. Lucas is more than happy to accept, since he doesn't have much to do. Lucas packs a few items (mostly clothes) in Ness' backpack, and they head out of Smash Mansion. Dragging seven people behind him is hard, but he's so excited he doesn't notice the extra load as every teleports.

 

Notes:

[1] Ness is a fair-skinned boy of just slightly above average chubbiness. He has dark, black eyes. His hair is of medium length and is straight, but it's generally very unruly. Ness usually cages the hair under a red baseball cap with a blue bill that he wears tilted a little to his right. Ness' standard outfit consists of a t-shirt, jorts (jean shorts), white socks, red sneakers, and a stretchy pair of synthetic boxer briefs. His t-shirts have blue and yellow horizonal stripes (each is about 2-3 inches wide) and is a thick cotton knit. The jorts are a clean, deep blue and made of thick, stiff denim. They fit quite well around his waist, providing immutity from being pantsed even without a belt. The crotch and fanny are supportive and protective of their precious cargo. The legs are of average length and fairly wide, just reaching the top of his knees and allowing plenty of room for air to enter, though still narrow enough to usually keep his undies hidden. The socks are ordinary white cotton socks, with solid red sneakers held together by small laces. Like most sneakers, they give excellent tractions and are very comfortable on his feet.

Ness wears polyester and spandex boxer briefs. Unlike the rest of his outfit, Ness has a bunch of different designs on his underwear. The one he's wearing today is leaf green with a drawing of Diego waving hello over the crotch. Another one is blue with a drawing of Dora on the front. There's one with himself, one with Caillou, and one with Lucas on the front. They're all stretchy and fit snugly on his body. The stretchiness keeps the boxer briefs snug normally, but allows them to stretch to accommodate growth in the groin without hurting or having anything slide up under the waistband.

 

[2] Diego is a well-built latino boy. He is mestizo, with dark tan skin and straight dark brown hair of medium length that clumps together in spiky bunches from his oils that he rarely shampooes. He has an average frame, being neither stocky nor lanky. His well toned but very modestly sized muscles fill out his smooth skin. He has a healthy amount of body fat, mostly stored subcutaneously rather than as belly fat. He is physically very healthy.

He wears a rescue outfit. His shoulders support a stretchy pink polyester t-shirt, which in turn is bundled in a stylish synthetic red hoodie-tee. The hoodie is also knit, like his t-shirt, but is made of significantly thicker fibers, which give it a modest amount of thickness and a good amount of physical protection and durability. Like the pink fabric underneath, it breathes easily. Combined with the short sleeves that reach two-thirds of the way to his elbows, they help keep Diego dry and cool in his warm and humid environment. The hoodie has a V-neck, which is where the hood starts. From there it drapes over his shoulders and the bulk of the hood hangs down around shoulder-blade level, ready to cover his head should he need a little extra warmth, protection, or comfort. There are no drawstrings to tighten the hood, but it is made of stretchy material and can stretch all the way around his big, round head. Over his stomach hangs a single pocket made for placing his hands in, whether it is to warm them up, to have a place to hold his hands still, or just to feel the silky fabric around his sensitive hands.

Farther down, Diego's hips support a stretchy pair of leaf green animal-print boxer briefs. They are made of a poly/spandex blend that clings to his skin and can flex and stretch. By sliding under his shorts as Diego moves, they prevent him from getting any friction burns as he goes about his day. Pictures of all sorts of animals are printed on the fabric, drawn with bright primary colors. Also hanging from his hips are a pair of synthetic dark grey cargo shorts. The shorts extend just barely to his knees, protecting them from scrapes. The threads that make up his shorts are much thicker than those of his hoodie-tee, and are woven instead of knit, giving them a different texture and rendering them much stiffer. Every twentieth thread is thicker than the others, so that if the shorts somehow start to rip, that thick thread would stop it before the hole got large enough to embarrass Diego. The waistband is made of a special kind of elastic that is reasonably taut and very comfortable when relaxed around his waist, but pulls back with great force when stretched, providing him security from accidental (or purposeful) loss of clothing. Over each of his thighs is a voluminous cargo pocket, held closed by a large dark-grey button to keep his rescue supplies for falling out during his adventures.

Wrapped around his feet are white cotton/spandex tube socks. Spandex holds the socks securely around his ankles and provid compression to the flesh below while silver microfibers prevent smell-producing bacteria from growing. The rest of his outfit has these fibers too, but the socks need the most by far, given how sweaty Deigo's feet can get. Around the socks are his sneakers. Although he owns a newer pair of grey/dark-grey/brown sneakers with an tongue held down by elastics, today Diego is wearing his favorite sneakers which he had gotten back in the days when he only had his blue cargo shorts/light blue t-shirt/light khaki vest outfit. These sneakers are solidly built, with a mostly rigid woven plastic shell with ample padding and anti-odor materials on the inside. A zipper runs down the front of each shoe, keeping them snugly wrapped around Diego's sock-clad feet normally, but allowing the shoe to open enough to be removed when zipped down in conjunction with pulling down on a tab of fabric on the back of the shoes. The sneakers are made up of grey and light-grey regions, with the pull-tab on the back and a piece of trim around the ankles being bright orange. The dark-grey soles are made of a thick and solid rubbery material, which provides excellent traction on most surfaces.

On the upper-left of the chest of his hoodie-tee (and his tee-shirt, though it's hidden from view) is his Animal Rescue Badge. It is a large, circular cartoony silhouette of a baby and mommy jaguar (dark blue) playing with a palm tree (green) in the background and with a lime-green sky. There is a thick blue ring around the entire emblem. Consisting of bright primary colors and applied in such a way as to not stiffen or wrinkle the fabric underneath, Diego loves how it looks. On his left wrist is a video watch. A bright yellow plastic wristband holds it securely to his wrist while what looks like a tiny smart phone on the front allows Diego to place video calls and even to tell the time.

Finally, but certainly not least importantly, is Rescue Pack. He is a sentient piece of rescue gear that can transform into any gear that Diego might need while on a rescue mission, but normally he likes to sleep on Diego's back and just pretend to be an ordinary backpack. This pack is bright orange and mostly triangular in shape, with a large white zipper running up one side the triangle, securing most of Diego's rescue supplies. On the back is a small pouch secured by a touch fastener (aka velcro) and decorated with another animal rescuer emblem, to let animals know that he's here to help. The pack is supported by a single bright orange strap made of a material as tough as a seat belt, but a little more flexible, and with an equally bright orange shoulder pad where the strap transfers Rescue Pack's weight onto Diego's shoulder, the pad protecting Diego from any excessive pressure that might hurt Diego's skin and the hoodie-tee from any excessive shear that could wear down or tear the fabric.

 

[3] Dora has a round head, slightly wider and shorter than Diego's. Her skin is smooth like Diego's and colored a slightly lighter and redder shade of tan than his own. She has lovely large brown eyes, just like his own. On top of her head is an abundance of smooth and shiny black hair. Shoulder length in the back and on the sides, it's cut right above her eyes, letting her have as much hair as she can while still being able to see.

Her body is well toned, just like Diego's, as exploring keeps her in good shape. Like Diego, her fat is mostly subcutaneous, being spread evenly around her body and plumping out her limbs while leaving her belly and rear-end quite lean. She is wearing a bright pink polyester t-shirt, the fabric being thicker than Diego's t-shirt but not as thick as his hoodie-tee. It fits well on her, covering her arms about two-thirds of the way to her elbows, and protecting her entire belly, even overlapping her orange shorts by a few inches. It has a reinforced collar that fits snugly around her neck, keeping her chest completely covered.

Lower down, she is wearing a pair of bright orange shorts. They're made of cotton/poly blend and are knit, which makes them slightly stretchy. In thickness, they're about equal to Diego's hoodie-tee, being much more flexible than Diego's rigid shorts. Like Diego's shorts, they reach the knees, just barely covering them with protective fabric while leaving her lower legs open to the air. They're held up by a waistband. Though it isn't as strong as Diego's, it's still quite capable of keeping her covered even if a bully tries something inappropriate. Underneath is a white cotton underwear, selected for comfort and support.

Dora is wearing yellow frilly ankle socks. The socks are inside a pair of sneakers. They're mostly light pink, but the toes are white. The tongues are held down by elastic material, allowing her to slip the shoes on and off while still securing the shoes to her feet, though not as robustly as Diego's. On her wrist is a stretchy bracelet of large yellow beads.

She wears a backpack called Backpack. He is a rounded rectangle in shape, being just slightly higher than he is wide. He's dyed a lovely shade of purple. A large flap covers the top of Backpack and extends down the back, being held shut by a touch fastener. On either side of Backpack is a pouch, perfectly sized and shaped for Map to hang out in and colored a deeper shade of purple than the rest of Backpack. He's kept supported and secured to Dora's back by a pair of solid straps with padding to protect Dora's shoulders and t-shirt. Backpack is made out of the same robust synthetic materials that Rescue Pack is made out of, granting a near immunity to tears and damage as well as excellent stain resistance, though Dora is still careful with him.

 

[4] Caillou has fair skin and is completely bald. He has a fairly lanky build. He's wearing a large yellow t-shirt made of thick cotton fibers. It has a snug red collar that is held closed by a big button right over his adam's apple and two more buttons below that. The sleeves of his t-shirt almost reach his elbows and the bottom hem completely covers his crotch. He's wearing a large pair of blue jorts. The legs extend a bit past his knees. The waist is held up by a button and a zipper. The fit is snug, unlike the rest of his jorts, which are of more average fit. The legs aren't as wide as those of Ness' jorts, but they are a bit longer, reaching the bottom of his knees. Underneath is a snug pair of tighty-whities, the only decoration being a heart on the waistband right over his belly button. He's wearing yellow cotton socks, which extend a good 4-6 inches above his ankles. His shoes are red sneakers held shut by a single strap of touch fastener. The soles are blue.

 

[5] Jason and Jefferey are identical twins. They have dark, chocolate colored skin and plenty of curly dark brown hair on their heads. They both dress exactly the same, with red t-shirts with a single large horizontal white stripe around the chest and around the sleeves. They're both wearing blue jorts. The jorts are similar in style to Caillou's, but they're a little tighter and shorter (though still reaching the knees) and they're held closed with a button and zipper. No belts are needed, as the waistbands fit snugly around their waists. They wear tighty-whities just like Caillou. Their socks are like Caillou's, but blue instead of yellow, and their sneakers are mostly blue with the front being white. The tongue is held together by elastic. The soles are white.

 

[6] Sarah is an East Asian girl who is a year older than Caillou. She has straight black hair which just reaches her cheekbone. She wears a red t-shirt shirt under a yellow jumper dress. The sleeves of the t-shirt barely reach her elbows, just like Caillou's t-shirt. It's made of knit cotton and feels nice on her skin. Her jumper is made of reasonably thick woven yellow cotton and consists of a chest part and a skirt that are sewn together around her waist. The top part is held closed by two yellow buttons running down the front, while the bottom part is a solid piece and cannot be opened. There are two red front pockets sewn onto the outside of the skirt part. The jumper just reaches her knees. Inside, it has a built-in underwear. It's thick, snug, and colored red. It prevents the jumper from riding up or being removed over the neck, so the waistband is loose enough to allow the jumper to be pulled up like shorts, but still tight enough to prevent a complete collapse if the shoulders are removed. She wears red socks, similar is size and style to Caillou's. She is wearing green sneakers whose tongue is held shut by a pair of touch fasteners. There is a yellow heart on both sides of each heel.

 

[7] Lucas is very similar in build to Ness, but instead of black hair, he has golden blond hair that looks like a hay stack on his head. His t-shirt is striped like Ness', but the stripes are red and yellow. His jorts are identical to Ness'. Unlike Ness, his boxer brief underwear are all solid colors. Today he's wearing yellow undies. He wears red sneakers with yellow laces and a yellow front section with white soles. His socks are white, like Ness'.


	2. Dirty Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and co. play freeze tag. Caillou's 'it,' and he has more than just tagging people on his mind. Probably 'M' rated if this were a stand-alone chapter.

Ness finally blinks back into existence in front of his house, with his seven friends in tow. He leads them into his house. As Ness had been promised, the house is empty. Once they put down their backpacks, they walk into the backyard. Lucas and Ness are holding hands. Jefferey notices, and takes Jason's hand. He's happy to be in a place where it's okay to do so. Sarah's enjoying seeing all the cute boys, and notices how the four hand-holding ones are tenting up a little inside those adorable shorts.

Dora asks what games they should play. Ness says suggests freeze tag, and everyone agrees. Caillou suggests that they play strip freeze tag, but Ness reminds him that they're still outside that they need their clothes on, for now ... but there'll be plenty of time to get more 'comfortable' later. However, he does make a point of reminding Caillou that there's no rule saying you can't tag someone by grabbing their clothes, and if the clothes fall off, it's the wearer's fault, which leaves Caillou grinning as he looks at Dora's outfit. In his opinion, she probably has the easiest shorts to pull off. He also thinks that her rear looks very pretty. He wouldn't mind getting a closer look.

Unsuprisingly, Caillou volunteers to be 'it' first. Ness' yard is pretty small, and Caillou is impatient, so he quickly counts to 10 and exclaims 'Ready or not, here I come!' Noone even bothered to hide, not that there is much cover in the treeless yard. Ness and Lucas are the closest, and still holding hands. Caillou really wants to go for Dora or Diego, and not the psychic twins, since he knows from personal experience that well-fitting jorts are nearly impossible to rip off, but he has to at least make it look like it is an accident. He dashes for the happy-looking couple, at which point Ness and Lucas drop their hands and bolt in opposite directions. Lucas trips and starts falling, but Caillou grabs his denim-clad butt with both hands and pulls back. All Caillou can think about is how warm and supple the flesh underneath feels, and how the tough denim is saving Lucas from his fingernails. Stopping his fall and hoising him back up places a massive stress on the button, but they're easily up to the task and his jorts easily transfer the lift to Lucas' body.

Caillou is thrown off balance by the effort, and stumbles face-first into that plump posterior in front of him. He breathes in deeply, enjoying how clean it smells. The warmth covering his face is almost heavenly. After a few moment, he realizes that he's getting carried away, and pulls down on Lucas' snug jorts one last time to lift himself up. "You're frozen!," he exclaims, acting like nothing happened. He looks at Lucas to see how he is reacting. Lucas gives him a thumbs up, and Caillou feels much better. He looks around again, and sees Diego and Dora both much closer now. They want to unfreeze Lucas.

Caillou goes for Diego half-heartedly, to make Dora think she can run in while he's distracted, but the moment that Dora dashes in, he goes for her. He looks at her cute shorts, admiring how the orange cotton knit looks so gorgeous on those thick butt muscles of her as she's running. Caillou reaches her right as she tags Lucas, who quickly runs away. Caillou dives for Dora, grabbing on to her orange shorts. Dora stops, and Caillou's face hurtles towards her butt as his arms pull down. Dora's elastic waistband pulls back hard, providing much needed lift to her cute shorts, and slowing them down enough so that Caillou crashes face first into orange fabric instead of whatever is underneath. She smells clean. Caillou pushes down with one hand then the other, attacking the sagging but still holding shorts. Dora stays frozen, the rules forbidding her from protecting her shorts, not that she really minds. Her shorts sag more and more, the waistband about to give up its grip as Caillou has it stretched down a solid nine inches on the left side, but Diego comes in and pulls up, the shorts quickly regaining a more dignified pose.

Caillou lets go of the happy Dora statue and tags Diego. He wouldn't mind trying to pull down those shorts of his, but it would be too obvious, even with how Diego is bulging a fair bit in those very same shorts. He notices how his blue shorts are feeling on his hips, and almost wants someone to come and just yank them off. He takes a look back at Dora and Diego, and both are smiling at him, so he must not be the only one who enjoyed what he just tried to do.

While Caillou chases after Jason, Sarah sneaks in and unfreezes the frozen cousins.

The game continues for a number of minutes. Caillou's face finds its way into the rear of every one of his friends, and everyong gets their bottoms yanked on at least once. Jason's and Jefferey's jorts stay up with little issue, as does Ness'. Sarah's wearing a jumper, which is immune to being yanked off. Diego's elastic sags, but ultimately keeps Diego covered in the comfortable and protective fabric.

Caillou is quite sweaty now, his yellow t-shirt wicking the sweat and keeping him dry. He stops running and starts complaining about how unfair the game is. It was fun at first (mostly the face to butt contact), but now Caillou wants to play something else. Everyone agrees, as it's obvious to them all that it's impossible to get all six people frozen at once. They go inside, to find a less strenuous game to play and to get some much-needed privacy.


	3. Strip Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Co. play some Super Smash Brothers. Easily rated M and probably E.

They go inside and settle down in the living room, sitting on the floor, criss-cross applesauce, due to the lack of appropriate furniture. The floor is a plastic floating floor, and is very clean. Ness turns on his video game console and gives everyone a controller, asking what everyone wants to play and showing them his multiplayer games. Jason and Jeffrey both want to play Splatoon. Dora and Diego want to play Mario Party. Sarah and Lucas prefer Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Ness looks at Caillou, and tells him that he's got the tiebreaking vote. The other six all ask him to choose their games. Caillou thinks for a moment, and decides that they all should play Super Smash Bros.

Their first match is an 8-way FFA. It turns out that all eight of them have played Smash Bros. before and they all have favorite characters. Ness and Lucas play themselves. Jason likes the purple Inkling. Jefferey, the orange-tentacled one. Dora mains Bowser. Diego usually plays Pikachu. Sarah likes Marth, and Caillou mains Jigglypuff.

At the opening Jason (Inkling) drops down and tries to grab Caillou (Jigglypuff), but Caillou rolls out of the way. Dora (Bowser) unloads her flame breath onto both of them. Meanwhile, Lucas and Ness charge a PK Freeze and PK Flash respectively, and move them into the trio of distracted characters. The freeze hits first, followed shortly by the flash, and Dora, Caillou, and Jason are all sent skyward. Dora is heavy enough to drop back down, which she does with a butt-stomp, Jason's purple-colored character smashes against the camera and the Jigglypuff is sent far into the background, neither to return. Jefferey (Orange Inkling) grabs Diego (Pikachu) and slams him into Dora, who's a sitting duck. Meanshile, Sarah (Marth), who has been standing on the side until now, jumps in with a fair (forward aerial attack) on the equally evasive Jefferey. The attack knocks him off the stage, and Sarah leaps off after him, hitting him with a second fair and third before jumping back to the platform. Luckily for Jefferey, Inkling's Super Jump is so powerful that he still manages to get back on, though a few moments later a PK flash sends Jefferey hurtling into the camera and hitting Sarah quite hard. Jefferey fires a splat bomb at Ness, who easily absorbs it with his PK Magnet.

 

It continues as such for about two minutes, after which Ness is the only character left standing. As the victory screen unfolds, he suggests that they make the game more interesting: They'll play duels. The winner keeps his or her controller while the loser has to pick a piece of clothing to loosen or remove, which the winner gets to remove or unfasten. The loser then gives the controller to the next person in line and goes to the back of the queue, safe from losing any more clothes for a bit. It's like strip poker, but it's more fun.

Diego's eyes wander to Lucas and his outfit. He sure does look cute in all those pretty colors. He can't resist, and he shuffles over and gives Lucas a nice hug from behind. Lucas is so warm in his embrace, and his shirt rubs against his cheeks in just the right way. Lucas doesn't react, but he loves how the warmth and pressure from being hugged by Diego. Diego is so soft and huggable, thinks Lucas. He turns around, and returns the hug, smothering Diego and that cute red hoodie-tee under his embrace. Diego hugs back even harder, whispering something in Lucas' ear. He can feel Lucas' stiff dick twitch in response even through all the layers of fabric. Lucas wispers back, eliciting even more warm feelings from Diego.

Jason's eyes are on Ness. The plump boy looks so confident and Jason really wants him. Jefferey is looking at Sarah, who's sitting besides him. Jefferey's never seen a jumper stripped off before, and he's quite curious how she looks underneath. The chest of her jumper still looks pretty flat, but it's hard to know for sure.

Everyone quickly realizes that they're not going to get anywhere near undressed given how much clothing they're all collectively wearing and how long each match should last, but it'll still be fun. Besides, surely there'll be ways to get the rest off later and their clothes all feel quite comfortable. Caillou figures that he can slip out of his favorite jorts if he wants to and loses a few times, but isn't worried about _having_ to open up his favorite shorts.

 

Caillou and Dora are first. Caillou picks Jigglypuff and Dora chooses Bowser, which are their mains. Caillou tells himself that he must win this matchup. It's not that he wants to keep his clothes on, but those cute orange shorts of Dora have got to come off. Dora isn't as anxious, though she sure is curious as to what Caillou looks like without his pretty shirt and shorts.

Dora lets out a fire breath as Caillou floats towards her. He deftly air dodges and lands behind her. Jumping back up, he back airs her, knocking her into the air and away from the platform. He back airs again, and again, in a wall of pain, until Dora falls and loses a stock. Dora doesn't want to get pushed around that easily, and as her next Bowser spawns, she decides to play a smarter. Caillou approaches again, but this time Dora shields. After Caillou's kick bounces off the shield, Dora lets out the fire breath. Caillou is roasted, taking massive damage. In his struggle to get free, Caillou accidentally does his lullaby move, which would put Dora to sleep if she wasn't doing a butt-stomp on his face. As Caillou is sent flying, she follow up with a forward-air and sens Caillou far off the stage. Caillou flies back, since jigglypuffs are quite capable of flight, but Dora lands a forward smash, accelerating the pink balloon pokémon to escape velocity. A few frames later, the puff is off the screen and Caillou is down a stock.

While this is going on, Lucas, who is sitting next to Diego, is letting his hand wander. It brushes against Diego's knee and stands pulling itself up, letting itself rest on his thigh and feeling the thick, rigid fabric of his rescue shorts and the warm welling up from beneath. Diego pets Lucas' hand, earning a big smile from him.

Both players are down to their second and final stock. Caillou and Dora look at each other, and smile. Caillou has a 'I'm gonna win' look on his face while Dora has 'not so fast' look on her face. The look back at the screen as Caillou respawns. This time, Dora shields, blocking Caillou aerial attack, and then she drops her shield and grabs Caillou, followed by a slam into the ground. Caillou flies away and tries using his rolling attack, but Dora jumps out of the way, and it misses. Dora then forward smashes the defenseless puff, nearly knocking Caillou off the stage, but he manages to fly back. This time, Dora cannot get her shield up in time, and she takes a few whacks from Caillou's foot. Then Dora dodges the next aerial foot attack, grabs Caillou, and tosses him off the stage. She follows up with a large aerial claw swipe, sending spiking Caillou down.

"So, Caillou, what do you want me to take off?" Caillou stands up so everyone can see, and feels very nervous in his comfy clothes. It's hard deciding. His shoes cover the least, but he likes having the traction. It's be cool to lose his shorts, but he's too embarrassed to lose them first. He finally settles on the shirt. After all, he's got a few buttons to lose before anything serious gets messed up. Dora gets up and walks over to him, grabbing him in a big hug. She feels him up all over his yellow back. Then she sneaks one hand in between her chest and Caillou's chest, and feels for the button. She quickly finds his the snug red collar that's hugging his neck, and then the top button. She fiddles around with it a bit, feeling how it's holding the collar closed. Then she pushes it through the button hole, and feels the tension in the collar relax. As she finishes her big hug with Dora, everyone can see his slightly messed up shirt. The lower collar buttons are still holding, but his collar is now about halfway open and a square inch or two of his sensitive neck flesh are now exposed.

Caillou doesn't think it's all that bad. He's feeling a bit hot, and with the button open, he's getting a bit more air down his neck. The parts that he cares about, which are the armpits and the chest, are still fully covered by the thick yellow fabric, so all's good.

Caillou hands his controller to Lucas, and both Caillou and Dora sit down next to each other. Caillou wraps his arm around Dora's shoulders and Dora does the same, both enjoying the contact with their friend. Sarah makes sure to feel around the somewhat loosened collar and touch the exposed parts of his neck. Sarah signals over to Jefferey, and asks him to sit in her lap, to 'keep her warm.' She isn't warm, but oh does she want some pressure on her thighs and groin right now. Jefferey is more than happy to oblige, and parks his denim-clad rear right on Sarah's lap. Sarah wraps her hands around Jefferey and gently rubs him through his red and white striped cotton. She can feel his warmth, and she knows that he's pitched a nice tent in his jorts. He whispers "I love you." in his ear, and he whispers back "I love you too," both feeling even happier.

 

For the next match, Dora keeps Bowser (the house rules are that the winner must keep the same character until they lose) and Lucas picks himself. They start fighting, Lucas trying to stay away and wear Dora down with ranged PK attacks while Dora tries to get in close to wallop Lucas with her superior size and strength. After a few misses, Lucas lands the first hit with a PK Fire. Diego cheers for Lucas, but it looks like it's going to be a long match.

Meanwhile ... Ness and Jason are watching Caillou and Sarah making out and it's making both of them quite horny in their jorts. Jason shuffles closer to Ness, pushing up a little against him. Ness gets the hint and puts a hand on Jason's crotch, feeling his tent. Jason's dick twitches in pleasure. Jason whispers to Ness, asking him to sit on him. Ness happily obliges. He feels a jolt of pleasure as he parks his rear on Jason's tent, and Jason feels even better as his dick pushes up against Ness' butt through their thick clothers. Ness starts rocking a little, causing intense pleasure from the friction. Jason responds by grinding up a bit with his lap. He's so happy to be this close to his friend.

Seeing what Ness and Jason are doing, Sarah drops a hand to Jefferey's lap. She wraps her hand around his tent, causing Jefferey to straighten up in surprise for a moment. "Are you okay?," Sarah whispers, to which Jefferey can only answer "I'm more than okay. Keep going, please." Sarah starts rubbing up and down, causing Jefferey's jorts and tighty-whities to rub against his sensitive shaft. He's so happy he closes his eyes, focusing only on the pleasure under his jorts.

Diego and Jefferey aren't getting in on the action, but Diego is getting concerned. The sleepover has just started and it looks like four people are going to orgasm way too early. He's staring at the three pairs of at-risk jorts, happy to see them still dry. Still, looking at his friends having so much fun is making him horny too.

Three minutes later, Dora loses her first stock, having gotten to 217% before Lucas managed to land the killing up smash. Diego gets all excited and cheers Lucas on. Dora tries to keep her cool, but it's hard to fight this little evasive projectile tosser. She slips up, allowing Lucas an chance for a forward smash. As Dora tries to recover, he lands a fully charged PK Freeze, and Dora is unable to recover. Lucas has won with both stocks left.

Caillou is looking at Dora's clothes. He wonders what Dora is going to take off. Will she make her shorts sag? Will she take off a sleeve on her pink t-shirt? Will she untie a shoelace? Caillou is relieved in a way when she tells Lucas to take off her bracelet. Lucas gently pulls off her bracelet, careful not to hurt either the bracelet or Dora's soft skin. He then puts the bracelet away in Backpack, safe for when their game is over. Dora looks a little naked without her pretty bracelet. It might not really cover any skin, but it is a part of her look, and now she's missing it. Caillou knows that Dora's now on the way to being naked.

Diego sees that Jason and Ness are really humping hard. Fortunately for keeping things smelling clean and fresh and keeping everybody dry and not sticky, it's Jason's turn next. Jason and Ness are both too engrossed to notice, so Diego goes over and whispers in Jason's ears that it's his turn. Jason begs for "one more minute," but Diego knows that in another minute he'll be over the edge, so he firmly tries to squeeze the controller under Ness and over Jason's bulge. He moves to start dragging him out from under Ness, but he relents. "You'll have plenty of time to hug Ness after your match." Jason knows it's true, and he gets up after giving one more thrust into Ness' plump fanny.

Sarah has stopped rubbing his bulged for the moment. Jefferey notices that he is mere millimeters away from Sarah's breasts. They're still quite flat, which he likes. He rubs his back against Sarah's chest and likes how they feel through her jumper and his shirt. Jefferey wiggles his hips a bit. He doesn't feel much, but Sarah seems to really like it. He hears a sound that sounds a little like purring, and Sarah kisses him on his ear to show her approval. Sarah plays with the tip of his bulge a little, rubbing around and eliciting a few soft sounds from Jefferey. She whispers in her ear, asking him how close he is. Jefferey is close, and he asks Sarah if he should dive off the edge. Sarah says "The choice is yours, but I'm guessing it's hard to play video games when you're sticky and wet. You'll be a lot comfier if you don't come just yet. Jefferey knows this, but it's hard to decide. He tells Sarah to give him three of her best strokes and let his dick decide what it wants to do. Sarah grabs his bulge firmly, and, starting at the tip, pushes all the way down his shaft, rubbing every bit of skin along the way and not stopping until she's pushing up against his balls. Jefferey loves how it feels, his dick getting ready to release. Sarah moves back up to the top of the dry bulge, and does it again. Jefferey enjoys every moment, his dick twitching in pleasure. As Sarah prepares her third and last push, Jefferey is teetering on the edge ...

 

Meanwhile, Jason and Lucas have started their match. Jason picks his main, which is the purple inkling. That is to say, the male one wearing a helmet. Jason likes him because he likes helmets. They help him feel safe and they feel good on his head. Lucas tries for an early PK Freeze, but Jason interrupts it with his splattershot (neutral B). As the ice dissipates, Jason turns into squid form and dashes in, and grabs Lucas. He lands a few pummels but Lucas breaks out, and then Lucas uses his jab and knocks him back. The two fighters are both quite aggressive, giving and taking numerous aerial and physical hits. Jason finally manages to nail Lucas with his ink roller, and uses his inkbrush to finish him off. Lucas is down a stock, but Jason is very weak. Jason is taunting, firing his gun in the air as he boasts in the inkling language. As soon as Lucas respawns, he dashes over and lands an up smash on the inattentive inkling. His cute helmet can't save him from the massive release of psionic energy, and Jason's character is tossed off the top of the stage and crashes into the camera.

Ness is cheering Jason on, his boner quickly subsiding as he concentrates on the close match. In hindsight, it was good that Jason's turn came up, because Jason wouldn't have been the only one swimming in sticky white stuff for the next few hours. Caillou is cheering on Lucas. He's hoping that Lucas will be the first one to win two matches in a row.

Lucas quickly establishes the upper hand, absorbing Jason's splat bomb and erasing the small amount of damage that he had accumulated, while Jason keeps getting hit with PK Fire and various kicks here and there, the damage adding up. After getting knocked off the edge, Jason botches his recovery and lands directly on the stage with his super jump. Lucas is able to land a charged up smash, sending Jason hurtling towards the upper reaches of the troposphere and landing him a win streak of two as well as saving his clothes for now. Jason chooses his right shoe. Jason stretched out his legs, and Lucas gently pulls on the soft sneaker. The elastic tries to hold the shoe on, but Lucas is persistent and the sneaker comes off.

Ness comes over and gently rubs the bottom of Jason's sock-clad foot. Then he puts his nose against it, and takes a deep breath. He's doesn't know what compelled him to do it, but he's relieved that Jason's foot smells fresh and clean. If the sock wasn't there, he'd suck on his big toe right then and there.

As to Sarah and Jefferey, Sarah starts her third push. The friction is pushing Jefferey over the edge. Sarah can feel Jefferey tensing up as she finishes her final push, and she quickly jams her free hand under the waistband of his jorts. She's not gonna let her happy boy soil himself just yet. She quickly slips under the tighty-whities and covers Jefferey's slit just as he starts pumping. Her hands cups around and lets Jefferey fill it with warmth as her other hand starts to vigorously rub and push against the lower part of his bulge. Jefferey is grinding hard up, and Sarah has to concentrate to keep her hand safely between Jefferey's slit and the soft and clean cotton all around it. A few moments later, Jefferey calms down and pretty much falls asleep on her lap. She nibbles on his ear and whispers to him to get up. "We need to take a quick bathroom break," she announces to her friends, then motions to Jefferey to get up. Jefferey first puts a hand down his jorts to reinforce Sarah's efforts and gets up. The two walk to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Sarah stands behind Jefferey so she doesn't see her soon to be indecent friend from the front and puts her free hand on Jefferey's button and fumbles around trying to free it. Jefferey understands, and opens it up, then unzips his zipper. Sarah helps him wiggle. It takes a few tries, but first the shorts start sagging, then Sarah starts peeling off the tighty whities, then both fall down, still clean, onto the clean bathroom floor. She helps Jefferey get some toilet paper and first cleans up his dick and surrounding skin, followed by Jefferey's dirty hand, and finally Sarah cleans her dirty hand. She tells Jefferey to wash his hands with soap, and once he walks to the sink, she bends down behind him, and, with eyes focused only on the task at hand, she wiggles his undies up with her one clean hand. The underwear rise an inch at a time and Sarah alternates which side she's pulling on. As Jefferey finishes washing his hands, Sarah releases the waistband around his waist with a snap. Jefferey pulls up his own jorts while Sarah washes her hand and by the time Sarah is done, Jefferey is looking as cute as ever. She gives her friend a nice hug. She's still horny, not having gotten her orgasm, but she knows Jefferey well enough to know that it won't be all that long before he's ready again. They walk back to the living room, Jefferey really, really, happy that his crotch is dry and cozy and not able to thank Sarah enough for keeping it that way.

Next up is Diego vs. Lucas. Diego chooses Pikachu. They start their fight, neither player getting much of a lead. Diego is too agile for Lucas to hit easily, and Diego just isn't able to deal much damage.

Caillou is back with his friend Dora, and he wants to get into the action. He tickles Dora on her right wrist, right where her missing bracelet would be. Dora isn't ticklish there, but she likes the feeling. Noticing his stiff boner tenting his jorts, she knows what he wants. She could seat Caillou in her lap, but she wants to play is slow, so she just wraps her arm around Caillou. She reaches down and tickles that yellow armpit of his, earning giggles and laughter from her friend as she drives the fricative cotton against his sensitive nerves. Dora slides her hands down the back of his loosened collar and massages around his shoulder blades, which Caillou finds to be relaxing. He wants to send his hand over, but he's just feeling too lazy right now, so he just enjoys the touching that Dora is doing to him.

Ness notes that everyone seems to be more interested in making out than in playing the video game, so he decides that they'll play something else once this match is over. A long, five minute match later, Diego is the victor, and Lucas chooses his right sneaker. Diego grabs the aglet on one end of Lucas' shoelace, and pulls. Lucas feels nervous as the bow knot gets more and more uneven. With a little extra pull, the knot comes undone and Lucas can feel his sneaker become looser. Diego then gently lifts Lucas' leg up a bit and guides the sneaker off with his free hand. He doesn't take a sniff, but he can tell that Lucas' feet and socks are very clean.


	4. Strip Non-Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More strip games, this time without a TV. Still rated a hard M or a soft E.
> 
> Clothing Summary  
>  \- Caillou's top collar button is open.  
>  \- Jason is missing his right sneaker.  
>  \- Lucas is missing his right sneaker.  
>  \- Dora is missing her bracelet.

Ness turns off the game console. As everyone starts wondering what's going on, Ness pulls out Jenga, a game where you start with a wooden tower made of blocks and take turns pulling blocks out until the tower collapses. Naturally, they're going to play the strip version, where whoever makes it fall down loosens or looses a piece of clothing. Ness has several other games planned, once they get bored of this game. Ness and Lucas quickly assemble the tower, showing off via their use of telekinesis. Ness and Lucas both promise not to use it while they're playing. Needless to say, the tower is assembled very quickly.

Dora and Diego have never heard of Jenga, but everyone else has, so Jason and Lucas spend a few minutes explaining how the game works. Everyone other than Dora and Diego, including the two tutors, sneak in plenty of glances at each others' shorts and t-shirts (or jumper, in Sarah's case).

Once Dora and Diego understand the simple rules, they're given the chance to start. All eight friends sit in a circle around the tower, criss-cross applesauce. It's a nice way to sit that gives them access to their laps (and crotches), is well padded underneath by their rear ends, is nice and stable, and lets them reach over in most directions quite well. As an added bonus, the position spreads the thighs apart, giving a good view of any bulges, while being nearly impossible to look up the legs of the shorts.

Dora goes first, pulling a block out of the stable tower. Diego goes next, taking out a block from another part of the tower easily. This continues for several turns around the circle. Everyone is extra focused when their make-out buddy is pulling out a block (Ness/Jason, Dora/Caillou, Jefferey/Sarah, Lucas/Diego).

It's Diego's turn, and Lucas can't help but stare at Diego's outfit. Diego is leaning forward to grab at a block, and that red short-sleeved hoodie just looks so adorable on him. His thighs are spread apart and she can see the tough fabric holding in his balls. Right now, Lucas wouldn't mind ending the game and just riding Diego in his lap until he ruined that cute outfit of his. Luckily, only Lucas is getting distracted, and Diego successfully pulls his block out without toppling the tower.

Ness does some quick counting. There's only two blocks left that can realistically be removed. Before him comes Caillou and then Lucas. If both make it, Ness is going to lose. Caillou reaches over. Ness can see that Dora is looking very intently at him as he reaches over and carefully sizes up the tower. The remaining spots all consist of a center block and a side block, and Caillou has to be very careful as he slowly removes his chosen block. The tower stays standing, as do his clothes, so it's on to Lucas. Lucas tries to be careful too, but he's got an itch on his scrotum. He can't scratch it until he's pulled his block, and despite trying to concentrate, he still rushes a little. The tower wobbles as he is less than perfect with his movement, and then collapses in a shower of wooden blocks. At least Lucas gets to scratch. He grabs through his denim-clad crotch and bathes that itch in much needed friction, stiff jort fabric being wonderfully effective at this task.

Lucas knows he's supposed to choose a piece of clothing to remove, but he has to ask Ness who will do the removing. Ness responds that it's up to Lucas to pick that person. After thinking for a few moments, he decides to take off his left sneaker, and gives Diego the honors. Once Diego has pulled open the bow knot holding his sneaker snugly on his feet and slipped off the warm shoe, Lucas places his warm sock-clad foot onto Diego's lap and wiggles his toes. It kind of tickles, but feels really good as well through Diego's shorts. Diego grabs Lucas' foot and tickles the underside. Even with the sock absorbing most of the tickling, Diego still gets Lucas to laugh as he enjoys the feeling. Then the two get back into position as they notice that Ness has finished rebuilding the tower.

Jason is next, so he starts. He pulls out one of the side blocks at the base, purposefully making the tower wobbly from the get-go. Jefferey carefully pulls out the bottom block on the other side. The tower is wobbly enough that it can fall at any moment now. Then Dora goes, and when it's Diego's turn, the tower just collapses before he even gets to touch it. Diego asks Lucas to take off his video watch, and Lucas gets a good look at Diego's cute red shirt as he unfastens and removes the brightly colored watch. He gives Diego a big hug, a kiss on the cheek, and some words of encouragement before sitting back in his spot.

By now, the tower is reassembled, and Sarah goes first. The moves are all conservative until it gets up to Jason, who topples the tower trying to take out a bottom block, a bunch of blocks falling on his lap and tickling his dick through his jorts. Jason offers his left sneaker to Ness, who grabs the blue shoe and roughly tickles the white sole, implying that the only thing that saved him from a tickle attack was the thick rubber. As he continues tickling, he uses his other hands to pull down on the sneaker, the sole still stopping his tickling. He keeps tickling in the same spot, and as he overpowers the elastic tongue and removes the sneaker, his fingers are able to tickle the bottom of his sock, and Jason starts giggling and flailing. Ness thinks that Jason is being super cute right now, and his dick is figuratively poking a whole through the crotch of his jorts. "I'll get you for this," says Jason playfully, being actually very happy and knowing that Ness will choose him when he has to lose some clothing.

Lucas is so good at reassembling the tower that he was able to do so without even taking his eyes off of Ness and Jason. Jefferey starts the next round, and he still insists on taking out a bottom block. By the time they've gone around the circle and back to Jason again, the tower is too wobbly for Jason to try any funny business. After all, he's out of sneakers and doesn't feel like losing either his socks, t-shirt, or especially those cozy jorts, so he plays conservatively, as does Jefferey. Play advances through a full circle and then some, getting to Sarah before the tower starts looking especially wobbly. Everyone's eyes are on Sarah, as the dextrous girl in the yellow jumper carefully selects her block. There's only two to choose from that won't instantly collapse things, and two minutes later, she has a block in one hand and a still-standing tower on the floor. Jefferey is feeling very warmly about how smart and dextrous that girl is, his dick enjoying its fuzzy lodgings that she had saved from flooding.

Caillou is next. It's nearly unwinnable, but Caillou still tries hard, his tongue sticking out of his closed mouth as he concentrates. Despite being really careful, the tower still collapses. Caillou feels like crying, but Dora gives him a nice smile and he's able to stay calm. Dora even sits down in his lap, facing him, and uses one hand to slowly unbutton the remaining two collar buttons while her other hand rubs his back and feels up his waistband through that long t-shirt of his. She even rocks a bit on his lap, pushing on his stiffening dick a little. At this, any desire to cry is gone, and when Dora gets off of Caillou, he's happy as can be.

Ness declares that they'll play one more round, and that he's got another special game once this round is over. With the tower reassembled, Lucas goes first. Play proceeds twice around before things start looking wobbly. Lucas manages to get his block out. As Ness is pulling his block, the tower looks like it's about to fall, but Ness manages to pull his block out just fine. Jason is looking wobbly too, and he doesn't have any more sneakers to lose, but he manages. Jefferey isn't so lucky. As the tower collapses, he extends his right sneaker to Sarah. Sarah uncrosses her legs so she can pull his foot over for a proper deshoeing, but the moment that he legs are open, Jefferey pushes his leg up under her jumper and plants the white rubber sole against her built-in undies. Sarah feels a rush of pleasure and grinds his sneaker against her as she purposefully take a while to get a good grip on the sneaker. Once she has a good grip, she tells Jefferey to pull back, and after pushing with his toes one more time, he pulls out, leaving his sneaker under her jumper. Sarah feels like she could orgasm just with his shoe, but now is not the time and he'll need that sneaker, so she sets it aside.

 

Ness puts the game away, and when he returns, he has the game Twister. He lays out the mat and spinner on the floor, and they decide that eight people is too many to play at once, so they'll take turns, four at a time. Ness decides to keep the developing pairings together, so Jefferey, Sarah, Lucas, and Diego will play first. The other four sit down, criss cross applesauce, with Ness sitting next to Jason and Dora next to Caillou.

The first two rounds are really easy, and the third isn't too hard, but by the time the fourth round comes around, it's getting more challenging. Dora and Caillou are holding hands as they watch their friends contort themselves. Ness and Jason aren't holding hands, but are both paying close attention. For the fourth round, Diego has to place his remaining foot on blue. He manages to do so, but now Diego is bent backwards with his legs spread apart, showing a perfect view of his crotch. Jason is trying to see what he can see up the leg of his shorts, but there isn't much to see. It's just too dark up there. Lucas has to put is hand on red, which is pretty easy for him. He's facing down, with his butt in the air. Ness is staring at the butt seam of his jorts, looking at how the fabric is straining to keep Lucas's butt closed. Fortunately, they're high-quality shorts and aren't about to tear. Sarah goes next, and she has to put her head between her legs to reach behind her and get her hand on yellow. Luckily, she's quite flexible and stays up. There isn't much revealing, but Dora is enjoying watching her hair fall 'up' as her head is upside down.

Jefferey is next, and the spot he needs to touch is under Lucas. He reaches under and would have gotten it, but he's acutely aware of how close he is to Lucas' crotch. He accidentally grazes it and panics. He loses his balance, slips, falls, and in the process almost knocks Lucas down too. He chooses to ditch his remaining sneaker, yanking it off himself and tossing it away in frustration.

Diego goes next. He reaches under Sarah with his arm to get to his circle. It's a tight squeeze, but he manages to get his hand down and is rewarded with a nice view of Sarah's red undies. His head is mere centimeters from Sarah's head, so she knows what he's looking at, and it makes both of them horny.

Now Sarah goes. She gets to move the arm that had her in an awkward bent-over pose, but now she needs to bend over the other way to reach. Making it harder is how Diego's body is in the way, and his head is still stuck between her legs. Even with both of her sneakers providing traction, she isn't able to stay up, and she collapses onto Diego. Her red crotch is plastered onto Diego's face. Both Diego and Sarah just sit there for a long moment, before Diego is embarassed enough to pull his face out. Sarah chooses to have Jefferey open up her top jumper button. She knows that she'll need those sneakers for the next round of Twister, and those jumper buttons are more expendable. Diego gets back into position, and it's Lucas' turn next. He gets an easy one, only having to move his hand one circle over, which he easily does.

Diego now goes again. He gets a hard one, and his only option is to reach over his arm with his leg and pretty much tie himself into a pretzel. Even with his super-grippy sneakers, he's not able to do it, and topples over on his side. He likes his hoodie too much to part with it yet, so he instead has Lucas, who is the victor, pull off his grey sneaker. Diego sits down and extends his leg, and Lucas grabs the zipper. As the zipper hisses open, Diego can feel the pressure and comfort of his sneaker leaving. It only gets worse when Lucas pulls on the orange pull-tab and removes the shoe completely. Diego wiggles his toes in newfound freedom. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

Next up are Ness, Dora, Jason, and Caillou. Lucas is now sitting with Diego, and Sarah with Jefferey. They aren't nearly as well behaved as the first four were when sitting down. Lucas has Diego in his lap, and he's whispering stuff into his ear, trying to get Diego in the mood. Before long, his hands are rubbing around a rapidly growing tent, while his own jorts tent up into Diego's fanny. Sliding his fingers against the slippery yet coarse fabric feels great. He likes the sound that it makes when he drags a fingernail across the surface, the coarse polyester threads making quite a bit of noise. Lucas whispers Diego for permission to ruin his shorts, and Diego responds with a giggle and by grinding his butt on Lucas' crotch, which Lucas takes to mean a "Yes, and hurry up!"

Diego is feeling great. As Lucas plays with him, he can feel waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He can't kiss Lucas right now, but he figures he can return the favor with hiss butt and his hands. He rhythmically presses and relaxes with his butt, causing Lucas untold amounts of pleasure. As Lucas gets tighter down there, Diego has a smile on his face, knowing that Lucas is getting closer and closer to spilling in his jorts. Diego softly rubs Lucas's sock-clad feet, making Lucas feel even better.

Jefferey and Sarah sit next to each other. Jefferey turns to Sarah, and starts messing with her jumper. He acts like he's trying to pull off the left sleeve, though he knows that with just one button missing, its integrity is assured. The jumper gets quite asymmetrical, with the right sleeve stretching quite hard to resist Jefferey's pulling, and the right chest becomes quite tight. With his hand, he messes around on her lap, reaching into her pockets and touching her from within. Sarah tickles around Jefferey's collar with one hand while she messes with the crotch of his jorts with the other. She's surprised to see Jefferey getting another stiffy so soon after an orgasm and hopes that he doesn't come again too soon.

All of this is very distracting to the four players. On the first go around, Ness, too distracted by Lucas and Diego, places his hand on the wrong color, and now everyone has lost at least one bit of clothing. Since Jason isn't out yet, he tries to get Lucas to do take off his right sneaker, but he's way too discrated by the pleasure running up his dick and his hands are too busy jacking off Diego to do anything. Seeing that Sarah and Jefferey are busy too, and wanting to thrill of someone else taking off his shoe, he leaves his shoelaces tight and comfy. At least the sneakers feel good while he waits.

Caillou goes next, and since it's just the start of the second round, he has little issue putting his free leg on red, both arms still uncommitted. His legs are stretched apart a fair bit, but his grippy sneakers give him good traction and he's not at risk of falling, though he is certainly at risk of having Dora look up his shorts, which she just so happens to be doing right now. It's her turn, and although she has a closer circle, she takes the far one so that she can get a better angle up those cute blue jorts. It's dark up there, but she can make out his tighty-whities, and it's making her quite horny. She wants to reach and touch so badly. She's so happy right now that her sneakers are binding her feet to the floor so strongly. Jason is next. He has to reach to get his circle, but it should be easy. Sadly, cotton socks aren't the world's grippiest material, and he slips. His legs spread far apart, and it _hurts_. Jason hates making a split. Ness rushes over, his sneakers shaving a few milliseconds off of his response time, and he casts PSI Lifeup on Jason. The pain instandly vanishes, and Jason gives him a big hug for fixing him up.

Jason helps Ness out of his right sneaker, first tugging on the aglet until the bow knot comes undone and then taking off his lovely shoe. Ness is wondering what Jason will take off. He's still wearing his cozy red and white striped t-shirt, his snug jorts, and his cute white socks. A bit later, Ness is using Jason's now liberated right sock as a air filter, soaking in the pleasant if surprisingly mild aroma that Jason has stored inside of the sock. Jason's toes are wiggling happily in the air.

Caillou starts the third round, and gets to make a big step away from Dora, sadly cutting off her view, though he now has a close up of her lovely pink and still flat chest. His legs are still far apart, but as before, the sneakers grip well. He does enjoy how the wide legs of his jorts allow air up to cool off his middle area.

Dora is next, and she tries to move back under Caillou by moving her hand over. Sadly, she tries to stretch just a bit too far. Dora's flexible, but it's just a bit too much, and she slips and falls down. She does get her view of Caillou's undies though, so it isn't all bad.

Caillou does a happy dance, his unbuttoned and loose shirt bouncing around quite a bit as he jumps around in happiness. Dora has Caillou take off her right sneaker, and she is happy when she can feel air rushing through her yellow socks.

In the meantime, Diego and Lucas are having way too much fun. Ness can see Diego's black and red rescue outfit bouncing around as he rides Lucas, and he decides that it's better for everyone if he stops them for now, and to let them spill in his bedroom a bit later. Diego is feeling quite disappointed as Ness picks him up, his dick trying in vain to get some friction by rubbing against Ness. Lucas isn't feeling too much better, but he understands. Ness promises that the next phase will be loads of fun for everyone. He promises to give a pair of jizzed-in underwear to anyone who hasn't spilt in their clothes or condom by the time his sleepover is done. Sarah and Dora look taken aback, so he modifies the rule so that girls only have to orgasm. He never did mean to leave them out.


	5. Truth or Dare - Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our protagonists play a version of truth or dare. Rated E
> 
> This game is so long that it's broken up into several chapters, one for each round of dares (or truths).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothing stats:  
> \- Caillou's collar buttons are all open.  
> \- Jason is missing both sneakers.  
> \- Jefferey is missing both sneakers.  
> \- Ness is missing his right sneaker.  
> \- Lucas is missing both sneakers.  
> \- Dora is missing her bracelet and her right sneaker.  
> \- Diego is missing his video watch and his right sneaker.  
> \- Sarah is missing her top jumper button.

Ness brings everyone up to his bedroom. Eight sleeping bags are laid out of the floor, with a bunch of inflatable mattresses underneath.

He mentions to Ness, Dora, Diego, and Sarah that they need to shed their shoes, but he's willing to 'trade' clothing 1-for-1 for shoes. Ness buttons up Caillou's collar before taking his sneakers, he gives Dora her bracelet back for her remaining sneaker, Diego his video watch for his last sneaker, and rebuttons Sarah's jumper for one of her sneakers. That leaves Ness and Sarah with a sneaker left over, and Ness decides to issue her and himself a 'credit,' good either for a pajama piece (which he'll explain later), or to prevent loosening or removing one item of clothing.

He opens one of his draws and brings out two armfuls of pajamas[8]. It's a sleepover, and Ness has jammies for everyone. He shows everyone their pajamas: Jason and Jefferey will get the red ones, Sarah will get the yellow one-piece, Caillou the blue ones, Lucas will get striped ones like Ness', Dora the pink ones, and Diego the blue pajama shorts. He keeps a second pair of blue and striped ones for himself.

The jammies having been presented, Ness goes over the rules for their new game. Everyone has to partner up and sit in a circle. Then when its your turn, you must either ask another person a question or dare them to do an action. You can combine your action with that of your partner to ask a question or dare to two people, who must both answer the question or do the dare. If the dare is done or the question answered, then the one(s) doing the daring/asking take off or loosen a piece of clothing, otherwise the person/people asked take off clothing. As an extra incentive, the winner(s) get to put on a piece of pajama clothing if they have somewhere to place the clothing on.

Everyone sits down in a circle on top of the mattresses and Ness declares that he's going to use an eight-sided die to pick the first person. He rolls a 6, which means that Caillou goes first.

Caillou thinks carefully about his options while everyone wonders what's on his mind. His tongue is sticking out of his closed mouth a little, which Caillou often does when he's thinking really hard. He talks with his partner, Dora, and they soon have a grin on their faces stretching from cheek to cheek. "Ness, we dare you and Lucas to make out until you spill, on Ness' bed, right now." 

Jason and Jefferey look at each other with a grin. They hope that Ness and Lucas have the guts to do the dare, because it's going to be quite a show. Caillou has his hand already fiddling with his crotch, getting his dick in a good position for some pleasuring, and Dora is getting ready to rub herself. Diego sits down next to Jason, filling the empty spot, and prepares for the show, while Sarah rubs Jefferey's thing to get his attention back on her instead of his brother.

Ness looks at Lucas with a smile, hoping that Lucas is feeling the same way. "Ness, are you sure you want to do this. I mean, we could just take off some clothes instead." Ness can feel that Lucas does want to do it, and is just being a little shy. "Making love to you would be wonderful, dare or no dare. As long as you're okay with it, I'm more than okay with it." Lucas thinks a bit, trying to tease apart why he's being hesitant, but decides that he really does want his friend, and both get up and walk to the bed, the two looking really cute holding hands and wearing their matching outfits.

"Who do you think's going to come first?" asks an excited Jefferey. Caillou says "Ness for sure," while Diego thinks that Lucas will come first, noting how close he got back when they were playing Twister. Jason thinks it's going to be Ness, though his only reason is that Ness is cuter. Dora and Sarah both think that they'll come at the same time. Needless to say, everyone's eyes are pinned on the two psychics, and their hands are down on their laps. Luckily, Ness' bed is short enough that they can watch from where they are.

Being in the limelight has certainly helped both Ness and Lucas get over their fear of public performance, and right now they're about to put on quite a show. Months of saving the world and fighting in Smash has done wonders for them, and the sight of their friends staring lustily at them only turns them on. Moments later, they forget they're even being watched. Lucas lies down underneath, the soft mattress supporting his body, as Ness lies down on top of him. The warmth feels great for the yellow-haired boy, who can't resist wrapping his arms around the cap-wearing one in a big embrace. "I love you" says Ness, speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I love you too," says Lucas. Both are enjoying performing for their friends.

Ness 'bites' Lucas' ear with his lip. "How dare you." Lucas takes a finger and puts it into Ness' ear, probing for some earwax. "Oh, trying to get even, are we? That's not how this works," says Ness with a wide grin on his face. Lucas knows that Ness is just being playful, so all it does is turn him on even more. "Now eat it." Lucas is grinning too now. "Whatever you say, boss," responds the happy blond boy, putting emphasis on the word 'boss.' As he licks every bit of earwax off, it tastes tangy. That it came from Ness just makes it that much better. "Now it's only polite to share," says Lucas, pointing to his ear.

Lucas is still buried under Ness' body, and he loves the weight on him. He feels the weight shift a little on him as Ness moves his head up against his ear. Lucas isn't sure what's up, until Ness starts licking his ear. Ness pushes his tongue into Lucas' ear, trying to get some earwax right from the source. All that Ness manages to do is make Lucas giggle. Lucas then picks some earwax out of his other ear and places in on Ness' tongue. "Thanks" is all that Ness can come up with as he savors his gift.

Ness starts grinding his hips into Lucas' crotch. The friction from the jorts and undies feels great, both for him and Lucas. Both of them know they'll have no trouble getting over the edge, though it'll take a little while. Ness starts licking Lucas' face on the lips, trying to get into his closed mouth. "Little pig, little pig, let me in." "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Lucas' lips are sealed tightly, preventing Ness' hot tongue from entering his sensitive mouth. "Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in."

Lucas is giggling at the reference, until he feels Ness shift his attention to his neck. Ness starts blowing raspberries, sending his friend into a fit of the giggles. "All-ll right-ee. You ... you can come in," says Lucas, getting the words out between giggles. As Lucas relaxes his lips, Ness dives in, swirling his tongue all around and attacking the inside of his mouth. Lucas' tongue is a little shyer, but just a little. Soon he's pushing back against Ness' invasion, and it feels delightful to both of them. Lucas can't help but grind his hips against Ness' grinding, creating even more pleasure.

Their friends are all watching, looking at the mouth activity and also looking as Ness' butt pumping up and down into Lucas. They both look really cute in their dry outfits. Caillou is fiddling with the zipper on his denim shorts as his stiffy pushes hard against its cage. He's pretty sure he's going to lose this dare, and he's thinking maybe it'd be smart to release some pressure. Dora is watching Lucas and Ness, but she does reach over and start stroking Caillou, really upping the tension inside that denim.

After a bit, Ness and Lucas get tired of the tongue play, and focus all of their energies on their jorts. Ness switches to long, slow, powerful thrusts. Each one causes an immense amount of friction and pleasure as their stiff dicks push hard against their rapidly tightening shorts. "Lucas, how close are you?" whispers Ness. "Pretty close, and you?" "Really close ... oh ... Lucas" Lucas likes hearing Ness moan his name. "Ness," he responds, alongside a powerful thrust of his dick against Ness' equally powerful thrust. Hearing his name is also firing Ness up. "I'm about ... to ... you ready to end this now, Lucas?" "Yes, Ness. Come for me, Ness ... Ness ... Ness." Hearing his name over in over to the rhythm of their humping is sending him right up against the edge. The hatted boy wearing still dry clothes speeds up his thrusts and slides his hands under his partner's bottom, kneading him through his shorts. Lucas responds, grabbing Ness' butt and caressing it. "Lucas, I'm gonna ... I can't ..." to which Lucas can only respond "Oh Ness."

Both boys enjoy a few final thrusts into their soft, dry clothes. Ness falls over the edge first, closing his eyes and almost shouting Lucas' name as he gives another thrust into his stretchy boxer briefs with the picture of Diego over the crotch. His dick starts shooting streams of white, sticky sperm right into Diego. The first squirt mostly just wets the inside, only making a slight damp spot around Diego's neck. The second, larger squirt soaks through quite a bit, leaving his face a mess and his red shirt and hair damp. By the fifth one, Diego is a total mess and the filtered spunk is soaking into the jorts, though they're still dry on the outside.

Lucas can feel Ness' excitement from his orgasm, and it's enough to send him over the edge. He's enjoying one last moment in his dry yellow stretchy boxer-briefs as he closes his eyes and his dick picks up where Ness' is leaving off. Soon he's shooting stuff all over the inside of his clothes, enjoying every moment of it.

Ness just collapses, followed a few moments later by Lucas. They both can feel the warm liquid bathing their crotches, and they start smelling faint wafts of the smell of sex coming up from their still comfortable jorts.

Caillou has been enjoying Dora's stroking, and when Ness and Lucas were at their climax, he started rubbing his own shaft as well. He's now feeling really great, and as Ness and Lucas groggily get up from the bed, he loves the sight on their jorts. The still fully dressed boys obviously unloaded into their shorts, and the wet spots are a big turn-on to Caillou. He's much closer to the edge than he wants to be, and the sight of their soiled jorts combined with his stronger stroking send him over. Dora quietly enjoys pressing against his lower shaft and balls as Caillou unloads into his tighty-whities. His slit is almost up to the waistband, and the white stuff completely soaks the little heart that is on the front of the waistband, before dripping back down a bit. Only Dora knows that he just wet himself, and Dora loves him too much to make a scene. She drapes Caillou's yellow t-shirt back over his crotch, hiding the modest amount of damp evidence. Caillou is so lucky to have a long t-shirt.

Ness says "That was fun. Now, Caillou and Dora, you know the rules." Caillou has changed his mind about clothing. There's no way he's going to open up his no longer tight jorts now that they're hiding the 'evidence,' so he instead sits down and starts tugging at one of the yellow socks keeping his tootsies warm. The sock tries its best to keep Caillou's feet warm, but as it gets pulled farther and farther down and finally off his foot entirely, it's obvious that it's failed. Luckily, jacking off and orgasmism has warmed him up quite a bit, and he's actually happy to lose a sock.

Dora could take off her bracelet again, but the mattresses and sleeping bags are soft and her yellow socks are superfluous, so one of her socks soon joins one of Caillou's on the floor.

Ness and Lucas can't put any pajama parts on since they're still fully dressed, and for now, they don't want to get undressed. They want to remember this orgasm, at least for a little while. They're not even sure if they'll wash their clothes or just let them dry out. Diego (and Lucas' underwear) filtered most of the stuff that makes jorts stiff and itchy from the jizz, and there isn't enough in the shorts to notice once it dries. Down below, Diego can help Ness remember his great orgasm with Lucas, and it'll be cool to fire a second load right over the first. The stretchy synthetic undies should retain most of their stretchiness and comfort (unlike cotton), so it should work out.

 

After Caillou and Dora come Sarah and Jefferey. They decide to do individual actions. Sarah asks Ness "Is it true that you just unloaded all over a cute cartoon picture of Diego?" An easy one, figures Ness, answering "Yes," but Sarah adds on "Prove it." Still pretty easy for the bold boy. Standing where everyone can see, he slips his hands up under his shirt and to the waistband of his damp denim shorts. A few moments later, a soft snap can be heard, followed by a hiss as the fly loosens a bit. Then Ness lifts his shirt up a few inches and pushes his shorts down, the boxer-briefs being revealed all the way to where his ball sack is. Everyone stares at the soaked picture of Diego. Even under the layers of come, Diego is still waving his hand and smiling, oblivious to what happened.

The real Diego finds it very interesting. He fantasizes what it would feel like to get completely soaked in come from head to toe, like the Diego on the undies. He wonders if he'd be able to still smile and wave hello like nothing happened. He rubs one hand over his red chest and one over his black crotch, the dry textures helping to reassure him that he's still all clean.

Ness pulls his jorts back up as fast as he dropped them, and zips and buttons the damp denim back up, the sticky and now cool undies being pressed back against his abdomen and crotch. He shivers a bit at the contact. It'd be nice to be in some dry jammies right now, thinks Ness. Maybe I should have just said 'no' to Sarah and I'd have been one step closer.

Jefferey goes for a dare. "Diego, I dare you to wrap your mouth around Lucas's crotch and suck, hard." Diego looks at Lucas' crotch. The jorts aren't the most appealing with that damp spot, but he sure does love Lucas, even if that mess was made with another boy. He actually doesn't mind at all, and is happy for the excuse. Jefferey's loss, he figures, realizing that Jefferey just wasted a dare.

Lucas quickly sits down on the bed, his legs spread out to give easy access to his blue crotch. Diego gets down on his knees and puts his mouth around the dark-blue part, and sucks as hard as he can, swirling his tongue against the rough denim and extracting as much of the salty white stuff as he can. He can't get much, but it's just the amount he wants. He then breathes hard into the fabric, pleasuring Lucas. He knows Lucas will need a little while, but he wants to make sure that next time, Lucas will be calling out his name as he orgasms.

Having won the dare, Diego reminds Jefferey to take something off. Jefferey nonchalantly pops off his right sock, the blue cotton flying through the air.

 

Next up are Ness and Jason. Ness and Jason also opt for separate truths or dares. "Diego, how do you talk to animals?," asks Jason. "Uhh ... I sort of, just do. I really don't know how it works." Jason isn't satisfied with his answer. "I really don't know. I could speak to them from as far back as I can remember." Ness isn't satisfied with the answer either; however, he can tell that Diego is being truthful, so he declares a redo. "Diego, what's the meanest thing anyone's ever done to you?"

Diego really doesn't like the question. Nothing really bad has ever happened to him, but he prefers to think about happy things instead of sad things. "Sorry, I don't want to answer that question." is the best that Diego can do, and the price for that answer is his video-watch. Diego doesn't mind taking it off, since it's really uncomfy when making out anyway.

Ness has a devilish smile on his face, and everyone is holding their breaths waiting to see what he has in store, and who his victim will be. "Sarah, I dare you to call my sister Tracy and ask her out on a date." Sarah really isn't happy at this dare, as everyone else grins. Tracy doesn't exactly strike her as dating material. Too young, wrong gender, and last but not least, not the right personality. "How about ... _no_," Sarah answers, putting emphasis on the 'no.' A piece of clothing and losing a round of truth or dare is a small price to pay to not have to royally embarass herself, or even worse, go out on a date with Tracy, on the unlikely chance that she'd accept. Sarah unbottons the top button on her jumper, the piece of clothing still clinging quite firmly to her body. Ness thinks to himself that he has probably asked for too much. Oh well, at least it counts as a win, even if he doesn't get to see her do the dare.

 

Finally, Diego and Lucas get their first turn. They huddle up for a moment, and come up with their dare. "Caillou, we dare you to make Sarah soil her jumper, and Sarah, we dare you to help Caillou out in his task."

Caillou is very embarassed, as the inside of his jorts are still quite wet and sticky. He's also not feeling terribly horny, having had his orgasm and needing some time to recover. Still, he sees that Sarah has every intention of going through with this dare, and he doesn't want to let her down. He's already sitting next to her, and pushes up against her, the two sitting side to side. Sarah turns to face him and uncrosses her legs, straightening them out and placing one on either side of Caillou.

Caillou's shirt is still covering his crotch, and he'd like to keep it that way. Still sitting criss-cross applesause, he reaches forward and touches the skirt of her jumper. As he feels up and rubs her yellow fabric, he asks Sarah how she wants to soil herself. "Well, it doesn't _have_ to be with sex, though that is the most fun. She reaches forward and whispers into his ear "I can tell you already made a mess down there." Letting go of Caillou's ear and sitting up straight again, Sarah talks in a normal tone: "Well, there's pooping, peeing, sweating, playing in the mud, rubbing peanut butter up there, and probably a thousand other ways to get dirty."

Caillou thinks for a bit. He knows that Sarah really wants some sexual release, and he is grateful that she didn't blab his sticky secret to all his friends, but he really doesn't feel like humping her right now, and he doesn't have the motivation to finger her. Having her poop herself really wouldn't be fair, especially since she'd have to wallow around in the stinky, uncomfy, and unhygenic clothes for a fair while.

Just then, Caillou has an idea. He perks up as he excitedly answers "Peanut butter. You're a genius, Sarah." Sarah's a bit confused. Sure, peanut butter could make a mess if slathered onto clothing, but it's awfully mundane. What is making Caillou so excited? She doesn't know, but she is about to find out. "Ness, do you have any peanut butter I can 'borrow?'" "Sure, but keep it. I know what you're planning and I'm not going to want it back.

Caillou giggles at Ness' statement. Ness might not want it back, but he sure does. A minute later, Ness comes back with a jar of peanut butter. Fortunately it is smooth peanute butter. Ness also has a jar of jelly, which Caillou happily accepts. It wasn't part of the plan, but now it is. Sarah bends her knees, pulling up the jumper's skirt and showing off her clean, red built-in undie. Her privates underneath are getting a little stiff in anticipation.

Caillou gets onto all fours and crawls up to Sarah, settling into a half-stooping, half-sitting position right up against her lap. He now has easy access to her whole jumper. He opens the jar, puts some on his finger, and touches her left breast through the jumper. The peanut butter sticks to the fabric. "Naughty Caillou, I expect you to clean up that mess you just made," says a grinning Sarah, who's quickly getting very horny at this turn of events.

"If you insist," says Caillou and he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. He licks Sarah's jumper, right on the breast, lapping up the tasty stuff. Sarah can't help giggling at the contact. Her nipple is sensitive and Caillou's rubbing it with his tongue. She can see the fabric getting cleaner, but she can also feel a bit of dampness in her t-shirt and more than a bit of warmth where Caillou is licking. Having licked up all the easy stuff, Caillou switches to sucking, which feels delightful to her tender body. She notices that she's getting damp in a second, lower spot, and this one is only indirectly related to Caillou.

Caillou is getting bored of messing with the top of the jumper, so he shifts his attention down below and gets another, larger, glob of peanut butter. He smushes it into her bulging red undies, the oiled fabric feeling much gentler on her extremely sensitive skin. She grabs the shoulder straps of her jumper and rhythmically pulls a few times, enjoying the feeling down below as the undies pull back to keep the jumper from popping up. A moment later, she feels a glob of cold stuff on her privates. Caillou has added in some grape jam to her peanut buttery clothes, and it looks like he's about to eat his sandwich. Caillou sticks his face in and starts licking and eating the treat. Sarah is breathing heavily as she enjoys every bit of Caillou's touch. She's too distracted by her own sensations to notice that Caillou is tenting up in his sticky jorts, despite having just orgasmed.

Caillou's gotten most of the peanut butter and jelly, but there's some that's hiding. He pushes his tongue into her vagina, the cottony fabric wrapping around his tongue as he presses inwards. He gets his oily and sweet treat, but there's an extra taste, as Sarah's fluids mix with his food. Caillou can feel Sarah twitching and contracting in pleasure as he tickles her from the inside, Sarah going so far as to put her hand around Caillou's head to push him in deeper. Sarah's now moaning Caillou's name, as she orgasms right in Caillou's face. It feels weird, but quite pleasureable to Caillou. To Sarah, it's pure bliss. Sadly, it's over way too fast, and Caillou pulls out.

Showing off her undies, everyone can see how they're soaked in her juices, but oddly enough there isn't a drop of peanut butter or jelly. Apparently they weren't for soiling her clothes, but just Caillou bait, and it worked all too well.

Diego pulls off his right sock, his brown toes wiggling happily in the air, while Lucas unbuttons the waist of his sticky jorts, the zipper still holding them snugly on his body. Everyone silently agrees that it was a dare well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8] Ness' pajamas are made of flannel with vertical blue and white stripes on both the pants and long sleeved shirt. They fit him normally. The shirt is secured with five buttons running down the front while the pants are held up by an elastic waistband and a drawstring. They're a little on the not-so-fuzzy side, though still comfortable.
> 
> Lucas' pajamas are nearly identical to Ness', but the blue is a lighter shade and the fabric is a little fuzzier.
> 
> Caillou's pajamas are also the pants and buttoned shirt variety. The jammies are made of thick, fuzzy flannel, perfect for keeping Caillou warm and comfortable. The shirt is held closed by three buttons. The bulk of the fabric is blue, but there thick green hems on the arms and legs. A single red planet is drawn over the left chest and right knee and a single yellow star over the right chest and left knee. And elastic waistband and drawstring are help to keep the pants up.
> 
> Sarah's pajamas are yellow one-piece pajamas. They're plenty thick and fuzzy and are very warm. A zipper runs from just above the left knee all the way up to the red collar that looks an awful like the collar on Caillou's t-shirt. At the collar, there is a piece of red fabric that buttons to cover and protect the zipper handle. When buttoned, it looks just like the front of Caillou's t-shirt, other than there being one button instead of three. It's also just as snug, with the stretchy collar preventing air from flowing down into the jammies. The arms and legs also have snug, stretchy hems, preventing air flow through those holes as well. The various hems and slightly loose fit of the pajamas give them a somewhat puffy appearance.
> 
> Jason's and Jefferey's pajamas are puffy and red. They are made of a material that resembles that of sweat pants, but it's a little thinner. The elastic hems around the collar, wrists, and ankles are green, though not nearly as wide as Caillou's non-elastic hems. Their jammies puff out in quite a cute manner owing to the liberal use of elastic and the soft material.
> 
> Dora's pajamas consist of a t-shirt and pants made of t-shirt material. Both are pink. The t-shirt has elastic in the collar, making it more snug than average and causing it to bunch up a bit near the collar. There is a blue flower on the chest. The pants are decorated with a number of smaller blue flowers scattered throughout, with about sixteen flowers in total. The pants are held up by an elastic waistband and a purple drawstring. The waistband is signicantly weaker than that on her orange shorts, though it'll hold under normal conditions. The drawstring is a centimeter-wide pink ribbon, made of the same material as the pants but folded over a number of times for strength. It is attached to the ouside, so it hands down visible between her legs when not tied. The legs are long and quite loose at the ankle, stopping just above the floor, which is fortunate, since Dora hates having shredded bits on her clothes, which happens when they drag on the floor.
> 
> Diego's pajamas are made of flannel, with a short-sleeved buttoned shirt on top and shorts that don't quite reach his knees down below. Both parts of the jammies are blue, with pictures of various sports gear all over them. The wide hems and the collar are red. The shorts are held up by an elastic waistband and a red drawstring, though this drawstring is attached to the inside and is not visible normally.


	6. Truth or Dare - Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second round of truth or dare, with a better balance of truth and dares this time. Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game is so long that it's broken up into several chapters, one for each round of dares (or truths).
> 
> Clothing stats:  
> \- Everyone is missing both shoes.
> 
> \- Caillou is missing his right sock and has come in his jorts.  
> \- Jason has everything.  
> \- Jefferey is missing his right sock..  
> \- Ness has a pajama credit and has come in his jorts.  
> \- Lucas has unbuttoned his jorts and has come in his jorts.  
> \- Dora is missing her right sock.  
> \- Diego is missing his video watch and right sock.  
> \- Sarah has a pajama credit, is missing her top jumper button, and has orgasmed in her jumper.

It's now Caillou and Dora's turn again, starting the second turn around their circle.

"Caillou, I dare you to steal Jason's jorts." Caillou looks puzzled by Dora's request. A person's shorts aren't something you just casually swipe. Jason's looking a little confused, wondering how Caillou could possible steal something that's wrapped tightly around his body. His confusion turns to fear as he sees Caillou get up.

Jason quickly gets up too, and dodges as Caillou lunges after him. He's not about to just give him the shorts off of his butt. He runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room, followed closely by Caillou and a little less closely by everyone else. His socks are slippery on the floor, but it's still better than Caillou's situation, where one foot is slippery in its yellow sock while the bare foot grips the smooth floor firmly. Jason slides around a bit as he tries to dodge, but Caillou's socked foot slips, he falls, and lands on the floor. He's a bit hurt. Nothing serious, but his knee really hurts, seeing as he's landed on a video game controller that had not been put away.

Ness quickly comes over, and calls an end to the dare as he sees Caillou in pain. "PSI Healing" Caillou feels his scraped knee mend and his pain disappears as pinkish white sparks of psychic energy zip around Ness' head. "Don't worry Caillou, it's just a game. Besides, you'll get to see soon enough," says Jason as he hikes his jorts up a bit while lifting his t-shirt up enough to show off the entire pair of blue shorts hugging his body and wiggles his hips to draw attention.

Caillou has Dora take off his remaining sock. Dora hands it back to Caillou, and Caillou lets out some frustration on the sock, trying to tear it in two by pulling on each end. The sock stretches as the knit fibers resist the pulling. Caillou is just trying to vent and isn't actually trying to rip his lovely sock, so the sock was never in any real danger.

 

It's Dora's turn next. She wants to know Caillou a little better, so she asks "Caillou, what was the most embarassing thing that you've ever done?" Caillou is a little surprised, but he knows he can trust his friends not to make fun of him, so he starts concentrating.

Caillou thinks for several minutes as everyone slowly makes their way back to Ness' bedroom. Diego spies Lucas sticking his hand down his shorts a few inches, apparently to scratch himself on his right butt cheek. Whatever the reason, it looks cute. Diego is thinking of how much relief Lucas must be feeling as his fingernails scratch the itchy spot, and Diego sympathetically scratches his own cheek under his rescue shorts, suddenly becoming itchy there too.

As they reach the bedroom and sit back into their circle, Caillou has his answer. "My most embarassing moment was ..." Everyone is looking attentively towards Caillou. He looks quite cute as it is, his bright yellow and blue clothes looking so clean as the sligthly stained parts are hidden by the t-shirt, but knowing that he's about to reveal a deep secret sends the cute factor to eleven. Dora in particular just feels like squeezing that secret out with a huge hug.

>   
>  " ... when I was just four years old. I was over at Jason and Jefferey's house, and I had to go poop." At this Jason and Jefferey both look a little embarassed. "Jason told me to just keep playing. I was really excited by the game we were playing, so I really didn't want to stop anyway. Then I had to poop even more, and I was straining to keep it in. Jason and Jefferey were both just sitting there, not moving their legs and only playing with the toys that were within reach. I thought they were just tired. Suddenly, I had to go again, worse than ever. It was starting to smell pretty bad, even though I was still holding in my poop.
> 
> Then I couldn't hold it in any longer, and poop smushed its way out and filled my undies like they were a diaper. It stunk really bad, and I was feeling awful. I looked at Jason. He didn't look happy, but it didn't look like he knew that I had pooped myself. He was looking really nervous, like he was hiding something. Looking at Jefferey, he looked like he was feeling the same way.
> 
> The room was smelling pretty bad, but noone said anything. Then my mom and Jason and Jefferey's mom came into the room. They immediately smelled the stink. My mom made me get up, and their mom made them get up. My mom told me we had to go home right away while their mom told them they needed to take a bath immediately. In hindsight, I'm actually really, really glad that neither mom blamed us. It was embarassing enough as it was.
> 
> On the way home, my mom put a towel over my car seat, and when we got home, she sent me straight to the bathroom. When she took off my shorts and underwear, I felt bad because she had to touch that stuff, and they wipe me down before I could take my bath.
> 
> I don't know how she did it, but the next morning my shorts and undies were clean again. With how bad they had looked, I thought I would never see them again. My mom was really good with that stuff.
> 
> And that was my most embarassing experience ever."  
> 

Jason and Jefferey are actually giggling. They remember the incident too, though looking back on that day, they think it's pretty funny how immature they had been. Caillou is happy to see that they're okay with him having shared a story that included them to the other five friends in their circle.

Caillou pulls Dora's hand under the hem of his long t-shirt and reminds her that he needs to loosen some clothes. She understands, but she rubs around on the now dry jorts before heading up and grabbing the button holding his jorts snugly together. She whispers in his ear "You know, those shorts are dry on the outside, and there's no visible evidence. I think the only stickiness left is on the inside" as she rubs his crotch and feels the sticky layers below.

Caillou agrees, and Dora releases her grip on the button, the jorts still holding strongly around his waist. She grabs his collar button and, before long, Caillou feels the collar loosen and a little air drift down the previously airtight seal between cotton and flesh.

 

Next, it's Sarah and Jefferey's turns. Jefferey goes first.

"Jefferey, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
"Yes, but won't it be hard for Diego to do animal rescues with sticky shorts?"  
"No, Jefferey ... I mean, yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. How'd you know?"  
"Easy, Sarah, who doesn't want to see those two cute cousins wearing excessively clean and bright outfits make a mess of themselves."

At this, Dora and Diego blush, looking down at each others perfectly clean outfits. The brightly-colored animal rescue logo looks just adorable covering the breast of Diego's lovely red hoodie t-shirt. Those shorts are enjoyable to look at too, the dark grey fabric looking so pleasant and comfy as it supports and protects his privates. Diego loves how Dora's shirt is such a smooth, even, bright pink and how her shorts are equally clean and smelling fresh. Both of them can't find so much as a speck of dirt sullying each others' outfits.

Dora and Diego talk to each other for a while, the two looking really cute huddled together in their colorful clothes.

Before they can respond, Ness intervenes. "Sorry, no incest dares. I know there aren't many rules to our game, but that's one of them. Feel free to try another dare." Ness sounds a little out of character, like it's a different part of him talking as opposed to the horny part that they've seen from him all afternoon.

Dora and Diego are both immensely relieved. They do love each other very much, but they've never thought about having sex with each other before. They do find each other attractive, but neither would want to pressure the other into doing it. Dora has been relieved that Diego is finding Lucas attractive, and Diego is likewise relieved that Dora is loving Caillou.

 

Sarah and Jefferey confer again to come up with a new dare. Sarah can barely control her giggling, while Jefferey is vocally giggling at the naughty plan they just hatched.

"Diego, I dare you to lend Jason your swimming outfit[9]," says Jefferey. He knows that Diego just adores his cute swim clothes, so much so that he often wears them as regular clothes or even as pajamas in the summer. Diego gets up and fetches his swim clothes out of Rescue Pack, who is hanging on a coat hook on the wall.

Diego unfolds the clothes and first holds up the shirt against his chest, letting everyone imagine how cute he is when he's wearing the shirt. Next, he does the same thing with his swim trunks, though it's not as impressive as the form-fitting shirt. He then hands both to Jason, expecting him to do something dirty with his outfit, which is turning Diego on more than anything.

Then Sarah asks her dare: "Jason, I dare you to use these scissors and cut Diego's favorite swim outfit into ten pieces. Diego's face drops, unable to form words to say how he's feeling. The only ones smiling are Jefferey and Sarah. Jason is feeling extremely nervous. He knows that Diego just adores his swim clothes, and he can feel in his hands how that fabric must caress and sooth his skin when he wears them. He can't think of anything more wrong to do than to hurt these clothes. Everyone else is looking with worry, hoping that the clothes can somehow come out of this okay.

Sarah is feeling bad by this point. She just didn't want to have to loosen her jumper any farther and made a dare that would surely be rejected. She figures that a little reminder is in order as she crawls over to Jason and puts her mouth to his ear, Jefferey looking pretty upset at whatever it is that Sarah is doing. The plan is going flawlessly, and Sarah can just mess things up by doing this.

Jason opens the scissors and places the wad of soft fabric between the blades. He's feeling very nervous, knowing that when he closes those scissors, hundreds of threads are going to be cut and Diego's special clothes are going to be ruined. He starts closing the scissors, the blades pressing against the first thread harder and harder, getting closer and closer to shearing them apart, when he hears Sarah whisper in his ear. He immediately releases the pressure on the scissors and rubs the fabric on his face, relieved to feel all the soft threads still intact. He figures that he'll have to slice them soon, but at least this is an excuse to delay.

"Jason, you could just decline the dare. What's losing a bit of clothing for a few hours in a 'friendly' game compared to having our friend's prized clothes destroyed."

Sarah's logic is sound, and Jason acts on it. After handing the scissors back to Jefferey, Jason rubs the soft fabric one last time on his face, then carefully folds them, and hands them back to Diego. Diego is so happy that he stands up and gives Jason a great big hug, Lifting him up by his butt with one arm while wrapping his other hand around the back and squeezing tightly. Jason notices how muscular Diego is, it probably being the result of so much time spent outdoors. After all, even though Jason isn't all that heavy, it still takes some strength to lift him up by his butt like a kid.

Either way, it feels great. He can't help but reach around and pat Diego on the back and butt with his two hands while fantasizing about having clothed sex with Diego while he's wearing that lovely swim outfit that he just saved from a scissory death ... or maybe having sex with Diego wearing his regular rescue clothes while he wears the swim clothes. Jason is feeling as great as Diego is right now. Diego drops his hand to Jason's right foot, peeling off the blue sock after Jason nods in approval, Diego repeating how grateful he is for Jason's sacrifice.

Everyone else is relieved, including Sarah, but, noticeably, not Jefferey. He may not have to strip since he won the dare, but he really wanted to let out his naughty side ... well, actually, on second thought, those are really cute swim clothes. Jefferey really wouldn't mind having a pair of his own, and another for Jason, since they always dress the same way.

 

Next up are Ness and Jason. Ness already has a dare ready, and he talks with Jason to fill him in on his plan.

"Dora, I dare you to take a cup (8 fluid ounces) of warm water and pour it inside the front of Diego's rescue shorts," says Ness.

"Diego, I dare you to let Dora pour the water down your shorts, and you have to strike a confident pose and hold it until the water stops spreading," says Jason.

Diego isn't too concerned. He'd gotten wet in sea water wearing his full rescue outfit before, while doing rescues, and that's cold, salty water. A little warm bath water couldn't be that bad. I would look like he wet himself, but both his undies and shorts are made of fast-drying fabric, so he should be as dry as a pair of jorts straight out of the dryer within an hour. His dark grey shorts also wouldn't give the best contrast, helping to hide the wetting.

Dora is more concerned. She gives Diego a big hug, placing a hand around his butt and squeezing to enjoy hugging him while he's still dry and huggable. She knows that giving her cousin hugs is going to be icky once he's wet, at least until he dries off. Fortunately, her concern is limited to what will happen to his huggability. She doesn't care what it will look like, since it's with friends.

Ness gets up, his dick shifting in his boxer briefs. It's still slimy down there, but it's starting to dry, for which Ness is grateful. Ness goes to the bathroom and comes out with a cup of water. He uses PK Fire to warm it, using his finger to make sure it's just the right temperature. Ness hands the cup of water to Dora.

Diego stands up straight. He spreads his legs a fair bit to the sides and puts his hands on his hips. His shorts are bulging in anticipation. Everyone thinks he looks so cute and confident in his pose. Diego is enjoying showing off.

Dora walks over, and lifts his hoodie-tee a bit, revealing the dark-grey waistband. She pulls back on the waistband, but it's really snug, and she's having trouble doing it with one hand. "I know you can do it, Dora." Dora likes Diego's encouragement, and she pulls again, this time pulling the waistband out a full inch. She brings the cup over as she looks at the cute clothes that she's about to soak. Tipping the cup over, the water pours down, funneling in between the shorts and the spandex/polyester boxer briefs.

Everyone is staring at the dry, dark grey fabric, expecting it to get wet any moment. The water isn't able to penetrate the shorts, as they're quite water repellant and tightly woven. The briefs, and the animals drawn all over their surface, aren't so resistant. The warm water soaks through, bathing his dick. The water is exactly at body temperature (37C), and it feels great on Diego's swollen member. Gravity quickly bathes his balls in the same warm water, cleaning and comforting his delicate little fleshy bits.

The water soon finds its way to the legs, and runs down the inside of the shorts legs until it reaches the hem, where it falls down in two streams. Diego is standing with his legs apart, so the water pools on a plastic inflatable mattress in between his legs, sparing his legs, feet, and socks from getting wet.

Diego is still standing proudly, and his clothes still look perfectly dry, which is weird considering that there's two streams of water coming out the legs of his shorts. Dora beams Diego a smile and gives him a thumbs up, proud that her cousin handled their dare so well. Even Ness and Jason are enjoying themselves. They had been expecting a serious soaking of that rescue outfit, but how it repelled the water was quite amazing in and of itself. Ness and Jason yank off each other's right sock, the white sock and the blue sock soon joining the various other socks littering the floor. Ness could have opened his shorts button, but right now he likes having a come-soaked Diego picture massaging his dick and doesn't want to let the pressure off.

The water is cooling down pretty fast inside his shorts, but luckily only a modest amount is left on his crotch. The synthetic boxer-briefs don't hold in water well, and Diego can already feel them starting to dry.

Finally, Lucas and Diego take their second turn. Lucas asks Ness "What is your biggest kink that we don't know about?"

Ness smiles at the question. He's got a number of kinks, and he's not terribly shy about them. After all, how can someone indulge him in a kink if they don't know it. "The thought of pissing myself or seeing someone else pissing themselves really turns me on," says Ness, the now dry surface of his jorts tenting up. "Oh, and the thought of pissing myself in these come-filled boxer briefs makes it even kinkier.

Lucas has to take some clothes off. Everyone watches and listens as Lucas messes with his blue jorts. They're dry on the outside but he's still wallowing in spunk on the inside. His jorts make a hissing noise as the crotch fabric spreads apart and slackens some. Lucas has only unzipped them halfway. They could be pulled off pretty easily, but gravity alone won't do the trick (maybe some dancing or jumping jacks would). His stiffy is tucked to the left and is still covered by denim, and his shirt is too long to allow a view of his sticky boxer briefs anyway; however, Lucas can feel some nice, dry air making its way to the undies and helping to dry and cool things down there.

Lucas having teed one up, Diego dares Ness to "drink a quart of lemonade, and don't use the bathroom until morning." Diego figures that his shorts are ruined from the come and that a little (or a lot) of pee won't make too much of a difference, but with the boxer briefs filtering out the thickest and stickiest parts of the jizz, Ness' jorts are actually quite wearable, though Ness really wants some clean undies right now.

Ness whimpers "But what if I need to pee. I can't hold it in all night, especially after drinking so much tasty lemonade." Ness has a smirk on his face as he says those last few words. "I just said you can't use the bathroom. I didn't say anothing about not peeing. Pee all you want, but it can't be in a bathroom. Ness is imagining releasing a big load of nearly clear piss into his underwear, the warm liquid mixing with the come and sloshing around down there. Despite having orgasmed not half an hour ago, Ness is back to full mast and he can feel his balls getting into action. Ness is hoping he doesn't come before the main show.

Lucas gets up and goes to the kitchen, coming back with a graduated pitcher of lemonade filled with a full half gallon and a cup (a reusable plastic cup, since Ness doesn't like glass). Lucas fills the cup as Diego fiddles with his rapidly stiffening member through his rescue shorts. Diego orients his shaft up, then starts pressing and rubbing his bulge as he watches Ness bring the cup to his mouth. Right now Ness' fluids are in balance, and his bladder empty. Soon Ness starts drinking, his taste buds lighting up from the sweet and tart stimulation in his mouth. As he gulps down mouthful after mouthful of the tasty liquid, his kidneys go into overdrive, filling up his big boy bladder drop by drop.

Diego isn't holding back, pushing and kneading at the base of his bulge and staring at a very cute and clean-looking Ness drink the sweet beverage. Once he empties his cup, Lucas fills it back up, and Ness drinks some more. After two more refills, Lucas announces that Ness has drunk his quart, but Ness just asks for more. At this Diego's dick twitches, as does Dora's clit. Ness hadn't noticed, but she is also rubbing herself, though she is staring at Diego and picturing his balls prepping up a nice present for those lovely rescue shorts of his. She fantasizes about asking Diego to borrow his rescue outfit after he's climaxed. Then she gets distracted about thoughts of pulling up Ness' come and piss filled shorts, which isn't bad either, and then finally her mind wanders to putting on Caillou's shorts after he's had a wetting accident of his own. She makes a mental note about what her next dare is going to be as she rubs her orange crotch some more.

A few minutes later, the whole half gallon of lemonade is gone, and Ness does his 'okay' taunt (from Super Smash Brothers). His legs are spread a fair bit apart and his arms are to his side, showing off his lovely clothing in all their glory as he enjoys his last moment with an empty bladder.

Diego's balls are quite tight now, his stiff shaft loaded and begging for release. Dora in rubbing away, but she doesn't want Diego orgasming so soon. That would ruin the show, and she's not close to having her own orgasm, so she needs a plan, fast. She gets up, grabs the pitcher from Lucas, and dashes to the kitchen, Caillou noticing that her orange and pink clothes look adorable as they bend and stretch as Dora's running body flexes. Everyone but Diego can hear the water running for a moment before Dora returns, Diego reaching the edge. Diego is feeling really great as he prepares to jam his fingers hard in between his balls and shaft and thow himself past the point of no return.

Before he can do so, Dora grabs Diego's hoodie by the cute hood dangling around the back of Diego's neck and pulls, making some space between the soft shirt and Diego's hot, aroused back. Dora realizes her mistake and releases the hood, quickly regrabbing the still dry hoodie-tee by the collar and pulling again, this time exposing Diego's lovely chest a bit (luckily not enough to be able to see, or else Dora would probably get distracted). Dora wastes no time in pouring the pitcher of water down his chest, the water almost sizzling as it quenches Diego's skin. Water goes everywhere. Some soaks into his undershirt and hoodie-tee, darkening the trusty shirt a deep red. Some water finds its way between this shirt and shorts, spilling out onto his lap and finally managing to wet the outside of those water-repelling shorts. More water runs around to the seat of his shorts, pooling under his butt. Some water even manages to make it under the waistband and onto Diego's crotch, aborting the 'rocket launch' at the last possible moment.

Dora breathes a sigh of relief, having 'saved' Diego's cute outfit from being jizzed in. Well, saved is probably not the right word. His outfit is 100-times wetter than it would have been, though to her credit, it isn't as sticky.

Diego is initially annoyed at having his orgasm interrupted, but he was getting very hot, and boy does the cold water feel good on his body. He asks Ness if it would be okay to swap his clothes for another outfit, and Ness says that it's fine, so long as he wears the same amount of clothes as before.

Diego fetches his swim outfit along with one of his many spare undies from rescue pack (this pair of boxer-briefs features cartooney colored trianges, squares, and circles printed all over). To everyone's surprise, he grabs his soaked hoodie-tee by the hem, and lifts up, the synthetic fabric coming off fairly easily. As the animal rescue badge on his chest crumples up and is hidden from view, Diego is starting to feel better as much of the shirt fabric is off of him. He keeps pulling up, the collar coming off next, followed by the hood falling out of position, and finally the arms of the shirt come off, starting from the armpits. Diego tosses the shirt to Dora, the red fabric covering her face. Dora hangs the shirt up to dry, not thinking much of it.

Next Diego peels off his remaining sock, the soaked white fabric clinging quite strongly and requiring a good deal of effort to dislodge. He tells Dora to just leave that one to the side ... he has to take it off anyway because Ness did his dare. Finally, Diego stands up, the pooled water dribbling out of his shorts' legs.

Diego peels off his pink undershirt, the shirt peeling off much like the hoodie-tee. His shorts are a patchwork of dark grey and black, the fabric refusing to get fully or even mostly wet even from this amount of water. Diego grabs the waistband and pulls down. The shorts sag a bit, but the waistband is pulling back very strongly. His shorts are designed to be able to stay on even when doing the acrobatics of an animal rescue mission or having an animal try to bite them and pull them off, so taking them off isn't an easy job. "Lucas, can you help me, please?"

Lucas is glad to help, loving the excuse to touch his shorts. He grabs them a few inches below the waistband and starts yanking, alternating between sides. As the two boys pull synchronously, the shorts start to sag dangerously, the black crotch fabric just barely covering his now flaccid dick. Another yank pulls the waistband over the crotch, and after that, the shorts fall the rest of the way.

Everyone is watching in excitement as Diego is only in his boxer-briefs, the taught, wet fabric remaining opaque but still tracing a nice outline of his privates (luckily for Diego, the undies are made of polyester and spandex, which remains opaque even when wet). Everyone is expecting Diego to ditch those undies, but Diego instead puts his feet into his swim trunks. He has Lucas help him pull the cute shorts up, not so much because it was necessary but because he knew that Lucas likes doing it. Once he has let the elastic snap into place around his waist, he ties the drawstring hidden on the inside of the waistband, not wanting to leave anything to chance.

Next is the swim shirt, and both girls watch eagerly as the incredibly stretchy shirt wraps around his head. His head and arms pop out of the collar and armholes, and then he pulls the fabric down to cover the rest of his torso. At this point, everyone thinks that Diego is looking really hot in the skintight shirt and the snazzy swim trucks. Diego is really enjoying his outfit, especially how the shirt fabric hugs and presses on his skin. The white mesh inside the trunks also feels good as it presses against his privates.

Then Diego does something unexpected. He sits down on the side of Ness' bed and reaches up under one of his legs, plunging his hands up under the right leg of his swim trunks. Everyone can see him struggling up there while he shifts his hips around. After some effort, Diego pulls his hands down and as they come out of the shorts' leg, there is green stretchy fabric in his hands. He keeps pulling and moving his legs, managing to slip the fabric over his toes and releasing it. He puts his hand up the left side now, and as he pulls out, the underwear comes with it. Lucas is particularly impressed, and asks Diego is he can borrow the undies. Diego hands him the underwear, and Lucas immediately rubs it on his face. It's damp, but it has his scent on it, and he beathes in deeply. He promises to return it in a few days.

Diego is getting stiff again, and now he just needs a good excuse to get that orgasm that he had been denied, this time right into his favorite swim clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9] Diego's swim outfit consists of a pair of swimming trunks and a swim shirt. The trunks are just as long as the rescue shorts that he usually wears, and most of the garment is the same dark grey color. Running down each of the outer thighs is a stripe of color, there being a long trapezoid of yellow on top, a small parallelogram of lime green a few inches below crotch height, and a long trapezoid of red extending from that to the large and prominent hem. It has a waistband. Though it isn't as thick or strong as that of his shorts, there is also a thick yellow drawstring on the inside of the waist that Diego can tie to feel extra safe. The crotch is smooth, with no fly or other means to open it up, just like his shorts. The trunks feel smooth and a little slippery to the touch. They may not be as comfortable as his regular clothes in some respects, but boy will they dry quickly and the snug fit is comfy in its own way. The inside of the trunks are entirely lined with a silky white mesh. The two layers slide across each other to prevent chafing and abrasion. As to why it's white, Diego just figures that it's to make it obvious if a hole were to develop in the dark outer layer so that he can fix it before that final layer tears. Fortunately, that's never happened.
> 
> The chest and the back of the swim shirt are the same bright red as his hoodie-tee, but there is a yellow stripe on each side, matching perfectly and extending the yellow of the stripe on the swim shorts. The sleeves, which are about an inch shorter than the hoodie-tee's sleeves, are also colored the same yellow, with the connecting seam running diagonally from the armpit to the collar across and up to meet the collar a few inches from his centerline. The brightly colored shirt feels like Dora's pink t-shirt, but it's springier and stretchier, probably due to inclusion of spandex to help give it a form-fitting shape. The spandex is what makes it so comfortable to wear for Diego. The constant touch and pressure can feel really good sometimes.


	7. Truth or Dare - Final Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third and final round of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothing stats:  
> \- Everyone is missing both shoes.
> 
> \- Caillou is missing both socks, the top button on his shirt, and has come in his jorts.  
> \- Jason is missing his right sock.  
> \- Jefferey is missing his right sock..  
> \- Ness has a pajama credit, has come in his jorts, and is missing his right sock.  
> \- Lucas has unbuttoned his jorts, unzipped his jorts halfway, and has come in his jorts.  
> \- Dora is missing her right sock.  
> \- Diego is missing his video watch and both socks. He has also changed into his swim clothes (shirt + trunks).  
> \- Sarah has a pajama credit, is missing her top jumper button, and has orgasmed in her jumper.

Ness is starting to get bored of Truth or Dare, so they'll play just one more round. To spice things up, he says that if everyone manages to orgasm before the round is over, he'll show them a secret beach tomorrow. That means Dora, Diego, Jason, and Jefferey still need to have their fun.

Caillou and Dora go first again. Caillou asks Diego "Name at least three things that you find really kinky and make you horny."

Just hearing the question makes Diego a little horny, and he's happy to list off a bunch. "Well, stretching and playing with stretchy clothes like my swim shirt makes me happy." Diego plucks at his spandex-filled swim shirt and lets the fabric slap back against his chest a few times, enjoying the feel of it hitting his soft skin. "Next, I love watching people piss themselves, or just seeing them struggle with their bladder." Diego stares at Ness' clothed abdomen, knowing that a yellow liquid is piling up under that blue and yellow striped shirt of his. "I also like getting tickled, especially through skin-tight clothes, like this shirt that I'm wearing right now."

Caillou would have been pleased with Diego's answer, but he wasn't out of kinks to list. "Seeing people dry hump and especially seeing them come in their clothes makes me really horny, and I get even hornier if they're doing it in my clothes that they borrowed."

Armed with all this ammunition, Dora is ready with her dare. "Ness, I dare you to help me make Diego really happy."

"Orders are orders," says Ness with a huge grin on his face. Lucas is eager to help out, asking if he can assist Ness. Ness is glad for the help. Diego is looking pretty happy too. "First, your rescue clothes, please." "Sure thing boss." Diego goes to give Ness the rescue shorts and hoodie tee, but notices that they're still wet, so he fetches a second set of identical clothes from Rescue Pack and gives them to Ness, which he hands to Lucas.

"Lucas, go change into those rescue clothes, and ditch your undies." Lucas is more than happy to comply. He grabs the shorts and shirt, runs to the bathroom, and moments later he's back dressed in red and dark grey, looking like a bold animal rescuer with Diego's snazzy clothes. He's already tented up the crotch of the rescue outfit, and Diego's tenting up his swim trunks at the mere sight of Lucas getting horny in his rescue clothes.

As Lucas starts stroking and rubbing his dark grey crotch, Ness runs over to the bathrooma and returns with the familiar outfit that Lucas had discarded. He pulls the jorts over Diego's head, and rubs the unzipped crotch up against his face, careful not to scratch him with the zipper. Diego knows that it's Lucas's come that he's sniffing and he's enjoying every whiff. The smell is faint, but soon Ness slides the soiled undies up under the waist of the jorts and up against Diego's nose. Diego can feels the still damp stickiness and the odor is intoxicating.

Diego can't help but drop a hand to his crotch and start beating off. He knows that denying himself an orgasm would stretch out his pleasure, but he has no willpower. He just wants more. The mesh of his swim trunks feels great on his stiff dick and he rubs up and down the length of his needy member.

Diego notices Ness let go of Lucas's jorts and undies, though friction and gravity keep the crotches of the clothes on his happy face. Diego pulls apart the unzipped fly of the jorts to get a look at what Ness is up to, and he sees Ness grabbing his crotch. There's a boner there, but Ness isn't tending to it. He's scrunched up like ... like ... like he really needs to pee. All that lemonade is paying off, and Ness' soiled but still clean looking on the outside jorts are begging Ness to have some willpower. How Ness' face is contorted with the effort needed to keep his jorts dry just lights Diego up. Well, he's horny already from his masturbating and from Lucas's clothes on his face and from Lucas jacking off in his rescue clothes, but this is even better.

And then Lucas shuffles over so that he's sitting next to Ness, who sits down criss-cross applesauce with his hands pressed against his crotch. Ness may look like he's in pain, but Ness is getting quite a thrill from everything going on. He's stiff as a rod in his jorts, which is helping him keep the pee in for now.

Lucas is doing long, lazy strokes on his crotch. He sends one hand up to rub his breasts, paying particular attention to the animal rescue badge on the tee. He pulls the hood onto his head before rubbing his chest some more, his nipples going hard from the attention. Diego is picturing how Lucas's skin oils are soaking into the hood and the rest of his clothes, soaking them with his smell that he'll be able to jack off to later, not that he isn't jacking off to it now.

Ness gets up and walks over to Diego, who's still sitting. Diego's head is at crotch height, and Ness removes Lucas' clothes from Diego's face and brushes up against him with his crotch. Diego can smell Ness' smell through the well-used jorts separting face from dick, and he notices how it smells a bit different that Lucas'. Different, but still nice. Diego licks a bit at the tough fabric, thinking about how naughty it would be if Ness lost control and peed right on his face. His tongue back in his mouth, he muzzles the dry blue fabric, enjoying the feel of Ness' crotch on him.

Ness keeps one hand to ensure that his dam doesn't breach and sends the other hand to Diego's chest. He pinches the stretchy fabric covering his nipple, earning a moan from Diego. Then he grabs the fabric, pulls back, and lets go. The spandex-powered swim shirt snaps back in what Diego can only describe as pleasure. Ness keeps doing this all over his body, playfully stretching and letting snap the fabric over his armpits, chest, back, sides, hips, belly, arms, and anywhere else covered in spandex.

Diego is driving towards the proverbial cliff, and the gas pedal is stuck and the brakes broken. His doesn't even try to restrain himself, grinding into his hands as hard as he can, enjoying his friends' attention and the comfort of his clean swimming clothes as his body prepares for the inevitable.

Lucas slides in behind Diego, and tries to pull Diego onto his lap. Diego is pretty distracted, but is able to lift his weight enough to let Lucas know it's okay to keep going. With Diego on his lap, Lucas grabs him in a firm hug and starts grinding into Diego's butt with the rescue shorts. Diego is loving the feeling of his own clothes behind used against him.

The pleasure isn't lost on Lucas either. Those rescue shorts sure are comfy without underwear, and his dick is having a great time. Lucas doesn't even notice as his balls contract and his dick prepares to ruin the borrowed shorts. Perhaps if Lucas weren't so preoccupied with giving Diego the time of his life, he could have saved those clothes, but it was not to be.

Similarly with Ness, had he not been so adamant about taking care of Diego, he could have saved his jorts, but with only one hand on his crotch, the first drop of pee leaks out. It soaks into his undies harmlessly, but Ness knows that the dry performance that his jorts are doing to Diego's face isn't going to last. Diego didn't mention any kinks about actually getting peed on, so Ness pulls off, Diego wondering why Ness so suddenly pulled that cozy jorts-covered crotch away from his face.

As soon as Ness is away from Diego's face, he stands akimbo and smiles as he lets go, piss flooding into his undies and racing towards his shorts.

At this moment, Lucas orgasms, pleasure flooding his brain as he humps hard against Diego. His dick shoots stream after stream of hot come into his shorts, but the thick, tight weave of the water repellant shorts makes it all rebound on his dick, covering him and the insides of the shorts in come, but sparing Diego's butt. Diego feels his friend's dick pumping and the warmth from the fluids through his clothes, and is brought to the edge. At this point, Diego is fantasizing about swimming in a pool of come, his stretchy swim shirt feeling great as he breathes in the aroma and feels the viscous goo on his exposed parts.

Diego's eyes are treated to quite a show by Ness. First he sees Ness go akimbo and proudly show off that lovely outfit that he always plays in. Next he hears Ness' breathing calm down and sees him relax, his eyes half closing as he gives that tired muscle holding in the pee a much-deserved break. Soon he hears the pee gushing out and slamming into the fabric holding up Ness' dick.

Finally comes the main attraction. The tip of his tent is the first part to go dark-blue, but it quickly spreads around as the jorts wick up the piss. Ness really had to go, and soon the crotch is saturated. Unable to absorb more, the piss starts spreading downwards. The fabric holding up his balls darkens next, followed by where the two seams meet between his legs. The insides of his thighs get soaked next, and finally piss falls down in two nearly clear waterfalls sprouting from where the inseam meets the hem of his jorts.

Diego feels a rising sense of pure bliss as his dick is overfilled with a fluid that is way too eager to escape. Moments later it starts contracting, sending waves of come into the rapidly soiling mesh lining of his swim trunks while equally forceful waves of pleasure race through his body. He keeps thrusting hard into his hands, his hands squeezing around his shaft to extract as much pleasure as he can.

Finally, all Diego can do is lie down, his body spent and feeling great in his afterglow. He sees Lucas next to him, also looking happy in his rescue outfit. The outfit looks clean, but his nose can pick up the lovely smell of fresh jizz, and it isn't just his that he's smelling.

Caillou and Dora have to remove clothes. Caillou opens up the remaining buttons on his shirt, while Dora ditches her remaining yellow sock.

 

Sarah and Jefferey are up next. Sarah just wants to get Jason and Dora to orgasm so that they can get onto their next activity, and Jefferey is more than eager to help. "Use your dare with mine to have Dora suck my clothed dick. I'll make sure she bursts with pleasure," he whispers into his black-haired buddy's ear.

Sarah dares Dora to give Jefferey a blow job until he comes. Dora looks quite reluctant, but then she remembers the second part of the dare. "Oh, sorry, I forgot one very important detail. You have to suck him through his thick, cottony jorts and tighty-whities until he makes a mess in them." Given how thick the cotton fabric constraining Jefferey's boner is, Dora knows that it's unlikely that she'll get more than a taste of his seed, so she's feeling quite excited now to bring him under her control.

As Dora sits in front of Jefferey, violating his personal space as she runs her fingers through his lovely nappy hair, Jefferey dares his brother to cuddle and pleasure Dora in whatever way he can. Jefferey manages to spit out one stipulation before Dora reaches a hand down to his tent and distracts him too much to talk: "No stripping Dora, not even one little bit."

Jason would have liked to see more of Dora's golden-brown skin, but he's happy enough to sit behind her and cradle her with his arms and legs, his tented jorts pushing into her explorer shorts. He rubs up and down and all around her flat, pink chest.

Dora loves this attention. She has to stifle a moan when Jason first makes contact with her shorts, and she relishes the forceful yet gentle attention that Jason is lavishing on her chest. As she enjoys what she's receiving from Jason, she gives forward to Jefferey. She moves back a bit to have room to bend down and reach his crotch, pushing into Jason, who helps hoist her up so that she's sitting right on his tented crotch.

Grabbing Jefferey's denim-covered hips with her hands for leverage, Dora bends down and plows her face into his criss-cross applesauce lap. The warmth and touch all over her face and head is too much for Dora to handle, and for a while, all Dora can do is enjoy the warm cuddly sensation from Jefferey's clothed crotch, thighs, and belly. Jefferey puts his hands on Dora's head, pushing his fingers under her lustrous black locks and lightly scratching her scalp with his clean fingernails, giving Dora even more pleasure as enjoys playing with her beautiful hair. Jefferey wants more, and he brings his face down onto her head, rubbing his sensitive skin all over her smooth, black hair and breathing in her lovely smell, finding that her hair smells slightly of strawberries - probably from the last time she shampooed.

Despite all the wonderful attention from the twins, Dora has a job to do, and she's able to focus just enough to open her mouth and put her lips around his tent. She presses down and rubs around with her lips, causing Jefferey to have to stifle a moan. She can smell Jefferey very well, as his jorts are filtering all of the air that she's breathing. It's a warm, clean, and ever so slightly human odor that she smells, and she finds it very comforting.

Having settled Dora onto his lap, Jason starts thrusting his tented jorts into Dora's bottom. Dora would be moaning if her mouth wasn't gagged with denim. She's leaning forward now, pulling his hands lower and lower down her chest until they're finally around her waist like a seat belt. Jason likes feeling the powerful waistband through her pink t-shirt, thinking about how that waistband so bravely keeps her shorts on when she's on her adventurers and making sure her butt stays clad in the taught orange fabric as she dances and sings her way through the day. He pictures swiper trying to swipe her shorts and the waistband holding on just long enough for Dora to say "Swiper no Swiping!" the three times that she must to repel the klepto fox.

While having his little fantasy, Jason gently rubs her belly through the waistband and clothes, pulling down just a little each time he thrusts and giving Dora just that much more pleasure, not that she can handle any more.

Jefferey isn't getting nearly as much attention as Dora, but he still loves how Dora's mouth feels on his dick. He's got a serious dry humping kink, and it's getting him seriously aroused. He starts grinding his tent against Dora's mouth as Dora starts sucking. She can't get any suction with him wearing his porous jorts, but air currents from her trying sure do tickle and feel funny. Just then, Dora grabs more of his tent. She's still only part way down the shaft, and that's all she's going to take since she hates feeling stuff touch her uvula. It still feels heavenly on Jefferey, especially as she starts playfully chewing on his member with her teeth, the thick layers of fabric softening her bite into something far more arousing. As he breathes heavily in Dora's strawberry-scented hair while rubbing his face in said hair, he can't help but arouse himself, his body teetering on the edge as he enjoys her assault on his senses.

Dora isn't doing much better. She doesn't care too much for eating Jefferey's dick, though it isn't bad either, but she is really enjoying everything else. Having her hair rubbed and her scalp scratched feels good, but it can't even compare to the assault that Jason is doing to her from behind. She feels damp in between her legs as Jason continues to grind into her. Just then, Jason opens the hands forming her 'seatbelt' and starts massaging her vagina while his tent pounds into her bottom. She's having trouble resisting his double assault, and she honestly doesn't want to resist. As soon as Jefferey warns her that he's about to blow, she stops trying to resist, and just enjoys the sensations racing through her body as she races towards climax.

Jefferey feels his balls tighten up as his body prepares for release. Soon he feels a euphoric explosion as his dick releases into his undies. He has just enough composure to let go of Dora's head and pull her head up straight, so that Dora can pull her mouth away from his rapidly soiling crotch. A fraction of a second after Dora manages to pull her lips back, the tip of his jorts turns dark blue as his come reaches the surface.

After shooting a dozen or so shots and soiling the front of his undies (and slightly soiling the front of his jorts ... that little round spot was all that made it through), Jefferey lays back, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

As soon as Dora gets her mouth away from Jefferey, a strong thrust from Jason sends her over the edge. She arcs her back, pushing Jason down. Jason rolls with it, and lies down on his back while helping Dora down onto him as she is wracked by her orgasm. Dora quickly replaces Jason's hands around her pussy with her own hands, amplifying the pulses of pleasure with quick motions as she soaks the crotch of her undies with womanly fluids.

Sadly for Jason, Dora pushing him onto his back was too much of a distraction, and though he desperately thrusts into her through her orgasm, he isn't able to get over the edge, and as Dora's orgasm winds down, he's laying there on his back. He's hot and hasn't gotten the release that he so desperately wants. Knowing that there's no use crying over spilt milk (or milk he failed to spill in his case), he relaxes and lets his body start shedding some of that excess heat. Technically speaking, he did succeed in the dare, as the primary objective was the girl clad in pink and orange and him getting an orgasm would just have been icing on the proverbial cake.

After a minute or two, Dora's senses come back to Earth, and she notice's Jason's chest rising and dropping rhythmically below her. She rolls over and gets onto her feet, letting that tired boy get a little air. Once on her feet, she looks at Jefferey, who looks so cute sleeping on his back in his wrinkled but still colorful play outfit. She spots the small circular spot of come on his jorts, happy at her role in its creation. She feels between her legs. Her shorts are damp, and the undies soaked, but it definitely was worth it.

Sarah unbuttons the remaining two buttons holding her jumper together. In her sitting pose, the shoulders are still providing enough support to keep the yellow fabric closed over her chest. She playfully flaps the fabric open, revealing the red cotton fabric that is still covering her breasts. A second layer, she flaps it back closed.

Jefferey is sleeping and is looking really cute, but no so cute to prevent Dora from crawling over and gently plucking off his remaining blue sock. Jefferey's toes stretch open reflexively, enjoying the open air, but he remains soundly asleep.

 

Ness and Jason are next to go. All Ness wants to do is to give Jason a good time. He asks him out loud "Do you mind sharing a kink or something you secretly like to help me out?" At this, everyone pays attention.

"Well, I love Diego and Dora's shows, and a love my friend Caillou, and I love playing in the snow, so ..."

Ness has an idea. "Why don't you wear one of their snowsuits, and spill inside of it. Make it a present to show just how much you like the person."

By this point, Ness' shorts have stopped dripping, though large parts are still wet and he smells mildly of piss. He's been sneaking in some PK Fire to speed up the evaporation, but he's still got some work to do.

"Well, Ness, do you have any snow clothes I could borrow?" To this, Ness could only answer with dissappointment. "Sorry, it never snows in Onett or at the Smash Mansion. Well, in some of the stages it does, but we've got to wear our regulation clothes in matches, so I don't have much use for any. When I do have to travel in the cold, I just cheat and use some PK Fire to keep myself warm. But you do have a good point. Mind showing me the ropes of what snow's like some day?"

To help Jason out, Dora, Diego, and Caillou all get out their snowsuits[10] and show them to Jason.

Jason admires all three snow outfits. He finally settles on Diego's. After all, he's always wanted to dress up like the TV star. To get to jizz in his clothes is a bonus. Jason is already stiff as a rod as Diego hands him his snow clothes. Jason grabs his striped t-shirt by the neck and starts to pull it off. Diego reminds him that "Most people wear clothes under their snow gear. It'll probably feel better if you leave your shirt on. As far as the shorts go, that's up to you.

Jason blushes, feeling a little foolish, as he lets go of his shirt and fixes it around his waist. He decides to take his shorts off, as he doubts he can come hard enough to soak through undies, shorts, and the inside of some snow pants in one go. Ness offers to help, sitting himself down right in front of Jason and staring as his clothed crotch. Jason knows how to take his own clothes off, and has known for a good decade now, but he's happy to get the attention from his favorite video game hero. Ness runs his fingers up and down his shaft a few times, eliciting pleasure in Jason, before grabbing the button and button hole with his fingers. Before long, the button is open and the zipper is dropping with a quick hiss. Ness then grabs Jason's shorts with his teeth right over where his balls are being supported, and pulls down, smelling the smell of his well worn jorts as he pulls them down with his mouth. Soon gravity takes over, and Jason then steps out of the crumpled clothes.

Jason's tighty whities are holding in an impressive boner, the elastic on the garment having to struggle to maintain Jason's dignity and prevent any visual breaches. Jason then steps into the blue snow pants and pulls them up. The silky lining feels great on his bare legs as he pulls them up, and he lets out a sigh of relief as his boner disappears under the puffy blue clothes. He guides the waistband into place and lets it settle with an audible snap, the thick fluffing making it much harder to notice his arousal. His shirt is tucked into the pants, perfectly ready for the jacket.

Jason has little trouble putting on the jacket. Ness does nonetheless zip it up for him as Jason focuses on getting his arms through and fixing it up so that it looks cute. A few moments later, Jason is standing there, legs spread a little and arms akimbo and looking extremely proud in his borrowed costume. He's feeling so cute he almost doesn't want to dirty it up ... almost, but the soft, puffy fabric down below is just too inviting to ignore.

Ness realizes that wearing a snowsuit indoors while jacking off is a recipe for overheating, so he uses his dare. "Lucas, I dare you to keep Jason pleasantly cool with your PK Freeze while he soils Diego's snow clothes." Ness removes his remaining sock right then and there, knowing that Lucas won't fail.

Lucas is still wearing Diego's comed-in but cute looking rescue outfit. He'd like to change back into his comparatively clean clothes, but he's got a dare to fulfill. He brings his fingers together and uses a small fraction of his powers to chill the outside of the snow clothes. He chills them so much that a little frost even forms, but the insulative clothes keep Jason comfy inside. "I guess that's why my PK Freeze never seems to work right on the Ice Climbers," Lucas thinks to himself as he eases off a bit, just so that the frost doesn't build up and make a mess or trap Jason into a frostcicle.

Jason climbs onto Ness' bed and lies down face-first while Ness and bounces onto the bed landing on his plump butt and rolling over him, spooning him from the far side of the bed. With the snow clothes, Jason can't tell that Ness had wet himself even with Ness rubbing his wet shorts all over his hip and thigh. Ness is surprised by how cold the jacket is, so Lucas switches the focus of his PK Freeze a little inwards and reduces the strength, so that Ness can cuddle properly.

Jason plows his face into Ness' pillow, enjoying the smell, and relaxes. He starts grinding weakly into the bed, enjoying the feel of Diego's clothes. Ness is cuddling up against him. He squeezes his left hand in between his legs, and Jason spreads his legs a bit to give him access. Ness finds the spot right below Jason's balls, and starts rhythmically pushing in, the fluffy stuffing letting him play with Jason quite roughly without hurting him. Needs finds it quite novel how Jason's clothes feel so cold. It doesn't make him any less horny, and even encourages him to grind against Jason's thigh, cooling his own crotch down while pleasuring himself through his jorts.

Diego likes seeing his clothes make people so happy. Jason looks so cute all bundled up. Diego can't see much of Ness, but he can see that he's rubbing the blue bill of his baseball cap into Jason's hair and using his right hand to help scratch Jason's hair and scalp. Jason is just plastered to the bed, his puffy clothes making him look utterly adorable as he subtly grinds into the bed.

Jason looks so comfy that he might fall asleep, so Ness decides to wake him up. He takes one hand and rams it up under the jacket, while the other hand comes down into the jacket through the neck opening. Each hand finds its way to an armpit and starts tickling. Ness, having a little decency, keeps his hand outside of Jason's t-shirt, but it still tickles like crazy. Jason can't help but giggle and rocks from side to side as he tries to get Ness' hands out of his jacket. After a few moments of this, Ness relents, and pulls his hands back out. He gets up on his knees, and starts scratching at Jason's clothes, one hand on the back of the jacket and one under the jacket and over the butt of the snow pants. Ness makes quite a bit of noise with his nails, earning further giggles from Jason, though this time it's because of how silly Ness is being rather than from a tickle attack.

Before long, Jason is grinding much harder into the bed. He sends one of his hands to give himself something to rut into while his other mittened hand grabs the side of the bed. Ness is helping to push Jason's puffy posterior into the bed with one hand, while probing around and messing with the snow pants and the bottom of the jacket with his other hand.

Diego shuffles forward, still sitting criss-cross applesause, until his nose is rubbing against the hem of his jacket, right over Jason's hip. Jason's grinding rubs the fabric rhythmically over Diego's face, while Diego enjoys feeling the pleasure that his clothes are bringing to his friend.

Jason is racing towards the edge, the clean, silky clothes doing wonders to his sensitive skin. Every thrust feels better than the last, and he pushes harder and harder to get as much pleasure as he can. He doesn't even notice that he's about to come, and then his orgasm hits. It feels so great that he pushes even harder, ramming his cock into his still clean undies and against the snow pants. His dick shoots, and it instantly soaks into the undies. The tighty-whities are quite porous, and moments later, the silky lining of Diego's snow pants is soiled by shot after shot of hot jizz. Upon finally shooting his last drop, Jason basks in the afterglow and promptly falls asleep, a warm smile hidden by the pillow that his face is smushed into.

Ness gives Jason a nice hug, knowing that there's no chance of anything seeping out of this outfit. He makes sure to send one hand down to the crotch, probing around and seeing if he can find anything down there. He can't tell. The pants are too puffy.

Diego is happy as he pulls his face away from Jason. He really doesn't want to bother such a cute looking guy, and he knows he'll get his clothes back soon, since Lucas has stopped cooling him and he'll get hot sooner rather than later. Well, sooner still takes like fifteen more minutes.

Ness pulls off his remaining sock.

It's Lucas' and Diego's turn now. Neither are terribly sure what they want. Everyone is wearing soiled clothes. Figuring that a dare probably isn't called for, they try to come up with some good truths. Perhaps something embarrassing. Perhaps something really, utterly embarrassing ... well, something embarrassing but with a happy ending. Lucas asks Caillou: "Tell us about a time you were really embarrassed but it all ended up okay."

Caillou sits down at the foot of Ness' bed, his right hip brushing up against Jason's sock-clad foot and his bare foot. Jason reflexively rubs his feet a bit against Caillou's jorts, liking the contact.

Caillou thinks for a bit, with his chin resting on his hands, which are propped up on his knees in a classical thinking pose. His tongue sticking slightly out of his closed mouth isn't so classical, but it is cute. After a minute or so, he has his answer:

>   
>  It happened when I was four years old. It was summertime and I was at the park with my mom and Sarah. I wasn't wearing my undies because it was hot and it felt much better to just wear my jorts. We were running around a field playing tag. I was having a lot of fun, but then I had to use the bathroom.
> 
> We took a break, and my mom helped me find the bathroom. I had just learned how to use the bathroom all by myself. I was in a hurry because I really wanted to keep playing with Sarah, so after I peed, I quickly pulled up my shorts. I didn't do a very good job. I didn't zip them and the button was only half in. I ran back out to play with Sarah.
> 
> We played tag for a few more minutes, my jorts hanging on like they usually do. Sarah was it, and she was hot on my tail. Then my button came open, and my shorts fell to my ankles, and I tripped and hit the grass.
> 
> My hands and elbows hurt from the fall. I had scraped them. Then I realized that Sarah was lying down on top of me. And then I felt her jumper against my butt ... and I couldn't feel my shorts. I started to panic, but Sarah told me to calm down in a soft voice. I stayed still, and she slid my shorts back up while using her body to hide me.
> 
> Once my butt was seated in the fanny of my jorts once again, she got off of me and helped me sit up. Then she looked at my bruises while helping me button and zip up my shorts. She said they weren't bad at all and kissed them to make them feel better.
> 
> That was so nice what Sarah did. There were other people around and her quick thinking kept anyone from seeing me naked. After that, I remembered to always make sure my clothes were properly fastened.  
> 

Caillou ended the story by giving a little tug on his fly, showing how well he had secured it.

 

After Lucas ditches his remaining white sock, Diego readies the last dare ... well, second to last. Sleeping Jason still has to do his.

Diego's mind is still on snow clothing. "Caillou, Jason's been naughty and soiled Diego's snow clothes. I dare you to change him back without waking him up ... while wearing your snowsuit."

Caillou feels that it will be hard to not wake Jason up, but he loves wearing his snowsuit, and he doesn't want to let anyone down for the final dare, so he gets up and grabs his snowsuit, donning it right over his play outfit. The suit feels soft and comforting as he slides it up his legs and up onto his torso. As he gets his arms in and pulls the crotch into place, he can feel the pressure squeeze at his undies. Fortunately, they've already dried up, so while he can feel a little scratchiness from the dried come, it doesn't get squished everywhere or feel icky. He runs the zipper all the way up, tightening the snow clothing with a long hiss. He pulls the hood on over his bald scalp. It feels great to feel fabric covering that usually exposed part. Finally, he puts on his red woolen mittens. Caillou is now all bundled up in cuteness and walks up to his puffy friend.

Caillou looks at Jason from head to toe slowly, watching Jason's back rise and drop peacefully as he thinks about the easiest place to start.

Well, there's no way he can get the jacket off with Jason sleeping on his stomach and protecting the zipper, and the pants are going to be hard to remove with that rescuer-grade waistband on it, so the first step is to get Jason on his back.

Caillou slowly forces his mittened hands under Jason, trying to wedge him up and over. When Jason is about halfway over, Caillou slips, and Jason falls back down. He doesn't stop there. Jason rolls off the bed and lands right at Caillou's feet, reminding Caillou about how badly he's tenting as Jason falls past his crotch. Luckily the padded jacket and pants prevent him from suffering any injuries, but a groggy Jason stands up, awake, and still wearing Diego's white and blue snow outfit.

Jason giggles and says "Caillou, I didn't say to stop. Just because I'm awake doesn't me you can't strip me." He holds his hands to the sides and spreads his legs apart a little, showing off the clothes.

Once Jason relaxes his arms and pulls his legs back together, Caillou gets to work. He easily grabs the zipper's big pull tab, even with his mittens on, but before he can pull on it, Lucas uses PK Freeze to make a snowball in his other hand. His mittens protect him from the cold snow. As he slams the snowball at Jason, smashing it over the animal rescue badge on the chest, Jason smashes a snowball of his own at Caillou's covered crotch, the snow splattering harmlessly on the snowsuit. Both boys are happy that Lucas did this while the snow clothes were still intact and fully functional, or it could have gotten cold.

The distraction finished, Caillou gently pulls down, slowly separating the two sides of the jacket. As he gets close to the waist, he can feel the trapped heat escaping. Soon the front is completely open, revealing the upper parts of the pants that were hidden. They're perfectly clean looking as the impermeable layers have held in all of the sticky stuff.

Leaving the pants alone for now, Caillou tugs at the shoulders, first tugging at the left shoulder and pulling it off it its perch. Without anything to cling onto, the left half of the jacket falls down and it crumbles up pretty badly. As the animal rescue badge crumples and loses its spot on Jason's breast, Caillou thinks about how cold Jason would be if he fired the snowball now with only a t-shirt to protect his friend's chest. Working on the right shoulder, Caillou easily liberates Jason from the jacket and it falls to the floor. Caillou picks it up and returns it to Diego, who packs it back into Rescue Pack.

Caillou looks at those blue snow pants clinging proudly to Jason's hips. He knows not to underestimate them. He digs four fingers into the waistband on each side and drops down to a squat. Then he puts all of his weight onto his hands and holds himself up using only Jason's waistband. He expected Jason to quickly be pantsed, but the waistband fights back heroically. Only when Jason helps out, both with his hands and by wiggling around, do the pants slowly start to sag. The two boys stay like this for a good thirty seconds before they get the waistband past the fat part of the butt and then down to his ankles. The rush of cool air into his previosly warm and sheltered crotch is quite a shock to Jason, especially with all the dampness to cool him even more as it evaporates. The smell is quite a shock to Caillou, though he and everyone else find the smell quite enjoyable, knowing how much pleasure went into making it.

The pants have peeled off and half of them are inside out now, including the crotch. Caillou can see a large damp area in the crotch. Luckily, the undies did filter out the stickier parts that get super-stiff when they dry, so Diego should be able to wear his pants again once they dry without cleaning them. After helping Jason step out of the fallen pants, he picks them up, puts them right-side-out, and gives them back to Diego. Diego sets them out to dry, not wanting to put damp pants back into Rescue Pack.

Caillou gets Jason his jorts, and helps him put them on. After both of them pull the shorts up, Caillou buttons them while Jason sends his hands inside the shorts to fix up his undies.

 

At this point, Caillou is still wearing his snowsuit and desperately wants some relief. Even with the thick clothing, everyone can see a moderately pronounced boner tenting his snowsuit.

Dora knows just how to get Caillou his relief. She quickly dons her pink snowsuit and looks at Diego, saying "With your permission ..." Diego answers "I dare you to give Caillou the relief he needs."

With this, Dora tackles Caillou, pushing them both down onto an air mattress below. With their thick snow clothes on, neither is too afraid about hurting each other. Dora is on top of Caillou, and starts grinding on him as she says "Resistance is futile. Prepare to be assim-im-ilated." She can't finish the quote, as she breaks into giggles. Caillou is smiling and having a great time grinding back into Dora. She just is so lovely, and those fluffly clothes they're both wearing means that he can thrust as hard as he can, and thrust he does. Reaching around Dora's padded pink rump, he pulls down hard as Dora and Caillou both push hard into each other, the clothes easily taking the abuse. Dora tickles Caillou's cheeks with her fingers saying "How's my googly-baby feeling. Are you warm enough? Does mommy have to hug you tighter." Caillou is giggling at the unusual attention, and he does want to let Dora dominate him. All he does is deepen his smile in response, his thrusts losing intensity as he focuses on Dora's play.

Dora kisses Caillou a few times on the cheeks, telling him how he's such a "good boy." She discretely asks Diego to get her a milk bottle, and Diego gets her one of the milk bottles that he uses to feed baby animals. It's clean, so there's no worries about disease or anything. Dora says "Is my little baby thirsty. Does he need a drink?" Caillou giggles in response, his eyes eyeing the bottle. Dora puts the bottle in his mouth, and he tries to suck on it. Sadly, he's forgotten how to work a bottle, but he doesn't let Dora know. He playfully nibbles and sucks at the milk bottle and pretends that he's getting his fill.

Meanwhile, Dora's other hand has been working Caillou's snowsuit. She tickled his armpits, which felt quite silly to Caillou since there's no way to make people giggle through that much protection. Then she slapped his hips. Finally, she ran her hand all around his blue and yellow hood, comforting Caillou's head.

Soon, both Dora and Caillou are nearing the edge, and Dora understands that it is time to step up her game. She takes the milk bottle out of Caillou's mouth while whispering nice things in his ear. Next, she grabs Caillou by the shoulders, and stards hammering him with her pink crotch. Caillou loves the renewed attention down below, and thrusts hard back at her. Before long, both friends reach the edge, and dive over. Pleasure racks Dora's body at the same instant as Caillou starts shooting into his undies, the scratchy cotton quickly admitting a second round of come. Soon his jorts are getting wet too, and a few drops even seep through to the inner lining of his cozy snowsuit. Dora's leaking too, but it isn't nearly as bad, and it's all contained in her undies and shorts.

As the thrill wanes, Dora rolls off of Caillou, and gets up a few moments later. Caillou is still lying down, enjoying the moment as the last bits of come dribble out of his spent cock. He's super sweaty inside of his snowsuit. As much as he enjoys the cuddly comfort of the clothes, he removes his red mittens and grabs the pull tab, quickly opening his snowsuit from neck to crotch. He's relieved to find his jorts mostly dry. They certainly feel much wetter on the inside. He sits up, the snowsuit following him up for the last time. Then he pulls the hood off, then then shoulders, and soon he's guiding the pants to the floor.

Once he's out, Dora helps him up and neatly folds up his snowsuit, it still clinging to her body. "Dora, aren't you hot in that puffy pink thing you're wearing?" says Caillou as he pokes the breast of Dora's snowsuit. "Not right now, but I will be if I don't take it off. Thanks for reminding me, Caillou."

Dora strips right in front of Caillou and the others. She pulls at the buttons on the chest. Both bottons pop off one after the other as the front opens. Dora then shimmies out of the shoulders, and then she lets the chest collapse. She has to push to dislodge the elastic around the waist, but it falls the rest of the way down by itself. Once the clothes are on the floor, Caillou returns the favor and folds her clothes for her ... well, tries. Even after thirteen years of living, he still isn't very good at folding clothes. Dora thanks him and puts the poorly folded snowsuit next to the one she folded, being kind enough not to hurt Caillou's feelings.

Having lost his dare to take off Jason's snow clothes without waking him, Ness reminds Caillou on Jason's behalf to ditch some clothes. With no socks or buttons left, Caillou reaches for the hem of his yellow t-shirt. His shirt still hanging loosely on his body, he lets go of the hem, gets up and stands of front of everyone, putting on a show. He starts dancing, showing off his shorts and t-shirt. Grabbing the hem again, he slowly starts peeling up as he keeps dancing, the yellow fabric still covering him. Everyone can see the sizeable damp spot in his jorts get revealed as he keeps shaking his hips and dancing dirty. Pulling up some more, he reveals his belly button, though his chest is still behind the yellow fabric. With a quick pull, Caillou brings the shirt up until the armpits keep the shirt from going any higher. Everyone can see his chest. It's still hairless, but he's building out his muscles from all the sports and outdoor activities that he likes to do. Caillou slows down the dancing, needing to concentrate on getting the shirt off. He bends his arms up, pulling the shirt along with his hands. His head disappears under the inside-out yellow fabric as his neck enjoys a few last moments inside the rather loose collar. With some struggling, Caillou manages to pull the collar free of his head, and the shirt pops off. He lets the shirt fall down to the floor, inside-out as he shows off his chest and back to everyone. It's not like those parts aren't exposed every time he goes swimming, but it feels so much different in this situation. Caillou is happy that he can leave the jorts buttoned and safe, at least for now.

With Diego's dare having been accomplished, Diego reaches down to his swim trunks and slips his hands under the swim shirt, fiddling with his drawstring that's still providing backup to his waistband to keep his trunks up. He fiddles around a little, but before he can mess up the bow knot, Caillou reminds Diego that he had already dared him to take off Jason's snow clothes, and therefore his second dare is null and void, and he doesn't have to mess up his lovely swim clothes. Diego is quite relieved at this realization, and takes his hands out of his shirt, happy to still have an intact swimming outfit. The jizz in the swim trunks has also had time to dry, and he can barely tell that he ever shot his load into them. He's relieved that they're not scratchy and stiff like some other clothes get after taking a load.

 

Jason still has a truth or dare. He just wants to get on with things, so he asks a quick dare. "Caillou, I dare you to stuff a snowball down Dora's shorts," handing Caillou his mittens as Lucas PK Freezes him a fresh snowball.

Caillou recoils at the thought of putting the cold snow down into Dora's most sensitive region. After a few moments of thinking, he instead grabs the waistband of Jason's jorts and stuff the snowball right in, the snow quickly starting to melt and Jason shrieking in cold. Jason quickly manages to get some of it out, but the slush that's left is _cold_. Feeling bad for Jason, even if the dare was pretty mean, Ness uses PK Fire to gently melt and warm the snow. Jason's jorts now look like he just wet the bed, but at least he won't be getting frostbite.

Jason looks at the waistband of Caillou's jorts, knowing that he has no choice but to start opening it up. "Caillou, what are you waiting for?" With a smile, Caillou makes a tiny snowball out of what's left on his mitten. He goes over to Dora, and puts the snowball, barely a millimeter in diameter, down the front of her shorts. Dora can't even feel it, but Caillou won his dare.

"No fair!," exclaims Jason, but he never did mention how big the snowball had to be, or that he couldn't get anyone else in addition to Dora. Caillou and Dora give each other a big hug as Jason has to decide between unbuttoning his jorts or starting to take off his shirt. He decides on the shirt, and before long, he pops one of his arms out of the sleeve. His chocolate-colored arm is now hanging by his side, only the hand being visible as it sticks out from below the hem. He still has his other arm that he can use, and the shirt is still clinging comfortably to his chest and back.

Dora hands Caillou his pajama shirt, and Caillou gets it over his shoulders. It's open in the front, but the fuzzy blue fabric feels great on his body and it's so much better than being barechested. The star and planet decorations also look really nice.

With that, Ness declares the game of truth or dare over. He reminds them that they will indeed be going to a secret beach tomorrow, and he hopes everyoe has their swim clothes, which they all do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [10] Caillou has several snowsuits, but the one he's showing here is a blue hooded one-piece snowsuit. It is made of three layers - a tough synthetic outer layer to protect the wearer and keep the fluffing in, a layer of fluffing to keep the heat in, and, on the inside, a silky synthetic layer for the wearer to feel comfy in and to hold in the fluffing. It has a zipper running up from the crotch to the neck with a yellow strip of fabric to cover it and keep air from sneaking in. The neck rises high, pushing up against the wearer's chin and keeping cold air off of the throat. There are two front pockets lined with yellow, along with a yellow stripe on the arms and along the top of the hood. The arm, leg, and face openings are stretchy and keep the cold air out.
> 
> The snow clothes presented by Diego consist of a winter jacket and snow pants. The puffy blue pants are similar in construction to Caillou's snowsuit, but with a thicker outer shell better suited for rough usage. A powerful elastic waistband similar in nature to that on his rescue shorts holds them up. The jacket is tan and blue. If the wearer of the jacket hold their hands out to the side, you can draw a horizontal line running an inch above the rescue badge on the chest. Everything above that is blue; everything below is tan. It's also of a padded, 3-layer construction like the pants, and has two front pockets. The jacket has a blue hood and zips up the front. A pull string allows the jacket to do some transformations, including puffing up into a life jacket. Finally, there are a pair of light blue synthetic mittens for keeping fingers warm.
> 
> Dora's snowsuit is a pink one-piece snowsuit. It's puffy and 3-layered just like Caillou's and Diego's. It has a snug collar and buttons up the front. The shoulders and knees are reinforced with light pink patches. It has a waistband to help give the snowsuit some form and to keep the lower half from sagging. It comes with synthetic purple mittens.


	8. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of short stories triggered by objects that they show to each other, with more sex mixed in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clothing stats:  
> \- Everyone is missing both shoes.
> 
> \- Caillou is missing both socks, his shirt is off, he has come in his jorts twice, and his pajama shirt is on but not buttoned.  
> \- Jason is missing both of his socks and one arm is out of the shirt sleeve. His undies have been comed in, but not the jorts.  
> \- Jefferey is missing both socks. He has comed in his jorts.  
> \- Ness has a pajama credit, has come in his jorts, and is missing both socks.  
> \- Lucas is wearing Diego's rescue clothes without underwear, which he has come in.  
> \- Dora is missing both of her socks and has comed in her explorer outfit.  
> \- Diego is missing his video watch and both socks. He has also changed into his swim clothes (shirt + trunks) and has come in his swim clothes.  
> \- Sarah has a pajama credit, is missing all of her jumper buttons, and has orgasmed in her jumper.

"Why don't we play show and tell?" suggests Dora. "It'll help us get to know each other better, and it's a lot less tiring than truth or dare. Besides, we all have our backpacks and I'm sure there's loads of neat stuff that we can show off." Caillou has to agree with him. He's still sweaty from his fun time in his snowsuit. Jefferey is just waking up from a short orgasm-induced nap. Ness' jorts are still damp from peeing himself. Diego's swim trunks have dried out, though he's too tired to go at it again. Jason is still wet in the crotch both from orgasming and from the snowball. Lucas is still wearing Diego's rescue outfit, and he's still winded from soiling it, though it isn't too sticky anymore. Sarah's clothes may have dried out and she's had time to catch her breath, but she wouldn't mind learning about her friends. In short, everyone would like a nice, peaceful game of show and tell.

As an incentive, Ness says that once you share an item and its story, you can replace one piece of clothing with a pajama piece.

"So, who wants to go first?" asks Ness.

"Can I go first!," exclaims an excited Caillou. Lucas, Dora, and Diego all raise their hands and ask as well, though they're much more soft-spoken and mild-mannered about it.

"Caillou, how about you share first. Show us something that's special to you."

Caillou gets his backpack and pulls out a carefully folded article of clothing. It's blue and made of denim, the shade of blue being lighter than his jorts. Unfolding it, everyone can see that it's a jumper dress. Reaching inside the pocket, Caillou pulls out a large, rainbow-colored scale.

>   
>  That jumper is from my trip to Dragon Land a year ago, and the scale is what made it all possible. I had dug up the scale in the backyard earlier that day. It was so pretty that I ran inside and washed it to make it all shiny. Later that night, I was taking a bubble bath and Rosie barged in. We only have a single bathroom, so I can't lock the door. I think she just needed to use the bathroom, but the moment she saw my scale, she insisted that I let her touch it.
> 
> I was mostly concerned with not letting her see me nude. Fortunately, my privates were well hidden under bubbly water. She was still dressed, so no problem there. Figuring it would get her to leave me alone faster, I agreed to let her touch it. When she touched it, she recited a chant from her favorite TV show. It's called Dragon Tales.
> 
> Anyways, when she said the words, colorful dragons swirled around us and we were both transported to Dragon Land. We were on a small grassy knoll. In front of us were a boy, a girl, and three or four dragons, depending on if you count bodies or heads. Rosie immediately said "Hi Emmy, and hi Max, and hi Ord, and hi Cassie, and hi Zak and Wheezie." Apparently she knew these people. The dragons seemed really friendly, but the boy and girl both were looking at me strange. Then I realized that I was standing there naked. Oops.
> 
> Well, noone laughed or said anything. They were all really nice. Emmy remembered that she had a spare set of clothes at this place called the School in the Sky, so she brought us there. Luckily it was just a few hundred paces away. There were more dragons there, and none of them made fun of me. They wanted to say hi and get to know us, but Emmy told them that they were in a rush and they'd talk later.
> 
> Emmy reached into a cubby, pulled out a red shirt, a blue jumper, and white undies, just like she was wearing (well, I assume she was wearing underwear). I thanked her and wasted no time putting the clothes on. As soon as the underwear were over my privates, I breathed a little easier. The shirt went on next, and finally I slipped into the button-up jumper and buttoned it up all the way. They were girl clothes, but they were clothes ... and they were surprisingly comfy.
> 
> With the wardrobe emergency taken care of, we spent the rest of the day getting to know each other better. We went on an adventure, seeing all sorts of colorful and fanciful things. We saw the Dandelion Forest, and Turtle Rock, and we even took a trip to the Stickleback Mountains. After a long day, I asked how we could get home. Rosie chuckled. "You just say the rhyme," she told me, then said the magic words to get us home. Before we teleported, Rosie and I said our goodbyes, I thanked Emmy for letting me keep her clothes, and let them know how great a time we had had.
> 
> Amazingly, no time had passed and we were exactly where we were before we left. Sadly, I was surrounded by soapy water, and my new clothes were soaked. Rosie still had to pee, so I looked away and let her do her business. Once she was out of the bathroom, I quickly cleaned up, finished my bath, and changed into my jammies. I took Emmy's clothes and hung them out to dry in my room. They looked so nice and inviting.
> 
> The next day, Sarah came to my house. I forgot to hide the jumper, and she noticed it. She asked if it was mine, and I got so embarassed. She was nice and told me that "It's okay for guys to wear girl clothes. Would you mind modeling that jumper for me?" How could I say no when she asks that nicely? I put the shirt and jumper on over my play clothes, which were completely covered up other than an inch of my jorts sticking out the bottom. Sarah said I looked really nice, and gave me a big hug. She suggested that I wear my baseball cap, which I did.
> 
> She asked if I wanted to go to the park with her and her mom after her visit, and to wear the jumper. I was hesitant, since I would be seen in public wearing girls clothes, but Sarah has a way of being so reassuring. I wound up going, and my mom came as well. I had a great time at the park. We played the same stuff we usually did. One guy did try to make fun about my clothes, but Sarah gave him a little lecture, and that was the end of that problem.
> 
> And that's why this jumper is so special to me. Not only is it a reminder of my only trip to Dragon Land, but it helped me become much more confident in myself.  
> 

Everyone liked the story. Sarah was crying at the end.

Ness asks to see the dragon scale. "I think I can fix the scale." Caillou looks happy and lets Ness hold it. Ness focuses his PSI into the scale and the scale starts to glow faintly. "I'm just not strong enough, but I'm sure we can figure out a way to get that scale working again. By the way, I sure would love to go to Dragon Land with you next time you go."

"Oh, and this jumper would be great for when we have to change out of our jorts and undies. You can put it on, take off the shorts, put on the jammies, then take it back off." Everyone likes that idea.

Caillou puts the dragon scale away, then puts the jumper on over his jorts and unbuttoned pajama shirt. After securing the buttons, he asks "Don't I look cute in this jumper?" as he wiggles his hips, his jorts just barely sticking out from under the hem. Caillou grabs the button of the jorts through the jumper fabric. He has trouble getting a good grip.

Caillou sits down on the side of the Ness' bed to make it easier to get his shorts off, his legs spread apart as guys often do. "Caillou, I think there's a little problem," says Dora, and everyone is staring under his jumper. Luckily, the still buttoned jorts are still doing their job. After a few moments, Caillou realizes the problem, causing him to blush profusely.

"Caillou, let me help," says Dora as she reaches a hand out and helps Caillou get on his feet." She gets on her knees and reaches up under the jumper. She gets her hand in position, ready to open his button. "You ready?" "Yes, go, Dora, go!," exclaims an impatient Caillou. Caillou feels Dora pull at his button, the button resisting for just a moment before popping open. As Dora unzips his shorts, Caillou can feel them getting looser. Once unzipped, Dora shifts her hands down lower, and pulls down on the jorts by the hem. Everyone can see more and more of the jorts, and soon they just fall out from under the jumper. Dora reaches up again, and the tighty-whities promptly join the jorts around his ankles. Caillou steps out of the fallen clothes and asks for his pajama pants.

Dora gives him the pants, and Caillou goes to put his left foot in. Dora notices, and grabs his foot, holding it down. "Careful!" Caillou was trying to bring his foot to knee-height, as he usually does when getting dressed, which would have lifted the skirt and exposed him. Dora helps slide the pajamas on with his foot just a few inches off the ground, and then lifts them up until they're around his waist. Finally, she sneaks her fingers in between the buttons of the jumper and ties his drawstring. Caillou is happy that she's so dextrous and good at tying knots as he takes off the jumper, showing off his snazzy blue jammies to everyone.

"Your chest really is distracting," says Ness with a smirk as he goes over and starts buttoning Caillou's shirt. Ness has used his pajama credit, and Caillou's chest is now fully wrapped in the soft blue fabric, a planet and a star each covering a breast.

 

Lucas asks to go next. Noone objects, and soon he fetches a yo-yo out of Ness' backpack.

"This here is the 'Friends' Yo-yo. It was originally one of Ness', but how it came into my possession is quite a story. Ness, if you'll do the honors?"

Ness is flattered, and he starts the story:

>   
>  It started a few weeks after we had defeated Giygas. I had accumulated quite a collection of bats and yo-yos over our adventure. I donated one of my yo-yos to the Fourside Museum. It was the actual yo-yo that I had used to knock some sense back into Mr. Monotoli a few months earlier. The whole town was happy for the donation.
> 
> Unfortunately, someone broke into the museum later that very day. It was a fat kid in some sort of mech, or at least that's what the papers said. He certainly smashed up quite a bit of stuff, but he only took one thing - my yo-yo. I didn't think too much of it. I was famous, after all, and my yo-yo alone was probably worth more than the entire others contents of the museum.
> 
> After that, there was a rash of other incidents all across Eagleland, all related to me or the defeat of Giygas, for some reason. I was starting to suspect that Pokey had some personal grudge against me, but after Dr. Andonuts was abducted, the incidents suddenly stopped. Not until coming to the Smash Mansion and meeting Lucas did I learn about what happened to Pokey.  
> 

Lucas picked up from there:

>   
>  At the time, I didn't even know about Ness or Eagleland or Giygas. I was living my life on the Nowhere Islands, dealing with my own problem ... namely Porky. He was terrorizing my village with a lighting-shooting tower, and while I was in the tower trying to put a stop to it, I came across a strange room. There was a yo-yo in there called the 'Friend's yo-yo,' guarded by one of Porky's robots. It was really weird and creepy, but after defeating the robot, I picked up the yo-yo.
> 
> It was amazing. Perfectly balanced and lethally accurate, I was able to clear out gobs of Porky's minions with that thing. The room where I had gotten it from was creepy, but I didn't think much of it as I put it to good use shutting down Porky.
> 
> It was only when I had rid my world of his evil and joined the Smash Brothers that I learned about the true history of the yo-yo. I had met a friendly fellow psychic called Ness, and he immediately recognized the yo-yo on my desk when I had invited him to my room. I guess that yo-yo did help us become friends after all, so the name actually was kind of fitting, though to think that it had been named by Pokey/Porky is quite bizzare.
> 
> It turns out that Porky used to be called Pokey, and after the fall of Giygas, Porky used his time machine mech to come to the Nowhere Islands. He travelled to all sorts of different times to gather stuff to suit his various whims, but he focused on Ness' time and gathered every artifact about him that he could. He was crazy obsessed over Ness, it appears.
> 
> And that's the story of our yo-yo and how we came to be best friends.  
> 

Having finished the story, Ness spots a mosquito on Caillou's head, about to suck some blood. He gently grabs the yo-yo from Lucas, aims, and fires the yo-yo. The yo-yo hits the end of the line as it squishes the mosquito, but bounces back without touching Caillou's head. Everyone is amazed at Ness' agility demonstration, except for Lucas, who knows what Lucas can do, but he's still happy to see Ness showing off.

Caillou hands the blue jumper to Lucas, who accepts and dons it with ease. The jumper covers up the animal rescue badge. As for the hood, Lucas reaches behind his back and pulls it out from under the back of the jumper, since it's really uncomfortable for it to be bunched up back there. Lucas is now looking like Emmy, except that he also has a red hood and a few inches of dark grey shorts sticking out. Diego thinks he looks pretty neat with the jumper.

The shorts have dried pretty fast, and the stickiness is gone at this point. Lucas wouldn't have minded sleeping in the rescue outfit, but he knows that Diego is going to want it back. He reluctantly grabs the hem of the shorts and tugs half-heartedly, the waistband easily resisting and keeping Lucas' outfit together.

"Lucas, you don't look very enthused about changing into your pajamas. Do you not want to wear them?," asks Diego. "I like my jammies, but I really love dressing up like you, Diego. I'm having a hard time getting myself to take this really cool outfit apart."

Diego thinks for a moment, and says "You can wear it again tomorrow if you want. I've got that other one that's still drying." as he points to the shorts and two shirts hanging to dry on hangers on the lintel of the door. "Well, actually, would you mind if we switched. I kind of want the set your wearing." Lucas understands immediately, and he starts getting horny. It's not a good time to get horny, thinks Lucas, as he's about to remove the rescue shorts. "Don't worry about it, Lucas. It's not the first time we've seen you with a tent, Lucas," says Diego as he gives Lucas a hug.

Diego then sits down in front of Lucas criss-cross applesauce, placing his head a few inches above the hem of the jumper's skirt and his hands at perfect pulling height for the shorts. "The sooner we get these dirty shorts off, the sooner you can be in your soft jammies. You ready, Lucas?" Lucas nods and agrees, and he braces himself. Lucas is well aware of how hard rescue shorts are to take off, and Diego pulls really hard. Lucas helps from the outside, trying to nudge the waistband down from outside of the jumper, while Diego tries to overload the waistband with sheer strength. The rescue shorts are barely holding on when Caillou starts singing "Go, Diego, Go; Vamos, Diego, Vamos," and with this extra motivation, Diego pulls the waistband over the hardest part and the shorts collapse around Lucas' ankles, cool air hitting his underwearless privates.

With a little help from Diego, Lucas slips the shorts off and the blue and white striped pajama pants on. Diego is careful not to reveal any private parts while getting the pants on, and soon enough, Lucas' privates are happily ensconced in fuzzy cotton fabric.

Diego gives the shorts a good sniff, enjoying the smell. "Ah, they smell perfect for wearing tomorrow," says Diego with a grin as he puts them into Rescue Pack.

 

Dora offers to go next. "What are you going to show us?," asks a curious Caillou. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience.

Caillou raises his hand up and waves it around for attention, but Dora picks Sarah, who was politely holding her hand up. "Sorry, Caillou, but we need to give other people a chance," says Dora, sounding a bit like a schoolteacher. Sarah is excited, and walks over to Dora, wondering what surprise she has in store.

Dora turns to the side and says "Backpack." Caillou yells out "You have to say Backpack! Sarah, say Backpack!" Caillou, being a huge Dora and Diego fan, knows exactly what's going on. Sarah meekly says "backpack." Dora and Caillou both say "Say it louder!," though Caillou is certainly being the louder of the two. "Backpack!," exclaims Sarah, and Backpack opens up and sings his song, Caillou dancing along to the tune, and Diego, Jason, and Jefferey joining in a few moments later.

"Sarah, I need you grab an item out of Backpack. Any item will do." Sarah reaches in, and pulls out a blue and yellow beach ball. "Again. Reach back in there and grab another item." Sarah puts the beach ball on the floor and reaches in again, this time pulling out the pink snowsuit she was wearing earlier. The snowsuit alone is slightly larger than Backpack.

Dora has Sarah grab a dozen more times. In the pile around Sarah was a bunch of rope, winter hats and gloves, a pair of life jackets, a pair of big red boots, a yellow snowsuit with a hole a bit above the butt (it was for her monkey friend Boots, Dora said), a bag of nuts, a beach towe', a swimsuit, sunblock, sandals, and all sorts of other miscellaneous gear.

"How does all of this stuff fit?," asks a perplexed Sarah. "Why don't you stick your head into Backpack and find out?" Sarah is a little frightened. Dora reassures her that it's perfectly safe, and with the encouragement of Jason, Jefferey, Caillou, Ness, Lucas, and Diego, she looks in.

It's far bigger on the inside than the outside. It's probably about as big as her house. "How do you manage to reach or find anything?" Backpack answers this question with one word: "Watch." Dora watches as the fabric forming the house-sized cavity starts changing shape. Down below, she can see the wall of the bag envelop a baseball cap and rise up. Once it's right up to her face, it unfolds, and the baseball cap is now on a platform right at the entrance and well within reach. "Take it. It's for you."

Sarah pulls her head out, puts her hands in, and pulls out the baseball cap, putting it on her head. It's a blue cap with a red bill and a yellow star embroidered on the front. "It looks nice on you," says Dora. Sarah brings her hands up, about to pull the cap off, but Dora says "You can keep it." "Thanks, but I think I know who it'll look even better on." She pulls the cap off of her head and puts it on Caillou's head, backwards. "Now don't you look like a cute little rebel," says Ness with a smirk looking at Caillou in his jammies with a cap on backwards. Caillou can't help but chuckle.

"How does the bag work?" asks the now hatted Caillou to Sarah. "It's just really big on the inside. I haven't a clue why. It must be magical." "I don't know how either, but Backpack is a great friends to have along on adventures," Dora responds.

Sarah hands Dora the jumper. "How are you going to swap your shirt?," she asks. "Don't worry about it. I've got a way, but for now, that's not what coming off," she says as Sarah buttons up the buttons for her.

"How do you like the jumper look?" asks Dora. Caillou thinks that Dora looks completely adorable. Her oranges shorts just barely stick out from the hem of the skirt, and her pink t-shirt fills in the top part really nicely. Combined with her golden skin, she is hard for Caillou to resist.

"Wow, you sure do like my new look," Dora says, staring at Caillou's tented pajamas. "Caillou, would you want to help me out of my explorer shorts?" Caillou, who's sitting on the side of Ness' bed, is super-excited as Dora walks over to him. He grabs Sarah in a hug and pulls her down on top of him as he lied back onto the bed, one hand over her back and one over her butt and both helping gravity to smush her against him.

Dora is wondering how exactly this pose is going to help her out of her shorts, but Caillou asking if she wants to make out with him again gets rid of any doubts. "Sure, why not, but you know that those are your sleeping clothes and it won't be comfy to sleep in jizzed-in jammies," Dora says as she slips a hand between their bodies and tickles his boner. Caillou should know better, but he just wants Dora right now, and ignores Dora's advice.

Caillou slides his lower hand under the skirt, poking and pushing at the part of her shorts covering her privates. Dora loves the feeling, and smiles, enjoying watching Caillou's face and head with his new cap. Dora starts grinding against Caillou, the fuzzy and dry jammies feeling great against his skin. Caillou responds, thrusting his jammies up into Dora. He's not going to last long, but he doesn't care. His upper hand first feels up her shoulder blades through the thick denim, then messes with her lovely black hair.

Before long, Caillou is guiding Dora's mouth to his, and he licks all around her lips. He can feel that Dora doesn't feel like French kissing right now, so he contents himself with licking her face, which Dora appears to be liking quite a bit. For her part, Dora is grinding down harder on Caillou, and using a free hand to rub the sides of Caillou's hips and thighs, rubbing the fuzzy fabric against his sensitive skin.

"How close are you, Caillou"? "Uh ... pretty close." Caillou redoubles his thrusting as his balls get ready for his third orgasm for the night and his pajamas cuddle his balls and dick, oblivious to the sticky danger contained inside.

Dora wraps her arms around Caillou to get a good grip, and rolls him off the bed, letting him fall onto the sleeping bad covered floor below. She's having a good time, but she really wants Caillou to get some good sleep, so she gives up her pleasure so that the cute boy with planets and stars on his jammies can enjoy a good night's sleep in dry and comfortable pajamas.

Dora has shoved him off just in time. His dick was one good thrust away from shooting his load when the fall knocks some sense into the boy. Getting up, Caillou feels his crotch. The quickly shrinking crotch feels dry, and Caillou is relieved. Despite his initial anger at being denied his release, he thanks Dora profusely for saving his outfit.

As Dora stands up from the bed, Caillou reaches under her jumper's skirt one more time, grabbing the orange shorts by the outside of the thighs. "With your permission ...," to which Dora just smiles and gives a thumbs up. Caillou pulls, but those explorer shorts refuse to drop, hugging her crotch just as tightly as ever. Dora sees that Caillou needs some help, so she grabs the shorts through the hips of the jumper, trying to shimmy them down. It's hard with the jumper straps keeping the denim up, so she can only shimmy down an inch or so before having to let go and grab again, but she slowly helps Caillou make her shorts sag. After about five or six repetitions, she can feel air start creeping in to the crotch, and the waistband is down low enough that Caillou can pull them down all on his own. He preps himself, gives a big pull, and after a few seconds of pulling very hard, the shorts start to give. A few moments later, they're at her knees, and soon after that she's stepping out of them.

"Once more," says Dora, reminding Caillou that her undies are still on. Caillou reaches up again, this time careful to only touch the waistband, and pulls down. The undies come off far more easily, and Caillou is very careful not to touch or peek at her privates as she steps out of the white underwear.

Caillou hands Dora her pink pajama pants with purple flowers, and helps her get her feet into the legs of the garment, which isn't easy to do when you can't lift you legs more than a few inches for fear of showing people what's under your jumper. Caillou helps slide the waistband up, with the rest of the fabric following. He takes a breather after getting them over the knees, and lets Dora grab them through the skirt. She lifts the pants up a good three inches, enjoying the feeling of the fabric sliding onto her skin, then lets go to grip them from farther up the skirt. After a few times, she just yanks the waistband up, the skirt being pulled up as the waistband is pulled into place and the pants cover her crotch. She keeps the skirt hiked up as Caillou ties her drawstring with a cute bow knot, and Caillou grabs the hem of the skirt from Sarah and pulls up, up, up.

"Caillou, you forgot something," Sarah mumbles through the chest fabric of the jumper, which is now on her mouth. Caillou has pulled the jumper up over her head, but the collar is stubbornly holding onto her chin. "You forgot to unbutton it." Caillou thinks for a moment, but instead of pulling the jumper back down, he uses one hand to help the fabric around her chin, and it pops off of her head. Dora is now dressed in all pink, the pink t-shirt being quite a bit tighter than the loose but soft and comfy pink PJ pants.

 

"Hey, Jason and Jeffrey, you've been pretty quiet. Do you have anything you'd like to show for show and tell?," asks Ness, trying to get the sometimes boisterous but sometimes shy twins more engaged. The two look at each other, each hoping that the other has an idea.

Competing with Lucas is hard because he has saved the world. Dora has a magical talking backpack and has travelled across the world. Even Caillou managed to get himself in on some pretty awesome adventures. How are two ordinary boys going to compete with that, thinks Jason. He looks down at himself. Ordinary chocolate colored skin, an ordinary t-shirt and some ordinary if sticky jorts. Five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Just a completely ordinary human male's body.

Jefferey wasn't getting any better ideas either. Well, he knew loads of facts about space and the Solar System, since he was into that stuff, but that wasn't quite on the level of any of the people who had gone already.

Ness could feel the tension. He didn't want to embarass or shame Jason and Jefferey, but just get to know them better. "What's a game or activity you guys like to do? Swimming? ... Fencing? ... Baseball? ... Soccer?" Jason and Jefferey both shouted out "Soccer!" at the same time, followed by Dora and Diego shouting "!El fútbol!" Along with Caillou, who also liked playing soccer, than made five out of eight who liked playing.

"We're really good at playing soccer," said Jason ... "well, at the least, we really like playing it ... but actually, there's an activity we like even more than soccer. It's playing in the snow." "Yeah, snow is really fun to play in," adds Jefferey.

 

Ness is quite curious about snow, since it doesn't happen in Onett. He's seen it a few times in Winters, where Jeff lives, but Jeff is completely uninterested in such stuff, prefering to work on his inventions. "Do you want to show us some stuff you do with snow?," asks Ness, adding "I can make some with my PSI powers if you need, though it's night. It might be better to do it in the day.

"Ness, can't you teleport? Why don't we just teleport somewhere where it's day and where it's snowy," suggests Sarah. Ness hadn't thought of that. "Now, we just need somewhere where it's day right now and snowy." "Well, that would work, but *yawn*, it's late. How about we do something like that some other day?"

Jason and Jefferey decide that they can pretend play in the snow right there in Ness' bedroom. At the least, it should amuse everyone. Jason retrieves his snow clothes[11] from Caillou's backpack first. He takes the pants first, and puts his feet into them. He loves the feeling of the smooth, silky fabric on his legs as he pulls the pants up. After the knees, it takes a little more effort to get them up over the jorts and to settle them onto his waist, but his effort is rewarded by the wonderful feeling that the fluffy garment is giving him. It only feels better as he closes the button with an audible snap and zips them up with a soft hiss.

His bottoms clad in puffy blue fabric, Jason now wants to don the equally puffy yellow jacket. Unfortunately, his arm is still inside his shirt. Ness says it's okay to fix up his shirt and get his arm out, and once both of his arms are back in the sleeves of the t-shirt, he starts getting dressed for the snow. It feels great on his bare forearms as the sleeves slide up onto his shoulders as he guides the neck hole over his head. Soon enough, Jason's core is completely ensconced in his soft, squishy outfit. He picks the blue knit hat with the yellow pom-pom, waving his head a bit to draw attention to the fuzzy, colorful ball at the tip of his hat. After slipping on his yellow mittens, he lets Jefferey access the backpack while he relishes the comfort that his snow outfit is lavishing on his sensitive skin.

Jefferey decides to get dressed in reverse order, just because he can. His yellow mittens go on first, the fluffy insulation and impermeable outer shell both cutting down on the dexterity and sensitivity of his fingers. He has no trouble donning the yellow hat, as everyone enjoys seeing the blue pom-pom looking so cute on top of his head. Putting on his yellow jacket is a little trickier. He tries pulling it up over his head, but his grip slips and the jacket winds up back on the floor and not around his t-shirt clad torso. He tries again, this time getting his hands into the sleeves first. He has some difficulty getting his head into the neck hole, but Jason helps line it up and soon Jefferey is feeling as cuddly as Jason inside his puffy yellow snow jacket and the bib pocket is sitting proudly on his chest.

The pants are the hardest part for Jefferey. The gloves cut down on his dexterity, and the puffy jacket makes it hard to bend as much as he'd like. He winds up sitting on the edge of Ness' bed. With the wieght off of his legs, he's able to get them into the pants, and with some difficulty, the pants start sliding over his soft chocolate-covered skin, making him feel really tingly inside. Between the slippery gloves and the effort needed to get the pants over his jorts and hips, it takes about a dozen tries to get the pants all the way up, but it's worth it. Both twins are feeling super-cuddly right now.

"For our first trick, I present to you: snow angels," says Jason. Jefferey and Jason both clean a bit of space on the floor and lie down on their backs, their puffy clothes protecting them from the hard floor. Both boys start waving their arms and legs as if they were doing jumping jacks, which looks awfully cute to the others. "Usually you'd do this in the snow, and it'd make the shape of an angel in the snow," says Jefferey. Jason isn't done with the demonstration. He turns onto his belly. "You can also do them like this," he says as he does a snow angel face-down this time. "It's not so good if you get snow in your face, but it's good for sneaking in this:" he says, as he starts grinding into the floor, though noone can see the smirk on his face. "It feels a lot better if you do it on actual snow though. This hard floor isn't very comfortable, even with the snow clothes."

Jason and Jefferey both get up. Jefferey asks Lucas "Can I please have a snowball?" Lucas is happy to oblige, and he creates a special snow with his PK Freeze that doesn't melt. Instead, after it's been used, it just dissappears in a puff, a little like dry ice, but not as cold.

"This next game is called snowball fighting," says Jason, as he throws his snowball as hard as he can into Jefferey's chest. The snowball smashes hard into his bib pocket, the clothes valiantly blocking both the impact and the cold from his sensitive body. The snowball explodes into loose snow and poofs away after a few seconds. Jefferey extends his hand, and Lucas fills it with another snowball. At this point, Lucas just spams his PK Freeze between the two of them, providing a decent supply of snowballs for both of them to grab.

"This is called playing dirty," says Jefferey with a smile as he fires a snowball at high speed into Jason's crotch. Jefferey knows that with the jacket, snow pants, jorts, undies, and probably even the red and white t-shirt all protecting him, Jason has nothing to worry about. The snowball explodes harmlessly right above the hem of the yellow jacket and barely enough of the impact gets through to even arouse Jason, no less hurt him.

Jason goes back at Jefferey, also aiming for his crotch. Instead of throwing, he grinds the snowball into the part of Jefferey's yellow jacket covering his crotch, and he pushes it in hard. Unlike Jefferey's attempt, Jason succeeds at arousing Jefferey as his cuddly clothes rub against his dick and the snowball crumbles away. Jason retorts "And that's how you get your dirty brother horny," eliciting pleasure from everyone as they fantasize about how Jefferey'd cock is feeling right now.

At this point, both Jefferey and Jason take a few snowballs each and pelt them at each other. They don't aim for the face, since it's unprotected, but everywhere else is fair game. Their hats, including the pom-poms, their legs, crotch, butts, chests, backs, arms, hands, and many other places receive hits, the snow clothes always doing their job and protecting their wearers as the snowballs make their impacts.

Lucas is thinking that with a little Shield (a type of PSI that he has), the game could be ever better. No need to avoid the face. Sadly, he's too tired to want to join in right now.

Lucas is thinking of making a snowman. "Hey Jefferey, do you mind if I make you a snowman?" Jefferey says yes, not realizing what Lucas is going to make the snowman out of. Not wanting to cause Jefferey any discomfort, Lucas makes a little shield (one of his PSI moves) around his face and neck, protecting the only bits of skin he has exposed.

"Jefferey, stand up straight and keeps your arms out to the side." Jefferey isn't sure why Lucas is asking this, but he complies. Lucas lets his PK Freeze rip once, twice, and thrice. The first one is the biggest blast, making a huge snowball all around Jefferey's snowpants and the bottom of his jacket. Jefferey has quite a look of surprise on his face, and he tries to step out of the snow but finds that he is trapped in, though in reality he's quite flattered and impressed that Lucas is turning him into a snowman. The second blast envelops the rest of his jacket in a second snowball. Jefferey's arms are sticking out of the snowball around where his elbows are, and he can now relax his arms as the snow is holding them up. The warm snow clothes are keeping Jefferey comfortable, and the cold snow is actually cooling Jefferey just enough for him to not get hot in his outfit. The third blast is the smallest, and makes a snowball around Jefferey's head. The shield keeps the snow out of his neck and face, and the hat's blue pom-pom sticks out of the top of the snowman.

"There we go, one snowman," says Lucas, quite proud of his work. Jefferey is quite amused. "Look at me. I'm a snowman," he says. It's actually quite relaxing to be encased in the snow. If this happened in public, he'd be afraid of a bully coming up and doing bad stuff to him in this helpless state, but he rightly feels safe with his friends.

Jason asks if Lucas can turn him into a snowman too, and Lucas is more than happy to comply. Three PK Freezes later, and there are twin snowmen in Ness' room. The six people who aren't snowman can't help giggling. The sight of the twin snowmen is just too much to bear. Ness is sitting on the side of his bed, unable to contain his giggling. Caillou is curiously walking, or more accurately, bouncing around the two, looking at them from every angle. He has a wide smile on his face. Sarah, Diego, and Dora might not be making any noise, but that's only because they're doing to their best to contain themselves, their hands on their mouthes as they try to hide their smiles.

"Sarah, there's nothing embarassing about being a cute snowman," says Jason. "Let me see you laught, Diego. I dare you; it'll be fun," challenges Jefferey. Dora is the first to let down her gaurd and once the first giggle comes out, she can't stop. Soon she has to sit down on the floor she's laughing so hard, her hands on her stomach. Sarah in on the floor near Dora, doing the same thing. She doesn't realize how one of the straps of her jumper slips off, leaving just one strap to hold it up. Diego manages to only let out a few giggles, but he does have a big smile on his face.

After everyone has enjoyed the two snowmen, Lucas breaks his concentration and all the snow poofs out of existance in a large flash of fog.

"And that's our show and tell," Jefferey and Jason say together.

As comfy as the snow clothes are, they're going to get very warm if they keep them on, so Jason and Jefferey fetch their red pajama pants. They look like sweatpants, but they have a finer, softer weave to them, perfect for feeling extra comfy in bed and without undies. Both twins decided that changing out of their jorts and sticky undies is far more important than switching one comfy t-shirt for a fairly similar jammy shirt.

"Jefferey, do you want to change first?," asks Jason, knowing that there is only one jumper to share. "Nah, you can go first. I'm a little embarassed and would rather get changed in the bathroom." Everyone respects his decision, even if watching him strip would be fun. After all, there's still Jason, and he actually likes the attention.

As soon as the blue jumper is on and secured, Jason starts dancing, his hips swinging in his jorts and making the jumper skirt swing in turn. Ness in particular is tenting up his pants looking at his cute friend dance. He likes how the jorts just barely stick out from the hem of the jumper, imagining how they're snug and comfy on him as he dances around in them, and knowing that they won't stay snug for long.

Jason spins around a few times, making the skirt fly out a little, and prances around a bit. Then he calms down a little, just swinging his hips a little as he slides both of his hands in between the jumper buttons on his belly and finds the button holding the jorts together. He grinds his crotch into the air a few times, elicting a bit of pleasant friction from his tight jorts, before starting to open the button. A few thrusts later, he succeeds, and the jorts loosen a bit. They hems of the jorts still look as cute as ever just barely poking out of the bottom of the jumper. Jason slowly slides the zipper down, feeling the jorts loosen a lot.

With his jorts still hanging on his hips, he pulls his hands back out and makes sure that the jumper is on right, then he picks up the dancing again. He's doing jumping jacks now, which is putting a lot of load on a pair of jorts only held up by friction. Each time Jason lands, the hem of the jorts goes down about few centimeters (an inch). After his third bounce, his jorts are a bit on the loose side but still holding. A sixth bounce leaves him sagging hard, but it would still be decent without the jumper, save for the open crotch. The seventh bounce almost shakes them loose, but friction barely manages to h old them on, with the waist of the jorts just hanging on to the bottom of his butt. As Jason finishes his eigth jumping jack, the shorts keep dropping after his feet hit the ground, and they crumple into a pile around his ankles.

Jason switches from jumping jacks to just hopping around for a bit, as the fallen jorts are binding his legs together. He hops out of the shorts, but hopping is fun, so he does a few more while he grabs his undies through the outside thighs of the jumper. He grabs, pulls down, releases, moves his arms back up, and repeats as he keeps bouncing around in his tighty whities and jumper. With each shimmy, the tighty whities become a little less tight and hold up his balls and stiff dick just a little less. A few more tries and the waistband slips over his tip with a pop, and it's all downhill for the undies from there. A few more hops, and a pair of clean white cotton underwear falls out from under the jumper and pools at his ankles. One more hop and he's free.

At this point, Jason stops dancing. He grabs the red pajama pants and sniffs them, enjoying the smell of clean clothes. He slips his feet into them, careful not to have an upskirt incident while his bottom is bare, and slides the pants up. He feels much better once the red waistband goes up under the skirt of the jumper, but he doesn't relax until the waistband is around his waist and his dick and balls are comfy in their new home.

The show isn't over, and Jason starts dancing again. He still hasn't stripped the jumper. As he dances, the buttons are popped off one at a time, starting from the top down. He makes a point to swing the jumper skirt around, since he doens't get to wear girl's clothing very often. Once the buttons are down, he stops dancing, and strikes an embarassed pose, with his sholder held in close like he's going to do something shameful. It's all an act, as evidenced by the little smile on his face. He slides the jumper off of his left shoulder first, causing a little sagging on that side and the front to open up wide and reveal his red shirt with the big white stripe and the red pajama bottoms farther down. His arms are crossed in front of his chest and his shoulders hunched, as if he were embarassed at his wardrobe malfunction. Using his chin, and when that doesn't work, his mouth, he slips the second shoulder free, which is fairly difficult with the way he's scrunching his shoulder in. Without anything holding it up, the jumper flops to the floor like a discarded jacket.

The stripping act over, Jason casually picks up the jumper, undies, and jorts. He sets the jumper to the side, the undies where they can dry, and the jorts back into Caillou's backpack.

Jefferey comes back from the bathroom, dressed identically to Jason. He has undies and jorts in his hands too, and sets both where they can dry. Jefferey is happy that he wasn't pressured into doing something he didn't want to do.

Both twins feel comfy in their jammy bottoms. It feels so nice to be rid of those tight undies and to have some dry air circulating around their privates.

 

"Hey Diego, do you have anything for show and tell?," asks a curious Lucas. Surely someone with as cool a show as Diego must have something exciting to show.

Diego picks up Rescue Pack and presents him to his friends. "I'm Rescue Pack. I help Diego by transforming into whatever he needs," says the talking orange backpack. "Oh, and I can also store stuff inside me, just like Backpack."

Caillou asks if he can transform into a Nintentdo Switch? "Well, I could, but I don't see how video games would help Diego rescue animals in trouble. There is this little rule that I can only use my powers to help rescue animals." Caillou is a little bummed, but it is still a neat ability.

"Well, it's not _that_ strict. I've been a jump rope for Diego before. If it helps him stay in shape or train for animal rescues, it's within the rules." With that, Rescue Pack transformed into a jump rope.

Sarah took the jump rope and jumped a few times. She did like to jump rope and she felt that she owed it to Rescue Pack to try him out. She then handed the rope to Jason, who promptly tried to use it like a whip on his twin brother. Before Jason could land the blow, Rescue Pack transformed back into a backpack, reforming securely on Diego's back. Jefferey breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's awfully naughty of you, Jason. Humans are animals too, and I can't be used to hurt or harm any animal," says Rescue Pack.

"Hey, Rescue Pack," asks Ness. "have you ever had sex with Diego before?" Rescue Pack smiles while Diego is a bit taken aback for a moment, but then just smiles too. "Well, it isn't technically sex, but I've grinded off on his back before. Diego thought I was giving him a massage."

"Don't worry about it, Rescue Pack. After all, those are some really good massages you can give." Rescue Pack smiles with contentment at Diego's answer.

"Diego, do you want a massage right now?" "Sure, go for it." With that, Rescue Back starts kneading Diego's back through his swim shirt by changing his shape in just the right ways, pushing and rubbing Diego with his fabric.

With that, Diego considers his show and tell over. With Rescue Pack busy on his back, he's got no choice but to ditch the swim trunks. He looks at the blue jumper, but decides to only put it on at the last moment. His cute swim trunks are still supporting his package quite well for now, so it's too early. To start, Diego stands up tall and faces his friends. His eyes are half closed from the pleasure Rescue Pack is giving him, but he manages to look nice. The quick drying swim trunks show no evidence of having been jizzed in as they ride high on Diego's hips. Diego lifts the hem of the swim shirt up a bit, showing off the snug waistband.

Diego reaches inside the waistband and fiddles around for a moment, before coming out with a cord in one hand. The cord is connected to a knot, and the knot is connected to the waistband, and once Diego pulls far enough, the knot comes open, and with that, Diego only has the elastic holding up his swim trunks, though they're more than capable of the job.

Diego now grabs his dark grey swim shorts by the colorful stripe running down each side, pulling down once he has a secure grip. He has to pull hard to get the waistband to move, and he feels his balls and his stiffy get looser as he manages to pull the trunks down a bit. His swimshirt is still hanging down on his back, so the top of his crack is still covered as the trunks slip down a bit, but they're the only thing covering up his front. As Diego feels his waistband slip over his stiffy, he stops pulling down. Right now, his bulge is still dark grey, but any more and there'd be nothing to block the sight.

He carefully grabs the jumper. The waistband is really tight and there isn't much chance it would drop any farther on its own, but there's no point taking chances. There's just a little problem. Rescue Pack is grinding away on his back. He can't get the jumper on, and his swim shorts are just barely covering his privates, the tip of his stiff dick happily pressing into the waistband preventing its escape.

"Diego, why don't you just change in front of us?," asks Lucas, hoping to see Diego's privates. Diego is too embarassed, and while he considers it, he decides to just tease Lucas a bit. He takes his trunks and pulls a bit on the sides again, but it just stretches the fabric around his hands a bit and doesn't move the waistband.

At this point, Dora comes over and pulls a beach towel out of Backpack. It's a pretty towel with a huge picture of Diego on it with a leaf print background. Dora wraps it around Diego's waist. The large towel goes around Diego twice, and it's wide enough to almost touch the floor. She ties it securely, so that Diego can change without worries. Dora looks back, and she's very proud of the skirt that she's just made for Diego.

Diego now grabs his swim trunks through the towel, and starts shimmying. After the first shimmy, his dicks pops free from the waistband, but it takes the better part of a minute before he can steep out of the dark grey trunks around his ankles.

Diego now lays out his blue PJ shorts on the floor and steps into them. He bends down and grabs them, carefully pulling them up without messing up the towel skirt too much. Pretty soon, he's wearing his favorite jammies, not that he would have minded sleeping in a clean pair of swim trunks either. The pajama shorts are airier, but the swim trunks give a lot more support, and it's hard for him to decide what feels better. His first attempt at freeing the towel fails, as Dora did a pretty good job, but with a second attempt, Diego frees the end of the towel, and it unwraps and falls to the floor, revealing the cute dark blue shorts and all the pictures of balls, bats, rackets, and other sports equipment printed on them.

At this point, Diego notices that Rescue Pack has stopped massaging him. He figures that he probably had the equivalent of an orgasm. He takes Rescue Pack off of his back and tickles him, eliciting a few giggles, and then sets him on the dresser so that he can have a good view, as apparently he likes this kind of stuff.

 

Sarah is looking nervous. She's sitting criss cross applesauce and her right foot is shaking back and forth quickly. Her jumper is floppy and loose on the front from missing buttons, but Ness can tell that it isn't the cause. Ness is standing in front of Sarah in his colorful outfit. "What do you want to share for show and tell?," asks Ness, which causes Sarah to grab the skirt of her jumper with her clenched fists and smile blankly at Ness. Sarah is even more nervous than before, and Ness realizes why. "Don't worry. We can do our show and tell together. I'll help you out." Sarah's foot continues to shake, but it's a little more muted than before and she's able to unclench her fists from the yellow fabric.

"Sarah, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" A smile forms on Sarah's face as she gets up, grabs an ordinary yellow wooden pencil out of her backpack, and holds it in front of Ness. "And now, for my demonstration, I need my pencil eraser."

"But you already have an eraser on Sarah's pencil," says Jefferey, eyeing the decorative eraser in the shape of a yellow star on the end of Sarah's pencil.

Ness just keeps going. He opens his little yellow backpack and pulls out a weird contraption. It looks like something a nerd had put together out of spare parts. "This is my pencil eraser. It's a gift from a smart boy from Twoson called Apple Kid."

Still, everyone is thinking that Ness' 'pencil eraser' is the weirdest looking eraser they've ever seen.

Ness aims at Sarah's pencil, pulls the trigger, and the machine whirls and beeps. A moment later, Sarah's pencil fades and vanishes. The only part left is the eraser. Well, both the star-shaped one Sarah had added and the little cylindrical one that comes with the pencil.

"Where'd it go?" asks a puzzled Caillou, who goes to scratch his head but only manages to scratch the yellow star on the backwards baseball cap on his head. After a few moments, Dora lights up as she figures it out. "Well, it's a pencil eraser, meaning it erases pencils." Ness smiles warmly and gives her a thumbs up, thinking that Dora is indeed very sharp.

Jefferey asks "You wouldn't happen to have an eraser eraser, would you? It sure would be annoying to be stuck with all the little erasers from the tips of the pencils that we erase."

"Funny you would ask that," says Ness with a smile. He figures, actually, he knows that Jefferey and everyone here have played his game before, but he finds his pretend ignorance endearing. Ness puts away the pencil eraser, and pulls out another similar machine. A few of the lights are different, and instead of the pencil-shaped focusing crystal of the first one, it has an eraser-shaped focusing crystal.

"One moment please," pleads Sarah before Ness can fire the machine. She wiggles the little stock eraser out of her pretty yellow star eraser and pockets the star, holding the stock one in front of Ness in her open hands. "Go!"

Ness fires, and sure enough, the eraser is erased. Ness is happy at Sarah's quick thinking. His machines can't unerase stuff, and the thought of the eraser eraser destroying Sarah's cute custom eraser isn't pleasant.

Ness gives Sarah a warm hug, holding her firmly through the yellow jumper fabric with both of his arms on her upper back. Sarah hugs back, though one of her hands cups his warm butt through his t-shirt and jorts. "Thanks for helping me out. I didn't really have anything ready for show and tell," Sarah whispers into Ness' ear. Ness feels warm all over his body. Helping people avoid embarassment just feels so good. He feels like fucking his cute friend right here and now.

Sarah is staring into Ness' eyes. She is getting quite horny looking at the boy who just bailed her out of her awkward situation. She can feel his rising boner through their clothes, and she has a strong desire to make out with the cute boy.

"Want to make out one last time before we get dressed for bed?," Sarah tries to whisper to Ness, but with her being so horny, it comes out loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone encourages them, saying stuff like "Go for it!," (Diego) "Sounds good," (Lucas) and "I want to watch." (Caillou)

Sarah lifts Ness up by the butt, surprising Ness with her strength. She cradles him bridal style and brings him over to his bed. She sets him down on his back then plops down right on top of him. The front of her jumper is open and Ness can feel the folds where the fabric is doubled up and the warmer part where only Sarah's red shirt is covering her skin.

Ness is feeling great in his outfit. The jorts and his boxer briefs have dried, including the Diego picture on the front of the undies. They're not even stiff and the only way one could tell that Ness came in them is from putting one's nose and smelling, and even that smell if faint. The jorts are giving a lot of friction and the t-shirt is pretty fricative too, giving him loads of pleasure as Sarah rubs her body against his.

Sarah's outfit is almost as comfy. The jumper fabric is coarse and gives plenty of friction to her legs, and her polo shirt is pleasuring her upper body, and especially her breasts, as she rubs against Ness and as Ness starts to grind back up into her.

Caillou can't help but stare at Sarah's butt. He can see her big ass muscles contract and relax as she pushes into Ness, and Caillou is enjoying imagining how her muscles must be feeling as he starts rubbing his crotch.

Dora is imagining how Ness must be feeling under all that warm, soft weight. She likes being crushed, and she's imagining herself in Ness' place and that it's her receiving all the lovely stimulation that Ness is getting. Dora's skin is tingling from the imagined sensation.

Sarah can feel the crumpled up flap of fabric where her jumper is unbuttoned, and it's quite annoying. Ness notices when Sarah lifts herself up, and he reaches up and buttons her jumper, so that it won't get in the way. With the lumpy fabric taken care of, Sarah starts pushing into Ness again.

Ness can tell that he's close to blowing his load. His mind is feeling a little hazy and his eyes are closed. All he can think of is how good it feels to have Sarah ravaging him. The friction under his dick and above his balls is bliss as he thrusts up against Sarah's pushing. Sarah herself having a great time too, as her jumper rubs up her skin from knees to collar. She can't help but rub even more, using her hands to mess with and vigorously rub the sides of his striped t-shirt and blue jorts while Ness does the same to her jumper.

Caillou is rubbing himself vigorously through his jammies. His stiffy is going off to the left, pushing up against the planet picture on his PJ pants. The fuzzy clothes feel extremely good on his dick, and he's close to spilling. Dora notices, and she knows that blowing a load will totally ruin those jammies and Caillou's chances of having a comfy sleep, not to mention that she wants him to soil those jammies while doing her, not from him jacking off, so she reaches under his armpits and tickles him. He giggles as he's still a little ticklish even through his clothes, and he's distracted enough to keep him from ruining his own super-comfy jammies.

Ness and Sarah both feel euphoric as they come in their play clothes. Sarah shivers with delight as Ness shoots his load into his Diego undies and his jorts. After a few great moments, Ness is too tired to even push Sarah off of him, and Sarah just lays where she is on Ness, their crotches still touching. Luckily, Ness' milk barely got through the jorts and was easily stopped by the jumper.

A minute or two later, Sarah feels the impact of fabric being thrown on her face. It smells clean and feels cottony. Pulling the fabric away from her face so she can see, it's actually two pieces of clothing. One is her yellow one-piece pajamas, and the other is Ness' blue and white striped pajama bottoms. Her skin feels warm and fuzzy just thinking of putting on her jammies as she rolls off the bed and onto her feet, leaving Ness' pajama pants on his chest in the process.

Sarah figures that it's pretty much impossible to get changed into her jammies without showing stuff, so she goes to the bathroom while Ness groggily sits up and puts his feet off the edge of his bed. He feels around for his button, but his winds up just rubbing around the front of his jorts. He can feel where the wetness has seeped through, and he can definitely feel the sticky wetness of that picture of Diego on his privates.

Ness manages to find his button and starts trying to free it. Caillou, Jason, and Jefferey are just watching curiously, not only enjoying seeing the jizzed spot in the front but also wondering if Ness is actually going to strip in front of them. Dora and Diego are just staring because that's where their attention is and because Ness looks cute when he's sleepy. Luckily, Lucas is being more attentive, and he takes the blue jumper and smushes it into Ness' lap, letting the button pop back into place as he interrupts Ness' nearly successful attempt at opening his shorts.

Ness is still sleepy, but he also wants to milk it for all it's worth, so he lifts his t-shirt clad arms up and stands up so that Lucas can wrap him up, which he does. It feels great as the blue denim is pulled up onto his shoulders and around his back and finally buttoned securely around his body and his play clothes. Ness doesn't move, and Lucas gets the hint. He reaches up under the skirt of the lazy boy and messes with his button. First a pop can be heard, and then a hiss as the mechanisms holding up Ness' shorts fail. Lucas grabs the hem of each leg and wiggles the jorts down, and they easily find their way to his ankles. He reaches up again, gritting his teeth. He's actually not looking forward to either touching his privates or his sperm, so he carefully finds his way to where the waistband hangs on the hips, and pulls straight down. He pulls his hands away as the sticky boxer briefs pool on the floor, the soiled picture of Diego crumpled in between Ness' legs.

Ness is too lazy to even step out of his jorts and undies, and Lucas has to lift one foot and then the other to slide the fabric out and to get the jammies around his feet, and then Lucas has to very carefully hoist the pants up, making sure that his hands don't touch his dirty parts on the way up.

Once Ness' pants have been put on, the lazy boy gives Lucas a nice hug. He then takes his jumper off quite energetically, earning quite a look from everyone to which Ness gives a big smirk, having enjoying his little game.

No one noticed, but Sarah has returned, quite some time ago actually. It took her a lot less time to get changed than Ness, even though she changed both her top and bottom (well, both the jumper and the jammies are one-piece outfits, but it still counts as two and used up her pajama credit) and now got to watch the end of Ness' lazy game from the comfort of the fuzzy yellow jammies cuddling her body from collar to ankles.

Ness is still wearing his t-shirt, and looking around, he notices that Dora, Jason, and Jefferey are still wearing their t-shirts, Diego is still wearing his swim shirt, and Lucas is still wearing his borrowed short-sleeved hoodie. Only Sarah and Caillou are actually wearing pajama tops.

Ness had been teasing Lucas earlier, but he's dead tired now, and a big yawn from Caillou shows that he's not the only one. They're all quite tired. "How about we call it a night. Put your PJ shirts on if you want, but I think it's time for us to get some sleep. We've got a lot of fun stuff planned for the morning."

Everyone can only agree, and noone can be bothered to take off their shirts. Diego just loves how comfy his swim shirt is. Lucas had no intention of changing out of that lovely hoodie he's borrowing from Diego, and most everyone else figures that t-shirts are soft enough to sleep in. Only Jason and Jefferey can be bothered to change their shirts, each twin pulling their shirt off of their brother and then pulling on the soft, red PJ shirts over their own bodies. Both the shirts and pants are a little puffy and make them feel quite cuddly as they sink into their sleeping bags.

Diego wouldn't mind sleeping in his skin-tight swim shirt, but the PJ shirt is inviting, and the fact that his matches his PJ shorts is enough for him to get changed. He sits up, showing his chest to Lucas through the tight fabric as he reaches down. He starts peeling the shirt up, Lucas' eyes glued to Diego's chest as the shirt covers less and less. Soon Diego pops the shirt off of his neck, and Lucas hands him the PJ shirt. Diego puts the arms in and then playfully buttons it up, teasing Lucas as his chest is hidden once more, but Lucas does think the jammies look lovely on Diego. "In the morning, why don't we ruin both our jammies ... it'll be fun," whispers Diego to Lucas', earning him a grin imagining those fuzzy and comfy jammies getting jizzed in on account of his stimulation.

Lucas changes his mind next, knowing that he has to return the hoodie. Diego gives him his PJ shirt and grabs the hoodie around his waist, and once Lucas lifts his arms, he lifts the soft thing off of his body. "Don't worry. I'll get you a clean one in the morning," whispers Diego, knowing how much Lucas likes wearing his rescue clothes. Lucas then puts on his pajama shirt and buttons it up. It's not that bad, even if the hoodies was comfier.

Dora's next. Her t-shirt isn't bad, but the jammy shirt is looser and better in bed and just as pink as the t-shirt she's wearing. She dives into her sleeping bag with her jammy shirt. The sleeping bag moves and stretches around as Dora is doing something inside. A bit later, a crumpled pink t-shirt is ejected from the bag, and soon Dora pops out, her chest covered with her PJ shirt with the flower printed on the front.

Not liking to left out, Ness finally gives in, and replaces his yellow and blue striped t-shirt with his white and blue striped jammy shirt with no fanfare, just yanking one shirt off, pulling another shirt on, and buttoning it up.

Everyone finds their sleeping bag and sits down, while Ness uses his telekinesis to turn off the lights. It only takes a few minutes for everyone to fall asleep as they dream about what happened today and what they're going to do tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Jason and Jefferey have nearly identical snow clothes. The pants are fairly standard dark blue snow pants, held closed by an elastic waistband, a snap button, and a zipper; and are quite puffy. They're made of a sandwich of a tough outer layer, fluffing, and a silky inner layer. The jacket is a puffy yellow jacket with a small zipper only going down a few inches from the collar to the bib pocket. On the front is a large blue bib pocket, and the hems and collar are blue as well. The only difference between their outfits is the color of the hat: One of the pom-pom topped knit hats is blue with a yellow pom-pom, and the other is yellow with a blue pom-pom. Both outfits come with waterproof lime-green mittens.


	9. Sleepytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caillou, Jason, Ness, Lucas, and Diego have wet dreams (both kinds).
> 
> Spoiler Warning: Major Mother 3 spoilers ahead. They're in Lucas' dream and and are marked with [spoiler] tags.

Clothing stats:  
\- Everyone is wearing their pajamas, and they're all clean and dry (for now)

Caillou is just lying back, feeling warm and cozy in his sleeping bag. His pajamas feel fuzzy and comfy all over his skin. Caillou is happy that they're dry and clean and oh so good on his skin. Pretty soon he's deep asleep.

He's dreaming that he's an astronaut exploring Io. Being a big space fan, he knows Io is a moon of Jupiter known for its cryovolcanoes. So there he is, jumping around on the garishly yellow colored moon. He can jump really high in the low gravity, and is showing off to Sarah, Jefferey, Jason, Clementine, and Leo (Clementine and Leo are also friends of his, though they're not in this sleepover), who are fellow astronauts who are cheering as he shows off. "Oh my. Caillou, you really can jump really high," says Clementine with awe and praise. "How can anyone possibly jump any higher than you?" says an awed Jefferey.

The real Caillou is moving around in his sleeping bag, his body safe and warm in the space themed jammies that he's wearing, as he acts out the gymnastics that he's doing on the moon. He pulls out a large rainbow flag and plants it down to wild applause from his friends.

Soon a few Ionians come over to greet him. "Hi, I'm Caillou. I come in peace," says the very egocentric visitor from Earth. "I'm Marvin, and we love your show," says the Ionian. Caillou is flattered that he's so popular that even people on other planets watch his show. Caillou feels like trying to get Marvin into the sack, so to speak, but he's got another urge down below. "Sorry, Marvin, but I need a minute."

Caillou hops back to the spaceship, his friends following. He has to go pee but he has no clue how to do it with a big, bulky spacesuit on. "Sarah, how do we use the bathroom?" "Oh, it's real easy. You just go in your suit and it takes care of it. Watch." Caillou can't see much, but Sarah relieves herself. The only way he can tell is that she smiles in relief. "Why don't you try it. It'll feel much better."

Caillou tries to relax, having to overcome years of potty training and trying to let the pee flow. The real Caillou is also looking very relaxed, stretching out in his comfy jammies and ready to let it flow.

Very fortunately for Caillou, Sarah hasn't fallen asleep yet. She's entranced by Caillou's nocturnal movements and is trying to guess what he's dreaming about. She notices him relax, and she realizes just in time what's happening. She reaches over and runs her hands into the sleeping bag and down his blue PJs, happy that they're dry all the way down to his crotch. She can feel the pee start to move down below, and she clenches down onto his limp dick, stopping it right as the first drop is about to escape.

Caillou wakes right up, startled and surprised that Sarah is grabbing his thing, but he knows immediately what has happened. He's blushing profusely and is extremely glad that Sarah saved him. He puts his hand down into his pants, and once he gets a good grip Sarah releases her grip on the outside of the pants. Caillou quietly gets up and makes a pit stop before lying back down in his sleeping bag. Caillou was thirsty, so he drank plenty of water in the bathroom before going back to his bed. "Mind if I sleep with you," he whispers to Sarah. "Sure, but we've got to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow," says Sarah, who's all too happy to spoon Caillou as he slips into her sleeping bag with her. The pressure and softness of their two bodies with all the comfy jammies and sleeping bag fabric is just heavenly on both of their bodies. Sarah knows that Caillou may yet wet himself, but it's worth the risk.

Caillou falls asleep promptly, this time beginning to dream about a day at the beach with the same friends that he had in the astronaut dream, plus the new friends he's met at the sleepover (Ness, Lucas, Diego, and Dora). Sarah enjoys feeling a warm and soft Caillou squiggle and squirm in her embrace, even if it arouses her more than a little bit.

 

Jason is having a dream that starts out pretty mundane. He's sitting on the floor of their bedroom (he shares a room with his twin), playing blocks with Jefferey. Both have their legs apart as they work on building a castle. Jason usually likes making and especially breaking block castles, but his mind is on the taught blue fabric between his brother's legs. Sitting this way really stretches out the spot where all the seams come together between the legs, and it's on full display for Jason to see. He's also aware that Jefferey is looking at the matching spot on his jorts, happy that the shorts are there and covering his body.

Jason puts another block on their little castle and Jefferey tries to put one in the same place at the same time. Their hands touch, and Jason feels all tickly inside. He feels ashamed at feeling this way, but Jefferey looks really happy as he giggles at the contact. Jason looks again at Jefferey's crotch, mesmerized at the weave of the fabric supporting his privates and protecting his eyes.

The real Jason's hands have slid down his PJs and are now probing his groin, as the dream Jason notices how great his shorts are feeling around his dick and balls. "Hey Jason, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," says Jefferey, pointing to the tented crotch that's doing a great job restraining his hard on. Jason mentally tells Jefferey to do it really, really slow and just tease him, and Jefferey understands perfectly. He fiddles around with the button, but is careful not to let it open. He puts the button halfway through the hole, then pulls on the waistband, and as the button looks like it's going to fall through, he puts it back in a bit so that it can hold on and keep Jefferey is those delectable shorts.

Knowing exactly what Jason wants and wanting nothing but to please him, he shuffles up to Jason and lets Jason lean over and brush his lips against the stiff denim bulge, earning pleasure from Jefferey as he feels up his crotch. With his hands, he feels the seams between his legs. The denim shorts are held together by solid, thick seams that come together to make an even thicker spot right below his balls. Jason rubs that spot and sticks a fingernail into the seam, playfully trying to pry it open and the seams easily resisting, with Jefferey giving out a low moan from the pressure on his balls.

Jefferey pushes Jason onto his back and forces himself onto the dreamer, moving forward until Jason's face is buried in that denim that he loves so much. The shorts smell freshly laundered, and they're so crisp and dry, which feels just great on his face as uses his teeth to playfully bite at Jefferey's stiffy.

The real Jason has turned over, and his hands are now under his sweatpants-like red pajama pants, giving himself friction as he humps the bed, his jammies still perfectly clean and dry on his comfy body.

 

[Begin Spoilers]  
Lucas, having fallen asleep almost instantly once the lights were out, is dreaming that he's the Masked Man's captive. He had encountered him in Thunder Tower, but knowing that he's really Claus, he just couldn't fight him, so he had surrendered.

They're in a steel room. Everything is made of metal: The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the one windowless locked door, the table, the awfully uncomfy chair, and even the light fixture that was pointing right at him. Claus, wearing his Masked Man costume, is interrogating him. "Why are you here?" "Who told you where Thunder Tower is?" "Where's your mommy hiding?" Lucas is sitting there silent, unable to answer his tormentor.

"I want answers!," exclaims Claus as he aims his arm cannon at Lucas. Lucas starts sobbing on the metal table. "Please don't hurt me. I know you're my brother. Why are you doing this to me?"

"You've been a very naughty boy. You've disobeyed Porky, great ruler of this land, and for that you deserve some punishment."

"Wh-what kind of punishment do you have in mind, sir?"

"Get on the table. Lie down. No, the other way, with your butt up." Lucas can feel Claus mentally probing his clothed bottom. "Take those shorts off, now."

"But Claussy, I mean, Sir Claus, I'm supposed to keep my butt covered. It'd be wrong to bare it to you."

"Well, you are my brother, so tell you what. You can keep those shorts on. Are you ready for your special punishment?"

Lucas can hear a little something in his voice that's telling him that Claus isn't being motivated by hatred, and that warms his heart immensely as Claus' bare hand slaps down hard on his denimy butt armor. It's supposed to hurt, but between the padding and Claus' poor form, it's not that bad. He can feel his butt fat jiggle as Claus slaps again. Lucas is so happy that Claus is letting him stay dressed as his dick comes to life in his boxer briefs.

"And this is because you've been a naughty boy." *slap* *slap* *slap*, "And this is because you defined Emperor Porky." *slap* *slap* *slap*. "And this is because you're my brother." *slap* *slap* *_slap!_*

"Claus, it-it's embarass-assing, but I-I think I'm gonna-a ... come." Claus stops slapping Lucas, and instead gropes his thankfully clothed butt, kneading his cheeks through the tough fabric. "I'm sure it is embarrassing. Now, come for your brother. It's an order!"

"No. I'm a grown boy now. I'll come when I-I ... I'll come when I choose." "We'll see about that," says Claus with a grin as he moves his groping hand down between Lucas' legs and presses up under his balls, pressing on his prostate.

"No. I-I'm bet-better than this. I can re-resist," says a flustered Lucas. "Oh yeah, let's see how you like this ..." Claus channels his PK thunder through his hand, up his finger, and right up against Lucas' clothed privates. He uses just a bit of his power, but the feeling is literally electrifying. Before the zap even ends, Lucas lets out a huge moan and shoots right into his jorts.

Well, the real Lucas is shooting his load right into those cozy jammies, the come soaking in and messing them up good. Fortunately, Lucas stays asleep, so he doesn't notice how sticky his pants have become.

Instead, he notices how Claus lets him stand up and licks up the come that's soaked through his jorts. "We need to get you cleaned up," says a suddenly warm and friendly Claus as he sucks as much come as he can out of Lucas' shorts. It feels warm and a bit ticklish, and once his pants are just a little damp from Claus' spit and without a trace of his jizz, Claus pats him on the back. "You're my favorite brother. Let's go home now. He tears at his costume, the jacket and pants ripping in half like they're paper. He takes his helmet and hand cannon off, and slips off his boots. Underneath, it's the Claus that Lucas remembers. His skin is pristine and he's wearing jorts, a striped t-shirt, and sneakers like he's wearing, though the colors are different (orange shorts, blue and yellow shirt, and blue sneakers).

Claus presses the self-destruct button, they walk out of Thunder Tower, and they head home together, Porky's evil tower exploding in the distance. And so concludes Lucas' wet dream.  
[End Spoilers]

 

Diego is dreaming that he's swimming in a tropical lagoon with a sea turtle, whose name is 'Tuga'. Tuga's friend has gone missing and Diego is trying to help her find her friend. The lagoon is beautiful, with colorful coral and fish everywhere and the sun is shining down brightly from above. The temperature is just perfect for Diego, who's wearing is usual orange wetsuit and SCUBA gear.

Tuga finds a seahorse, and tells Diego that "Él es my amigito, Equus. Él habla español. He's my friend Equus. He speaks Spanish."

"Hola Equus, sabrías adonde es la amiga de Tuga," to which Equus responds "Lo siento, no lo sé."

"Equus is telling us that doesn't know where Tuga's friend is. We need to look around and try to find Tuga's friend. Do you see any other turtles?"

Even in his dream, Diego is trying to get the reader's help. If anyone were watching, he'd look really cute right now moving around and swimming in his sleeping bag and wearing his sports jammies.

"There she is! There's Tuga friend!," says Diego as he spots a sea turtle on the sea floor.

The sea turtle is caught in a net. "Sea turtles can hold their breath really well, but they still need to breathe. We need to help her get back to the surface."

As Diego is thinking about how to get Tuga's friend out of the net, he feels his bladder telling him something. It comes to him - sea turtles have sharp beaks. "Tuga, use your beak to cut the net and free your friend."

As Tuga is cutting open the net, Diego really has to go. Well, he's surrounded by water, and he doesn't have time to do anything else, so he just relaxes as he keeps his focus on Tuga. Tuga snaps at the net, cutting it one cord at a time, until her friend is free. Then, all three of them swim up to the surface, Diego making sure to go last so that they can't feel the warm stuff he just let out. He knows that it's just natural and sea turtles pee in the water all the time anyway, but he's still a bit embarassed about it.

Back in his sleeping bag, the real Diego is comfy as can be, swimming around in his sleeping bag with his jammies cuddling him all over. He stops swimming. Then he relaxes and lets his bladder empty right into his cozy PJ shorts. They are soaked in moments, and his sleeping bag gets quite wet too. Luckily, Diego is a deep sleeper, so his pleasant dreams continue. Oblivious to the wetness around one part of his body, he manages to get a good night's sleep anyway.

 

Ness' dream starts out pretty ordinary. He's sitting on the floor in the living room with his friend Lucas, and they're both playing video games. They're playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, which he really likes to play. They're both playing as themselves, and are playing in co-op mode against some CPUs.

He's a pretty good player, but just then, he gets surprised by an enemy and knocked off the edge. He tries to recover, but he gets the angle off on his PK Thunder II and his avatar falls off the edge and he loses a stock. Ness doesn't really know what happened. He's usually not clumsy; that's something that the boy to his left usually is.

As he waits for his character to respawn, he finds himself following Lucas' character around with his eyes. He sure does look cute as he jumps around and bashes the enemies around with ease.

Ness' character respawns, and he decides to stick close to the virtual Lucas. "Hey Nessie, you know it would be better if we stayed a little bit farther apart," says his friend. Ness gives a glance over and sees that Lucas is still staring intently at the screen.

Just then, a piranha plant jumps up next to Lucas, and bites down onto the distracted fighter. Lucas tries to jump away, and most of him does make it, but looking at the piranha plant, Ness can see a pair of blue jorts hanging from its mouth. "Why you nasty thing," says Ness with a smirk on his face. He then lets loose a PK Flash and blasts the plant far away. He picks up the shorts and hands them to Lucas, whose yellow boxer briefs are exposed.

After Lucas' character has put back on his shorts, the Lucas holding the controller pauses the game and reaches over to give the Ness a big hug. "Thanks for covering my ass back there," says the smiling boy as he pulls their chests close together. His cotton t-shirt feels very warm and nice on Ness' chin, and he's happy that Lucas appreciates him saving him.

Ness can see that Lucas is getting quite aroused in his jorts. He asks Lucas if he wants to take it to his bed. All Lucas can answer is "Carry me, please" with puppy dog eyes. Ness' heart is turning to mush as he's growing quite stiff in his jorts (as is the real Ness who's wearing the pajamas).

Ness picks Lucas up bridal style and carries him up the stairs and into his room. It feels really good to be holding Lucas. He misses the comfort when he puts him down gently on his bed, but the discomfort doesn't last long. As soon as Ness has sat down too, Lucas cuddles himself around Ness, sitting himself down on his lap and muzzling him on his neck.

Ness could just lie down under Lucas' weight and let himself be crushed, which Ness does like, but he instead picks Lucas up and carefully drops him to his back and then lies down belly-first on his friend. Lucas lets out a moan from the sudden pleasure of having Ness lay his full weight down and Ness can feel his bulge pushing against Lucas'. He starts grinding, making Lucas moan some more.

The real Ness is humping the bed, his dick having fun in his fuzzy jammies and the feeling of humping the soft but fricative fabric is going right to his dream. It feels so great as he grinds against Lucas, jorts rubbing against jorts and giving loads of friction to his tender dick. As Lucas gives another moan, he can't help but put his mouth to his, and sets his tongue to work. Lucas is struggling a bit, but it's clear that he's loving this as much as Ness. The struggling is really sensual, and Lucas' hands aren't so much trying to shove Ness' body off of him as rubbing and massaging his back and sides through his striped shirt, which feels great.

"Hey Lucas, you probably should take your shorts off before you mess them up," Ness telepathically tells Lucas.  
"You should too, Nessie."  
"But they're sooooo comfy. Just another minute, please?"  
"Same. I just can't get myself to take them off. They feel too good."  
"Yeah. It feels so good to just grind them against my dick, Lucas."  
"I got you. The rubbing just feels so great."

Ness knew that both of them love wearing clothes, but the telepathic talk was still arousing. They had done it dozens if not hundreds of times before, but it just feels _kinky_ to fire a load into the clothes that he wears all the time and that everyone sees him in, and knowing that Lucas' outfit has been through the same treatment. They never get more than a drop or two of watery stuff that gets through the briefs and it dries quickly and cleanly, but the thought of it is quite exciting.

"Nessie, I think we'd better hurry up. We've got to get to school."

The thought of going to school in the same shorts that he's humping his friend with just lights Ness up. He starts pushing harder, drawing out as much pleasure as he can out of each thrust. Soon he's diving over the edge. He feels waves of pleasure as he shoots into his Dora the Explorer themed boxer briefs. Lucas is having his orgasm as well, though Ness is too focused on his own to notice much.

The well-made briefs catch most of his spunk, but a little seeps through and Ness notices a quarter-sized dark spot on his jorts after he gives Lucas a final quick kiss and gets up. Lucas has a little dark spot too.

Ness gets two pairs of boxer briefs out of his dresser - one Diego themed pair for himself, and a pair of orange ones for Lucas. They each go into the bathroom one at a time to change their undies and to wipe the jizz off their skin.

They're now back in Ness' bedroom. Ness and Lucas sit on the side of the bed, putting on their socks and shoes and looking at each other. They're both looking great in their play outfits, and other than the tiny dark spots on their jorts, there's no sign of what they did this morning. They know that by the time they finish walking to school, even that will be gone.

Once their shoes are on, they stand up and Lucas gives one more hug to Ness before they walk out the door. As they're walking, Ness can't keep his eyes off of Lucas, looking at how his body is moving and how the clothes look on his plump body as he walks. Lucas grabs Ness' hand, and they walk holding hands towards school as the dream fades out.

 

Meanwhile, Jason's body is still humping his cozy red pajama pants as he dreams that his face is pressed up against that lovely denim that his brother is wearing. Jefferey scoots forward some more, and instead of just pushing his crotch onto Jason's face, now he's scissoring him. The rough fabric is pressing against his face and rubbing and it feels so great. He looks up and grabs the crotch with his mouth, starting to suck at the denim-covered ball sack while he cups his crotch with his hands and starts humping the floor.

Jefferey is squeezing down and relaxing with his legs, and Jason can't hold out much longer. He feels his body tense up as he moves his mouth up to be around the clothed dick, and a few moments later, he spills right into his tight shorts as he can feel Jefferey shooting a load too. The already warm crotch fabric feels a bit warmer, and then Jason can taste a bit of jizz go into his mouth. He sucks hard on the fabric, pulling in more of the salty stuff.

Jason just feels like staying there forever, and the dream pretty much ends there.

The real Jason's jammies aren't so clean anymore. The crotch is soaked with sticky jizz, and when he wakes up, it'll be very stiff and scratchy in those pants.

 

Caillou's still dreaming his beach dream. He's wearing his kelly green swim trunks, the ones with the snug elastic waistband and drawstring to hold them up and white mesh undies inside to hold his privates up.

He's just sitting on a beach towel with his friends, talking about some sort of small talk while the sun beats down on them. Suddenly, he wants to go in the water. "Hey, does anyone want to come swim with me?," he asks, and everyone gets up and follows him to the water's edge. The waves are quite small, and he takes a step in, the water just covering his bare feet.

Caillou has to pee again. He's planning to let it out once he's in the water, but then he gets a naughty idea. It's not every day that he can wet himself in public without any consequences. He can just make a little show for his friends with his still dry swim trunks, and then he can dive in and wash it off. As an added bonus, it'll even make it easier to get into the water, though it's pretty warm today anyway.

Caillou calls to all his friends, and they stare at him as he stands straight and tall, with his hands by his sides. Somehow his friends know to look at his swimsuit, and once everyone is staring at the clean, smooth, dry fabric, he tries to relax.

It's a little hard, and at first he gets nervous and his plumbing clenches up. Sarah walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. She whispers in his ear "You can do it. Just relax. I can do it with you if you want."

Caillou's heart is warmed by the offer, but he wants to do this all by himself, so he politely declines. Sarah stays by his side with her hand still on his shoulder and Caillou relaxes in his dry swim shorts again.

A smile forms on his face as his plumbing opens up. It starts as a small spot right where his dick is pushing into the synthetic fabric, but it soon grows and pee is running down both legs of the swim trunks and dripping into the water.

Sadly for the real Caillou, Sarah's fallen asleep, and as dream Caillou relaxes, real Caillou does too, and his super-cozy astronaut-themed pajamas go from completely dry to a bit damp to quite wet to total nocturnal catastrophe in the span of about fifteen seconds.

Dream Caillou jumps in the water, but he's still feeling dirty in his groin. It's weird. Usually water cleans stuff pretty well. He scratches himself down below, and tugs the swim trunks this way and that trying to find a better fit, but they're still feeling pretty icky.

At this point, Caillou notices that he's in his bed, and he's tugging at his blue pajama pants, which are soaked. He blushes profusely, though no one can see him. He feels around his crotch, and it's very wet. He sticks his nose into the sleeping bag. At least it doesn't smell much. Thankfully is was a watery pee and not the smelly kind he gets when he's dehydrated or hasn't gone in a long time. Still, his sleeping bag and pajama bottoms are pretty uncomfy.

He taps on Sarah's shoulder and whispers in her ear until she wakes up. As soon as she wakes up, Caillou tells her "I wet myself. I'm sorry." Luckily, Sarah can't feel the wetness. She's still spooning Caillou from behind, and the pee came out the front, so her one-piece jammies are still as comfy as can be.

Caillou feels like he's pretty upset with himself, but Sarah is full of good ideas. First she rubs Caillou's head and shoulders and tells him that she still loves him and that she doesn't care if he wets himself, which makes Caillou feel a little better, though he's still soggy down below. Next, Sarah reminds Caillou that they've still got his sleeping bag. Sarah gets out of her sleeping bag first, but she stops Caillou before he can get out. "Rub the wet spot all over the dry parts of the sleeping bag. It'll help to get some of the pee out." Caillou does as she says, and it helps a little. Instead of being wet, his favorite pajamas are now merely damp.

As Caillou gets out of the wet sleeping bag, Sarah reaches over and kisses his damp crotch. "That tickles," says Caillou as he giggles. Caillou finds Sarah's move very reassuring, and the two then slip into Caillou's sleeping bag together. "Why don't you sleep with your crotch up against me instead of your back? It'll help keep that wet spot warm," suggests Sarah, and Caillou quickly turns over and pushes the damp crotch of his jammies up against her, her body heat feeling great. Sarah can feel a tiny bit of dampness come through, but it's well worth it for her buddy. Besides, having his dick only a few millimetres from her entrance and separated by two layer of softs (if damp) protection is going to make for a great night. She lines up her entrance with his bump, and relishes the warmth.

Though Sarah is willing to put up with Caillou even if he wets their last sleeping bag, Caillou's bladder is well behaved for the rest of the night, and the two get some great sleep, Caillou's jammies becoming totally dry (though a tiny bit smelly and in need of laundering) long before the sun comes up.


	10. Getting Dressed for the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter just for them to get ready for the beach. Two more pairs of PJs get soiled. Whose will they be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Starting in this chapter, character's thoughts will be in _italics_ , so if you see something in _italics,_ it means that they're thinking to themselves.
> 
> Note: Due to the end notes exceeding 5,000 character, they're included in the main body of the chapter.

Clothing Stats:

Everyone is wearing their pajamas.  
Ness has come in his pajamas.  
Lucas has come in his pajamas.  
Jason has come in his pajamas.  
Diego has wet his pajamas.  
Caillou has wet his pajamas.

Caillou is the first to wake up. He's feeling awfully warm and cozy all bundled up in his PJs and sleeping bag and with an equally toasty Sarah cuddled up against him. He remembers that he wet himself, and he checks down below, smiling as all he can feel is dry and fuzzy fabric. He cuddles back against Sarah and gives her some pecks on her cheeks and around her neck. He tries to give a few on her shoulders too, but the yellow fabric makes it not work all that great. Caillou muzzles the little piece of red fabric protecting the zipper handle, happy at Sarah's choice of PJs.

Sarah slowly wakes up. She wraps her hands behind Caillou's head, caressing his tender scalp.

After a few minutes of warm caressing and hugging, Caillou slowly sits up, the sleeping bag only covering his bottom half now. Sarah sits up next to him, the two propping their backs against the wall.

"Mind if I sniff?" whispers Sarah in his ear. Caillou takes a moment to figure out what she's referring too, but soon he smiles and pulls his sleeping bag down a bit more to expose his fuzzy blue crotch. Sarah bends over and puts her nose to the soft fabric and breathes in deeply. She didn't usually like the smell of pee, but this time it's different. The moderate smell of ammonia seems surprisingly ... human. She rubs her muzzle around, giving Caillou a pleasurable sign of approval. Caillou is quite happy to know that Sarah truly accepts his bed wetting.

Once Sarah is sitting back up, she whispers again in his ear: "Caillou, do you feel like making out again? One more time before you take those soiled jammies off?" It didn't take Caillou long to figure out a response. He climbs out of the sleeping bag, Sarah following quickly. Sarah lies down on top of the sleeping bag, belly up, and Caillou lies right down on top of her, enjoying the PJ to PJ contact. Caillou starts grinding into her yellow crotch while his hands cup around her fuzzy fanny. Sarah's hands feel up the planet and star decorations (there being one on each breast and one on the front of each thigh).

Both Caillou and Sarah think that making out in PJs is so great. They're soft and fuzzy and give lots of friction. Oh, and they're oh so cute. Knowing that Caillou's clothes are going to go from a bit smelly but still wearable among friends to totally soiled and gotta ditch them is quickly arousing Sarah, while the friction on Caillou's dick has him stiffening quickly.

Sarah starts angling to slide up on Caillou. "Mind if I ride on top?" Caillou doesn't mind one bit, and he helps Sarah get up and settled on him missionary style.

 

The noise of the two love birds soon wakes Diego up. Before he can figure out what's making the noise, he notices the cold and dampness down below. He's a little embarassed about wetting himself, but he figures it's just that much more motivation to get changed and dressed for the beach. He reaches over and grabs his swim trunks, his clean PJ shirt visible but the wet PJ shorts being hidden by his sleeping bag. He sniffs the mesh lining in the crotch, where he came yesterday. He has to really try to smell any traces, and he's confident that he can wear them to the beach. He slides the swimming shorts down into the sleeping bag and once they're in position, he gets on his back and grabs the waistband of his PJ shorts.

He immediately slides the shorts off. Even the warm air in the sleeping bag feels cool on his wet skin, but he knows it is the right choice. He feels cleaner already. He lies there for a few minutes, letting the dampness on his skin evaporate, and then he starts getting the trunks on. It's a tiny bit difficult doing it just with feel, but once he gets both feet in, it's easy to slide them up his legs. Getting them up around his hips and cradling his butt and crotch is harder, but with some strength and persistance, they're up. After tying the drawstring, Diego's feeling much more comfortable in his dry and almost clean swim shorts.

Diego slides out of the sleeping bag and jumps up onto his feet. He quickly unbuttons his PJ shirt and slides it off, replacing it with his stretchy swim shirt.

 

The noise of Diego excitedly bouncing out of bed gets Dora up, and she tries, quite successfully, to match his enthusiasm. Soon she's on her feet with her clean pink flowery PJs still hanging around her body and a pink one-piece bathing suit in her hands. She wants to talk to Diego, but she doesn't want to wake anyone else up (well, anymore than she already has). Actually, she _really_ wants to talk to Diego.

"Diego, can I borrow a swimsuit?"  
"But don't you already have that pink one you always wear and that you're holding in your hands right now?"  
"Yeah, but I always wear pink, and it's so revealing down below." (Dora points to her loins, which are well covered by the PJs but wouldn't be by the swimsuit)  
"Don't you worry. I've got some nice swim outfits you can wear. Do you mind that they're for boys?"  
"I don't mind who they're for, as long as they look nice and are comfy _and cover my thighs_. Thanks Diego."

After Dora gives Diego a hug, Diego walks over to Rescue Pack, who's still sitting on the dresser, and asks him for a swimsuit. Dora says that she wants something with bright colors. Rescue Pack spits out a bright red and orange set of swim clothes[11] and Dora grabs them.

Dora slips back into her sleeping bag with the new swimming clothes. The sleeping bag can be seen moving around for a while, stopping now and then, and a few minutes later, Dora pops back out. This time, her body is wrapped in orange and red fabric, pink soft stuff is in her hands, and the pink one-piece is nowhere to be seen.

 

Ness wakes up next. He's itchy, and when he scratches his crotch, he notices that it's quite sticky. He must have had a wet dream, though he has no memory of it. He's near his dresser, so he reaches over, opens it up, and gets some clothes[12] for swimming in. He scoots back into his sleeping bag and makes quick work slipping out of his sticky pants and into his crisp shark swim trunks. He likes how it feels as he tightens the drawstring and ties the bow knot, his privates having clean and supportive clothes once again.

Ness sits up, and once the PJ shirt has been unbuttoned and removed, and slips on the stretchy swim shirt. The change from the loose PJ shirt to the body-hugging swim shirt is quite nice on Ness' skin, especially his nipples.

Ness stands up, and he sees Jason wake up.

 

The first thing Jason sees is Ness standing in front on him. For a moment he thinks he's dressed normally, but something is off. His shirt looks a little tight on him. That must be it. Oh, and the sharks. The sharks on those shorts certainly give it away. Jason certainly thinks that Ness is cute in his swimming outfit.

"Wow. Pretty daring of you to wear a 'Baby Shark' bathing suit."  
(Ness Smiles)  
"Just don't sing the song."  
(Ness takes a deep breath)  
"Baby sha-"

Before Ness can sing anymore of the song, Jason jumps up, not caring that he's showing off the stained and stiff crotch of his PJs. He reaches over and starts tickling Ness in the armpits very aggressively. Ness can't keep singing, though he's now giggling and laughing from the tickles. Once Jason relents, Ness gives Jason a hug, because, well, because he can. Ness cuddles his hands around his back and butt, feeling the soft and fuzzy fabric, while Jason sends his hands all over Ness' swim clothes.

"Ness, I didn't bring a bathing suit. Do you have anything I could borrow."  
"Well, it would be cute to see you swim with your jorts."  
"No, it wouldn't. They'd be heavy and bulky and it wouldn't be any fun."  
"True. Well, I do have a pair you could borrow. Actually, two pairs. I'm guessing your brother needs some too."  
"Thanks a million Ness."

Ness hands Jason two pairs of swim trunks and matching swim shirts[13].

Jason drops one set on Jefferey's face and heads to the bathroom to change into the other pair. Jefferey is having trouble breathing through the swim clothes and he soon wakes up, taking a moment to figure out what just happened.

Jefferey: Jason!  
Jason: You'll just have to wait your turn. (smirks as he leaves the room)  
Jefferey: _I'll just have to wait for him to change first. I can't wait to go to the beach._

 

Meanwhile, Caillou and Sarah are still cuddling.  
Caillou: _Her butt feels so soft and squishy._  
Caillou: _The warmth through those super fuzzy jammies is so great on my fingers._  
Caillou: _I'd love to stuff my face in there and just rub around. I wonder what it'd smell like. I'm sure it would smell great._  
Sarah: _Caillou's so warm. His hands feel so good over my butt._  
Sarah: (wiggles her fuzzy yellow butt against Caillou's hands)  
Sarah: _It'd be even better if he rubs that cute little bulge against me._  
Sarah: (grinds up against Caillou suggestively)  
Caillou: _*gasp* My weiner is feeling so great. You don't know how wonderful it feels to have you rub up against it._  
Caillou: (starts grinding his blue bulge into the matching part of Sarah's yellow jammies)  
Caillou: _Each time I push in it just feels so great. I don't want to let go, but I have to let up so I can push in again. It just feels _great_._  
Sarah: _Ooooh. That's the stuff, Caillou. Keep going. Your dick feels so warm and firm in there, and the thick double jammy condom tickles in just the right way. Keep pushing. Yes. Thank you. Don't stop._  
Sarah: Caillou ... I love you.  
Caillou: Sarah, I love you too.  
Sarah: (starts licking Caillou's cheek)  
Sarah: _His skin is so smooth, and warm. And to think that the cheek I'm licking is the very part that he uses when he blushes whenever he gets embarrassed. He's so cute when he's blushing._  
Caillou: *giggles*  
Caillou: _That tickles, Sarah._  
Caillou: _She's got a nice tongue. To think that the very tongue that she uses to say all of the nice and smart and cute things that she says is the same one that she's licking me with right now. It feels so great._  
Caillou: _And her vagina. To think that she's letting me put my weiner so close to her. I think my thing is in heaven. A lovely, warm, tight, dry, and fuzzy wiener heaven. I don't know if he'll ever want to leave._  
Sarah: _Caillou's dick feels _so_ great. It's warm, and plump, and fuzzy and dry from the jammies. I wouldn't mind if his dick moved in for good._  
Caillou: (lowers his head and starts licking Sarah's neck)  
Sarah: (adjusts and is now licking Caillou's bald head)  
Caillou: _That tickles, Sarah. But I like it. Don't stop._  
Sarah: *giggles*  
Sarah: _He's tickling my neck with his tongue._  
Sarah: _Ooh, now he's licking the collar of my jammies._  
Sarah: _I'm so happy my jammies are still on and fully fastened. I'm feeling so safe inside them, and knowing that Caillou's all bundled up in his makes me happy that he's all safe and warm._  
Sarah: _One of his hands just left my butt. Aww. At least one hand still feels pretty good though. Let me grind a little harder to make up for it. Ahh, that feels good._  
Caillou: (puts his free hand on the button holding the little piece of zipper covering fabric in place)  
Caillou: Do you mind if I open it? I want to taste more of you.  
Sarah: _Sorry, Caillou, but I do mind. I'm feeling so cuddly and warm right now._  
Sarah: No, please don't. I like having my jammies zipped up. They're just so warm and cuddly.  
Caillou: _He's got a point. My little nipples feel safe in my shirt. Her nipples must have been quite afraid when I touched the button._  
Caillou: I understand.  
Caillou: (puts his other hand back on Sarah's fanny and starts grinding harder)  
Caillou: We probably should make this a quickie. We don't want to keep the others waiting.  
Sarah: Good thinking.

Caillou and Sarah both start grinding hard into each other. With each thrust, Caillou feels a wonderful warm tickly tingling on and around his sensitive wiener while Sarah feels a similar sensation all the way up her hole. Each time feels better than the last, and soon enough both Sarah and Caillou are getting light-headed as they can feel an orgasm building.

Caillou tenses up. His toes curl as he picks up his rhythm. He feels Sarah contracting around his thing, and his wiener starts shooting into the fuzzy blue fabric. Caillou is feeling wonderful as all he can focus on is the rush in his brain and feelings going on down below while the crotch of his jammies wicks away most of his jizz, though a bit manages to soak through and touch the outside of Sarah's yellow jammies.

Sarah is lost in the bliss of the moment, her pussy milking Caillou's warm dick for all it's worth. As she's in the throes of her orgasm, she does notice a warm spot right in her clit, as the warmth of Caillou's jizz conducts through her pussy juice dampened yellow covering. She's holding onto Caillou with both of her hands, her nails digging into his blue PJ shirt.

And then Caillou and Sarah relax. Caillou pulls his soggy crotch out of Sarah's. For a few minutes, they just sit there, Caillou's hands lazily petting her butt while Sarah's are slowly rubbing his ribs.

Sarah gives a quick peck to Caillou's cheek.

Sarah: We should get up and dressed. We're going to the beach today. _I'm so excited._  
Caillou: You're right; but, just five more minutes please.  
Caillou: _I'm sleepy, and it's getting cold and sticky down there. My PJs aren't feeling so great now. But it was totally worth it._  
Sarah: (rubs her finger on her damp crotch then sniffs) _Just my own juices, with a hint of Caillou pee. What a relief. We probably should get Caillou some real condoms if we're going to make a habit of this in the future though._  
Caillou: (rubs his crotch and sniffs) _Mmmm. Sweet and salty, with a trace of piss. That's my jizz alright, and I still pissed myself overnight. I hope I didn't get any in Sarah._  
Caillou: Sarah, can I smell your finger too?  
Sarah: (extends her finger)  
Caillou: (sniffs) Phew. For a moment I was afraid I might have gotten you pregnant.  
Sarah: I was afraid too. Luckily our extra-thick jammies caught all of your seed, but until we find some condoms, I don't think we should put your thing all the way up my hole anymore. _Though it did feel really, really great!_  
Caillou: You're right. We got lucky this time.

 

Caillou: Well, time to go find some swimming clothes and get ready.  
Sarah: Wait.  
Caillou: What's the matter?  
Sarah: I brought a bathing suit, but I'm kind of embarrassed to wear it in front of all these boys.  
Caillou: Hmm. Yeah, girls bathing suits do let you see awfully close to your privates. Like any little slip-up and, and ...  
Sarah: I wonder why they're like that? Boys don't have to worry about that. Even if someone looks up their leg, they've got these built-in undies that protect their _very cute_ dicks from view.  
Caillou: _I wonder how Sarah knows so much about male bathing suits?_  
Caillou: I know. I've got this _really cute boy_ bathing suit you might want to try.  
Sarah: _I can't wait to see what it is, and to try it on. They're probably so incredibly comfy._  
Caillou: I'll be right back.

Caillou gets up, his wet crotch on display to Ness, Dora, and Diego.

Jason walks back in wearing his splatoonies (splatoon swim trunks) and splatoon swim shirt, and Jefferey wastes no time running to the bathroom before anyone can jump in front of him.

Ness: _That's so cute. Caillou must have had a nice time in bed with Sarah._ (his dick twitches a bit, slightly tenting his baby sharks)  
Jason: _I wish that was me._ (he also slightly tents his splatoonies)  
Dora: _That's so sweet._ (she feels a bit warm down below)

Caillou grabs his backpack (which apparently is a backpack of holding just like Rescue Pack and Backpack, with near limitless capacity), and pulls out two pairs of swim trunks and two pairs of swim shirts[14][15]. He sits back into his shared sleeping bag and hands Sarah one set of swim clothes while keeping one set for himself.

Caillou: How are going to get changed?  
Sarah: Hmm... _That's a hard one._  
Sarah: Well, you're a boy, so you can change your shirt no problem.  
Caillou: Silly me. I can. But what about you?  
Caillou: (starts messing with the top button holding his PJ shirt together)  
Sarah: These shirts are super stretchy. (she plucks at the blue swim shirt)  
Sarah: We should have no trouble getting our jammies out from under them.  
Caillou: Yeah. You're smart. (stops messing with his shirt button)  
Sarah: _I love it when he says that._  
Sarah: (gives Caillou a hug)  
Caillou: _Mmm. Actually, it's quite cold and sticky down there. Still, I can't complain about a free hug._  
Caillou hugs Sarah back, trying to focus on their chests and not on their crotches. After a few minutes, they break their embrace and Caillou stands up on the sleeping bag. He takes the silky yellow-orange shirt and puts it on, the fabric draping down over his PJs. As the shirt settles, Sarah can see it going past his crotch and halfway to his knees.

Sarah: _He looks so cute in that. It's like he's wearing a dress. But it's really a t-shirt. I like it. I wonder if I'll look just as cute when I put on my shirt?_  
Sarah: _I have an idea._  
Caillou: _How am I going to change out of my pants? Jefferey's still in the bathroom, and I don't want to wait._  
Sarah: Caillou, just stand still. I think I've got it figured out.  
Caillou: _I wonder what she's up to? Hmm. I can't see much of my pants from up here. I hope I don't look like a girl. Actually, that would be pretty cute._  
Caillou: Do I look like I'm dressed like a girl?  
Sarah: Hold on a second ...

_If I pull them down from here, I'll be upskirting Caillou. I can't do that._ Sarah gets out of the sleeping bag and onto her knees. Then she starts rubbing her face against the Phil picture on Caillou's chest. _So soft and silky._ With Caillou a bit distracted, she reaches her hands under the shirt. She rubs a bit on the crotch, feeling up the sticky fabric and tickling his dick a bit. Then she brings her hands up and gets a good grip on his waistband. _What I'm holding is all that's separating his dick from the cold outside air. I'll be quick. I promise._ After giving a little sympathetic pat to his crotch, she grabs his pants and pulls hard. Before Caillou can realize what's going on, he feels the cold air rushing up to his privates.

_Oh no! I'm naked! And my friends are looking!_ Caillou blushes as he puts his hands over his crotch, pushing Sarah's lips off of his chest in the process. Caillou looks down, and after a few moments he notices that he just feels naked, but the very long shirt is covering any evidence quite well. _She's so smart._ Once the PJ pants have fully collapsed into a lump of fuzzy fabric on the sleeping bag (with a wet spot), he steps out of them and Sarah helps him get his feet into the yellow-orange trunks. "Upsie daisy," she says as she guides the waistband all the way up to his hips. _That's so much better. They're soft, and I don't feel the cold air anymore, and best of all, they're so clean._ Caillou gives Sarah a big hug to thank her.

(whispering in each others' ear)  
Sarah: Caillou. Want to play a little game? It'll help me out.  
Caillou: What is it?  
Sarah: Can you get my onesies off and the swim clothes on me, keeping me covered the whole time?  
Caillou: _That's not really a game, but it sure sounds like fun. Of course I'm going to say yes._  
Caillou: I'd love to.  
Sarah: Thanks. And when you're done, I can help you out of your PJ shirt.  
Caillou: _I almost forgot about that._

The two break their hug and Sarah gets out their sleeping bag and stands up. Everyone is watching. "Feel free to watch. If Caillou succeeds, you get to see Caillou show off his skills, and if he fails, you get to see me naked, but don't get your hopes up. Caillou is really good with his hands." Jason, Dora, Diego, and Ness are all watching eagerly. If Lucas wasn't still sleeping and Jefferey wasn't still getting changed in the bathroom, they'd be watching too.

_Hmm. How to get started? I can't pull off the pants; they're connected to the shirt. I've got to get her zipper down, but it's protected by that little flap. I guess I start there. Kimi looks so cute on her chest. 'Want to be friends?' Oh yes I do! I'm getting distracted._ Caillou pulls down the collar of Sarah's Kimi shirt by an inch to expose the red flap. A button is innocently holding it closed and making sure no air sneaks down and gets her chest cold. Caillou unbuttons the flap and pulls it out of the way, exposing the zipper. _This goes all the way to her crotch. If I push down, I might accidently touch her nipples or even her vagina. I should stick my hand in from the bottom._

Caillou gets on his knees and, after ticking the soft fabric covering her legs one last time, he sends his hands up the shirt and along the still zipped onesie. _That's one long zipper._ Caillou has to stretch, and his face is pushing against her clothed crotch, but he finds the latch and takes a hold of it. "You ready, Sarah?" "I am. Make me proud, Caillou." Caillou pulls down, a zzzziiiiiip sound coming out from under her Kimi shirt. Sarah is bracing for it to be cold, but the shirt is surprisingly warm. It's not as warm as the jammies that are opening up, but it's just the right warmth for playing in. Caillou reaches the end of the line, and his momentum causes the onesie to sag momentarily before it springs back into place as Caillou lets go.

Caillou stands up. _Time to get the shirt part off._ He reaches in from each sleeve and is surprised at how easy it is to get sleeves of the onesie out from under the sleeves of the swim shirt. It's so stretchy and accommodating. Then he gets back on his knees and helps the rest of the onesie to collapse onto the floor in a pile of yellow fabric. As the crotch loses contact with her pussy, she feels the cold air on her wet pussy and shivers for a moment. Sarah steps out and right into the blue Kimi-themed swim trunks. _I wonder what they feel like. I've never worn boys' swim shorts before. They look so inviting._ Caillou has no trouble getting the trunks up, and as he pulls up the shirt and starts tying the drawstring, Sarah is amazed at how wonderful they feel. _It's amazing. It's like wearing shorts, but you can go swimming in them. And they're really smooth and silky, and they hide stuff so much better than girl swimsuits._

"Nice job Caillou. Now arms up." Caillou raises his arms and Sarah tries to take the sleeves of his PJ shirt off, but it's too tight. "One moment." Caillou relaxes his arms as Sarah reaches into the stretchy shirt and starts opening up buttons. For a while, it looks like Phil must have eaten some alien parasite worm as Sarah's hands flex and bunch up parts of the Phil picture, but soon enough she takes her hands out and says "Arms up" again. This time she's able to pull the jammy sleeves out easily, and once both are free from his arms and dangling uselessly against the sides of his chest, she pulls the last of his jammies up and out of the neck of the swim shirt.

The two look at each others' chests and read the captions on each others' shirt.

Caillou: Want to be friends?  
Sarah: Want to be friends?  
Caillou, Sarah: I do. *giggling*  
Caillou, Sarah: (look down at their chests and giggle some more)  
Everyone else: *smiles warmly*  
Sarah: _How'd Caillou know that I'm a Rugrats fan, and that I like Kimi? I'll have to ask him later._

And the two give each other one last long hug (for now).

 

As Jefferey walks back in, comfortable in his Splatooned-themed swimwear, Ness is crounched down next to Lucas, pondering the best way to wake him. _Hold his nose shut? ... No, too rude. Crotch to the face? ... No, he'd just have a wet dream and suck me off. That'd be fun, but gotta stay focused. I know. I'll cuddle him and slowly pick him up and put him on his feet._

Ness unzips his sleeping bag to make room, but leaves the bag on him so he can stay warm. Then he lies down next to Lucas, spooning him through his blue and white striped PJs. Ness nuzzles his face against Lucas' blond hair, sucking in the aroma _How do you smell so good, Lucas? I just love this smell. He does take a lot of care with his hair._ Ness cradles his arms around Lucas' chest, and feels Lucas stir. Lucas turns himself around and gives one small thrust with his hips. _As much as I'd like to do that, Lucas, we've got a beach to go visit._ After responding with just one mild but tantalizing thrust, Ness plants his legs down and starts getting up, pulling Lucas with him. _You're heavy when you're sleeping._

As Ness puts Lucas's feet on the floor and tries to stabilize Lucas, Lucas starts to wake up. *Yawn* "That was a nice sleep. How you doing, Nessie?" "We're going to the beach! Come on; try on your new swim clothes!" _Don't shout Ness; I'm just waking up._ Lucas stretches his arms up and lets out another big yawn.

Ness grabs Lucas' swim clothes and stuffs them in his outstretched hand, and Lucas stumbles sleepily towards the bathroom to get changed.

Ness: Hey Lucas, as soon as you're ready, we're going to go to the beach.  
Jason: I can't wait to see you in those new swim clothes. _I wonder what they look like. I'm tenting my shorts just thinking of it._

Lucas goes into the bathroom, and comes back out surprisingly fast. He's all decked out from neck to knees in his swim clothes[16].

Jason: _He looks pretty much like he's in his normal clothes. They're probably as comfy as the ones I'm wearing. Not as cool, but I guess he wanted to save the best stuff for his guests. And besides, they look so nice on him._  
Dora: _Yay! We're all ready to go to the beach. I can't wait. Thank you Lucas for hurrying up._  
Ness: Is everyone ready to go? Then, let's go.

Everyone eagerly heads to the door, and after a little trouble with people jamming the doorway by trying to go 2-by-2, they manage to get outside and form a line behind Ness. "PK Teleport α!" Everyone is pulled behind Ness as he dashes down the path and finally slips into another dimension right before they would have smashed their faces into the side of the Onett Library.

 

Notes:

[11] Swim clothes that Dora is borrowing from Diego: The swim trunks are bright orange, with an animal rescue badge on the bottom left. They stop just above the knees. The crotch is held closed with a touch fastener fly and a drawstring on the front. The yellow waistband is non-elastic but very solid and firm, making the shorts immune to being removed so long as the fly stays closed. On the inside is a white mesh lining covering the entire inside of the trunks. The swim shirt is a red and orange stretchy spandex shirt. It's orange on the bottom of the sleeves and on the sides, and red on the front and back, similar in style to Diego's.

 

[12] Ness' swim clothes: The Baby Shark-themed trunks are solid blue with no fly, an elastic waistband, and a white drawstring on the front. Inside is a white mesh built-in underwear that is quite supportive. It has a front pocket on each side. It has white stitching to match that of his jorts, even going so far as to have an outline where back pockets would go on the fanny. The fabric is standard bathing suit material (polyester?) and quite thick. Cartooney sharks are drawn all over the trunks. Some are baby sharks (smaller than the rest), some are mommy ones (they have eyelashes), some are daddy ones (they're a little bigger than the rest), and some are grandpa sharks (they have white hair under their mouths). There are little drawings of white bubbles and green seaweeds scattered around the rest of the trunks to make an underwater scene.

The shirt is a blue and yellow striped swim shirt. It's a spandex-filled, stretchy, well-fitting, quick-drying, and sun-stopping version of his usual striped cotton t-shirt.

 

[13] Jason and Jefferey's borrowed swim clothes: Both outfits are identical. The have a Splatoon theme. They have a touch fastener fly with a bunch of eyelets above to put the drawstring through. The back half of the waistband is elastic. The colorful fabric extends almost to the knees. They have a stretchy white built-in underwear. They don't have front pockets, but they do have a cargo pocket on each side, also held closed with touch fastener. The background is made up of large splats of various primary-colored ink, which looks almost shiny on the durable polyester material. Inklings of varied styles are scattered throughout, some striking poses while others are shooting at each other.

The swim shirts fit well and are also Splatoon-themed: A background of ink splotches like on the swim trunks, and an inkling striking a pose on the front.

The inkling on Jason's shirt is a black male. He's wearing a 'Basic Tee,' a yellow t-shirt with Inkling writing on the front. On his head is a 'Backwards Hat,' which is a yellow baseball cap that is worn with the bill facing backwards. He's wearing 'Neon Sea Slugs,' which are bright lime-green sneakers with black trim. For shorts, he's wearing the black stretchy skin-tight shorts that all inklings wear while competing. The inkling is wielding a Splattershot.

The inkling on Jefferey's shirt is a black female. She's wearing a 'Slipstream United,' a red and blue vertically striped soccer jersey; a 'Sporty Bobble Hat,' which is light black with a pom-pom on top made of randomly placed black and white yarn strands and with Inkling writing running around the hat; 'Yellow Seahorses,' yellow sneakers with green laces and trim; and the regulation black stretchy athletic shorts. The inkling is wielding a Splat Roller.

 

[14] Sarah's new swim clothes: The swim clothes have a Kimi (from The Rugrats) theme. Both parts are a saturated blue. The trunks extend and cover her knees and are quite puffy. They're held up by a snug elastic with a sky blue drawstring as backup. They're decorated with lots of pictures of Kimi doing different things and various baby toys. There are two front pockets, but that's it. Inside, there is both a white mesh lining and a white built-in underwear. The lining helps prevent chafing and makes the trunks feel silky and smooth on the skin, while the built-in undie protects against any up-short situations, which is a realistic possibility with the fairly wide hems on the legs.

The shirt is a polyester/spandex swim shirt. It's on the baggy side, which for a swim shirt means that it's about as tight as a properly-fitting cotton t-shirt, but the sleeves extend to the elbows, the core of the shirt extends a third of the way down the thighs, and it can be stretched out very far. On the front is a big picture of Kimi waving hello and with a white bubble caption saying "Want to be friends?" while the background is filled with little Kimis and baby toys, like on the trunks.

 

[15] Caillou's swim clothes: They're the same style and just as long and large as Sarah's, but the shirt and trunks are a bright yellow-orange instead of blue and they're Phil themed instead of Kimi. The drawstring is dark orange. Phil also has a caption "Want to be friends?," but he's offering a worm instead of waving. The background is filled with worms, bugs, pieces of lint, and the likes, which look surprisingly cute considering what they are. Since Caillou is slightly shorter than Sarah, the shirt actually comes down a bit lower, going halfway to his knees.

 

[16] Lucas' swim clothes: Much like Ness' bathing suit, The underwater-themed trunks are solid blue with no fly, an elastic waistband, and a white drawstring on the front. Inside is a white mesh built-in underwear that is quite supportive. It has a front pocket on each side. It has white stitching to match that of his jorts, even going so far as to have an outline where back pockets would go on the fanny. The fabric is standard bathing suit material (polyester?) and quite thick. Cartooney sea life is drawn all over the trunks. There are dolphins families, fish, sharks, crabs, seaweed, corals, and even daddy seahorses with their babies. There are little drawings of white bubbles and green seaweed scattered around the rest of the trunks to make an underwater scene. From a distance, they closely resemble Ness' Baby Shark-themed trunks.

The shirt is a red and yellow striped swim shirt. It's a spandex-filled, stretchy, well-fitting, quick-drying, and sun-stopping version of his usual striped cotton t-shirt.


End file.
